The Machine Planet Saga
by Lil Songbird
Summary: The sequel to Probe Saga. Someone from Vegeta's past is sent to find out what happened to it and Bulma becomes a target for her genious. Can Vegeta save her ? Starring Bulma, Vegeta, Chibi Trunks, Android 17 and Android 16. (Chapter 14)
1. Prologue

Well, kids.Here is the promised sequel to the Probe Saga.(If you haven't read Probe I suggest going to my homepage and reading it before you start this)It takes place roughly 4 years after it ends and during that little 7 year hole between the Cell and Buu Sagas.(I like filling in holes in case you couldn't already tell.)In this one you will find out who sent the probe and a little bit about Veggie's past.Enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters, nor am I claiming ownership.I do however own all the characters that I've created including the one who appears in this prologue.I am not making money off of this story.

# Prologue

Galaxy 2X4598 is often looked upon by the rest of the universe in general as insignificant.From what they could gather it only harbored one sentient species and that species occupied one planet almost at its center.Little was known about this planet, purportedly called Earth by its inhabitants, or the earthlings and nobody really cared to know.Well, actually they did care to but were too afraid to try and find the answers.The fear and superstition that had arisen around this galaxy, earth and the earth dwellers was due to one irrefutable fact: Apart from the early scouts and probes dispatched there by the Cold Empire anyone or anything that set foot on the planet was never heard from again.Although this fact alone would have been enough in of itself to deter anyone from going there the names of the beings who made up the list of those swallowed up by what had been dubbed as the "Curse of Earth" was even more disconcerting.

All those who had disappeared were members of the Cold Empire's impressive and universally feared military.The first to perish were the saiyajin warriors Raditz and Nappa who, along with their leader the Saiyajin Prince Vegeta, had made a fearsome name for themselves as Lord Freeza's best squad of planet purgers.Next to go was the Saiyajin Prince.Last of all was the ruler of the Cold Empire himself and his son Lord Freeza, the most powerful warriors yet known in the universe, and half of their army.After Freeza and King Cold's disappearance no one cared to try to visit the cursed place. 

Fortunately the humans, as they purportedly called themselves, had thus far decided to mind their own business and had never emerged from their little corner of the universe.As far as everyone was concerned they could keep to themselves and they would leave them be.No would ever try again to reach the mysterious planet deeming it too risky, that is every one but the shadowy inhabitants of another planet who were viewed with as much superstition and fear as the earthlings themselves.

This mysterious lot, known only as the Machine Planet Guild, had sent a probe to earth around four years ago and it too had never returned.Undaunted, they now had dispatched a scout to the planet.A scout, who at this very moment was passing the planet Saturn inside his strange cylindrical craft, and sensing this fact the ship had now turned on its systems and slowed its course.The dim lights within the ship flicked on and illuminated the interior for its single occupant who was just waking up from his hibernation.

"Approaching asteroid belt in 5 minutes" the ship's computer announced.

The occupant responded to the announcement by opening his green eyes and groggily looking about him."Computer" he said with a yawn "give me a visual feed."He blinked and nodded his shaggy blond head trying to clear the cobwebs before the image entered his brain.After another moment his mind was filled with the picture of a vast field of large celestial rocks.

"Well at least that portion of the report was correct," he thought."Scan the field for an asteroid just slightly bigger than this ship," he commanded the machine flexing his gloved hands and the other joints of his upper limbs in his ritual self test "and put the ship under my control."Although the ship was perfectly capable of executing the task on its own he felt the restless need to occupy himself with the task.

He "watched" inside his mind while the colorless light beam swept the area directly in front of him.Information poured into his head about the all of the asteroid's compositions and dimensions.The speed with which it entered his mind would have been too fast for any normal being to sort through but with his enhanced mind he found it simple to isolate 3 candidates.He focused his mind on one rock and the ship's computer obediently focused on the area magnifying it.

"It looks just right," he said out loud to himself.Although it was possible just to relay all his commands via his mind link to the ship he liked hearing the sound of articulated speech so he often engaged himself in self-chat or verbalized his commands when he was on a mission.For this reason he had put the computer on the audio response setting.Right now the stuffy windowless ship seemed especially oppressive and he couldn't wait until he made planet fall.

Concentrating once again on the task at hand he deftly maneuvered the ship through the other rocks that he could feel all around him, curtsey of the ship's censors, to the one he had selected.When he reached the rock he released the grappling claws and latched on to it.After he was certain that it was secure he moved the ship forward and it groaned in protest as it struggled with its burden.The young pilot noted that another asteroid was about to cross their current course in a collision path so, knowing that his maneuvering capabilities were hampered by his cargo, with a thought he shot a laser at the exact strength the ship's sensors told him was necessary to vaporize it.Moving through the cloud of vapor that was once an asteroid he exited the field and continued on his way to earth.

"Put up the cloak and the sensor and Ki shields," he ordered out loud. "Disengage mental link and take control back until we reach earth's atmosphere."The youth sighed when the picture vanished from his mind."How long until we reach our destination?" he asked the ship.

"Exactly ten minutes" came its reply.

He heaved another sigh."I hope that this assignment isn't as boring as the last one the Doctor sent me on," he said to himself in sotto voice.He'd rather not think about how disappointing planet Orion had been.It that had absolutely no technology to speak of accept an atmospheric shield.This shield had disintegrated the probe they had sent not out of the oriajins cleverness but rather by accident.The shield had been up for 1,000 years because all of the idiots who built the thing had died and the other mental midgets on the planet didn't even attempt to shut it off.Their technology was so far out-dated that he had secured them as an eager client of the Machine Guild.Of course, the Doctor was thrilled to secure a new client but he personally enjoyed making technological discoveries far more than securing clients.In fact, few things brought him joy greater than procuring new technology for the Guild except for fighting.

Due to the fact that the earth was just as isolated as Orion he had little doubt that this planet would be found equally as boring.The disappearances of the mighty warriors would probably turn out to be due to a fluke and the people too backward to even secure as clients."Of course the "Curse of the Earth" sounds rather promising in the entertainment department" he mused to himself."Who knows I might even find something worth while on the blasted rock.If any of the stories are to be believed I shall meet an invincible army led by a crazy, magic ball wielding, saiyajin riding on a dragon."

He allowed a brief chuckle to escape his lips at the thought of the invincible saiyajin warrior, the super saiyajin of legend reborn.The absurd stories being told among universal society at large were indeed ridiculous.They were based on a few facts derived from what remained of Lord Frieza's army and the Cold Empire (which wasn't much), a few disturbing reports of an apparently raving Saiyajin Prince as he merrily went on his way destroying space out posts and cities shortly after Nameksei's destruction, and the stories of the Yardatjin who were known to be great exaggerators of the truth.According to the reports this 'super saiyajin' destroyed Freeza, escaped the dying Nameksei, and lived amongst the Yarditjin for a period of time before he returned to his planet.The Saiyajin Prince, after his rampage, left for earth and arrived about the same time as King Cold and Lord Freeza and then no one was heard from again.

"We are entering Earth's atmosphere," the ship announced.

"Very well" the young scout replied "handle the reentry and make it look like a falling rock but don't crash."The young man stretched and stood up preparing himself for his action upon landing a smile gracing his lips and a sparkle in his green eyes."I certainly hope that at least some of the stories are true.I haven't seen any real action since my last life" he mused as the ship began its descent.Yes he hoped that the Legendary Super Saiyajin wasn't just a legend and that somehow he was forced to fight him.

That's it for now. 

Our heroes notice the "meteor" enter earth's atmosphere and our story begins, plus we find out Bulma's been working on a secret project for these four years in…

_ _

# Chapter 1:Adventures in Baby Sitting

_Stop by my homepage at [http://www.geocities/l_songbird.com][1] for previous chapters of this epic, other stories I've written, as well as artwork based on my stories._

   [1]: http://www.geocities/l_songbird.com



	2. Chapter 1: Adventures in Baby Sitting

_Just a note:If you didn't like my Yamcha/Maron (Kirillan's exgirlfriend)pairing she is his date in this chapter.It's nothing major and she's just present for some comedy relief so don't throw tomatoes please!_

_ _

_The Disclaimer Featured in the Prologue still applies._

**Chapter 1: Adventures In Babysitting**

It was a beautiful summer night and all the business associates, reporters, acquaintances and personal friends of the Briefs family attending the dinner party at the swanky and newly completed Satan Towers Hotel (yes yet another edifice named after the two-bit phony) were milling about contently enjoying the evening.Everyone who you'd except to be there was there.The rich, the powerful and the influential filled the large banquet hall.There was, however, a rather strange looking group sitting at a reserved table.Not that all of them were strange in a bad way.There were four women who ranged from drop-dead gorgeous to very pretty, one man who many would recognize as a former baseball player, and another who wasn't all that unusual except he was short and didn't seem to have a nose.The real oddballs of the group were a triclops, a strange doll-looking little man, an old man who insisted on wearing sunglasses even though they were inside and it was night, a floating blue cat, and a pig.

"Oops" said Muten Roshi "I dropped my fork.It's going to be so hard to get it with my bad back."He sadly patted his lower back."Would one of you ladies mind helping me out?"

Oolong grinned in anticipation.

"I'll get it" Maron said happily.Krillan's former girlfriend was there that night as Yamcha's "just a friend date".The other women, although they found her ditsy behavior annoying, didn't relish the idea of her falling prey to the old pervert's ploy.When the blue-haired woman began to bend down, causing her low cut top to start to fall open unbeknown to her, she found an arm in her face.

"No you won't" said 18 with a dangerous glare to the old martial arts master."You're back is feeling much better now isn't it Muten Roshi?"

"Yes" Yamcha agreed cracking his knuckles "I think it is."

"I guess you're right," said the old man nervously and he dived under the table very quickly.

"Maron I would make sure you're knees are together" Lunch whispered in the other woman's ear.

"Why?" the scatterbrained female asked.

"Let me clue you in" Yamcha said.He leaned over and whispered in his date's ear causing the woman's face to become bright red, pushed her knees together, and she sat up as straight as a stick.

"Did I just see a flash bulb go off under the table?"Puar asked suspiciously.

All of the women, who were wearing short skirts, which didn't included Chi Chi, shifted nervously.Another flash of light was seen.

"All right Roshi" Ten said loosing his patience seeing Lunch uncomfortable."Come out from under there now!"

Krillan who had sort of tuned the whole thing out being used to being around Roshi and his shenanigans, yawned."Its always the same old thing" he said.All of the women, except for Maron, looked at him peevishly.Krillan sweated nervously."I didn't mean it like that!" he protested.

Roshi came up nervously and laughed straightening his bow tie."I think I'm going to go out for some air," he said.

"I'll join you," said Oolong conspiratorially.

"Not so fast" said Chi Chi angrily."You didn't answer her question."

"Look at that!" Roshi shouted and pointed."Vegeta's about to blast someone!"

Everyone looked in the last direction they had seen the saiyajin prince and Bulma only to see him very bored, but well behaved, standing by his wife while she chatted with an old couple.Realizing it was a trick they all looked back to find Roshi and Oolong gone.

"I just found the cmera guys" Lunch said "and its and instant one which means they have pictures."

"It figures," said 18.

"Well at least now we can relax a little with him gone" Yamcha commented.

"I personally was hoping for a little more lively party," Krillan mentioned.

"Well Krillan it is a business function" Chi Chi said. "What did you expect?We're here to support Bulma not to have a good time."

"Well," Krillan commented tugging on the collar of his shirt "at least I'm not the only one who's uncomfortable.Vegeta looks like he's enjoying this thing even less than I am."

Krillan was right.Vegeta was incredibly uncomfortable.He suppressed a growl for the thousandth time that evening."Pleased to meet you" he said half-heartedly not shaking the hand that was offered.

Bulma glared at her husband."I'm sorry Mr. Murphy.We're just not used to saying hello that way."

"Ah shoooot! I forgot" he guffawed and bowed instead.

Vegeta caught his mate's 'if-you-blow-this-deal-for-me-then-you-can-forget-about-having-any-bedroom-fun-tonight' look, which he answered with his 'you-should-have-known-better-than-to-blackmail-me-to-come-here-in-first-place' look, which he punctuated by crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma gave Vegeta a smirk to say 'you asked for it' and the put on a serious face for the couple."I'm sorry that my husband is being so uncivilized tonight" Bulma apologized "but you really can't blame him.After all considering his background."

Vegeta raised one eyebrow in alarm."She wouldn't use that ridiculous story," he thought.

"Oh really!" Mrs. Murphy exclaimed excitedly.

"He was raised by apes," Bulma said in a hushed tone.

"What!" the woman and her husband exclaimed simultaneously.

Vegeta was in shock.He hadn't really believed that she would actually do as she had threatened.Quickly Vegeta suppressed the angry outburst that he felt was ready to fly from his lips over the cleverly veiled insult at his heritage.One thing was for certain; he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Bulma _dear_," he said sweetly."You forgot to take your medicine today, didn't you?"

"Medicine?" questioned Mrs. Murphy.

"Yes" he said with a sigh."She has delusions without it.The last time she had one I was an alien prince from a distant planet that had been destroyed."

Bulma's jaw nearly dropped open before she forgot proper decorum as they looked at her with pity.

"Stop kidding around _dear_" Bulma said with clinched teeth."I'm _NOT_ crazy and you know it."

"That is a matter of debate," he said in answer to his mate.

"As is the size of your brain," she retorted.

"And the size of your mouth!" he snapped back irritably.

"Kami have mercy on us" Dr. Briefs said to his wife and the little black cat on his shoulder as the loud argument ensued between his daughter and his son-in-law."The evening has barely started and they're already at each other's throats.Why did she insist on bringing him any way?Whenever she does they end up alienating another client."

"It would look rather strange if her husband didn't come to the celebration of her being given the company honey" Mrs. Brief's replied.

"Not any worse than it makes me look" he answered "for handing the company over to her when she looks like a raving lunatic."

Mrs. Briefs immediately left her husband's side and darted over.Laughing she stepped between the bickering couple."I think we're all a little high-strung right now with all the changes going on" she said."I'll tend to the guests and I think you two should take a little break right now."Thus said she steered the clueless couple away from the quarrelsome one.

As her mother took the Murphys away Bulma noticed that all the eyes in the room seemed to be on she and Vegeta.They were whispering too, which wasn't a good sign.Even her friends, who all sat at the table she reserved for them, appeared to be staring and discussing things about them.Needless to say this made Bulma feel more than a little self-conscious."I think my mother was right" Bulma quickly told her husband "and I'm going outside to get a little air."

Vegeta watched his mate leave the room remaining in his same spot and position."What the hell are they all looking at?" he grumbled irritably feeling the eyes, both strange and known staring at him.He had no intention of doing anymore 'mingling' as his mate called it.He just wanted to blend in with the shadows and watch the proceedings.It was then he noticed someone coming towards him.Of all people it had to be it was that stupid baka Mr. Murphy and this reminded him of the reason why he stayed close to his mate when she forced him into coming to these ridiculous parties and receptions.If he was with her she was generally able to steer the conversations around him but if he was alone then inevitably someone tried to corner him into a conversation.Deciding he would much rather be outside with his mate than inside and at the mercies of an idiot he headed out in the same direction as Bulma.

"HA! HA!" Trunks laughed holding the controller above his head in triumph "I won again!"

"You cheated" Goten claimed dejectedly.

"I don't have to cheat" Trunks said smugly "I'm just better at this game than you are, just like I'm better than you at everything else."

"You are not!" Goten pouted.

"Okay name one thing you're better at than I am" Trunks demanded.

"I can eat lots more than you!"Goten exclaimed proudly.

"So" Trunks said shrugging his shoulders.

"So I'm a better eater than you," Goten answered.

"That's not even proper speech Goten" Trunks pointed out.

"Is too" Goten whined."You're just mean like your father."

"And you're a moron just like you're father!" Trunks snapped back harshly.Not a moment after the words had left his mouth Goten began to wail and Trunks regretted the words he had said in anger.

"Hey you two" Gohan chided pulling his nose out of his book "stop it now!It's useless starting world war three over a videogame."

"But Trunks said something mean about Dad!" little Goten protested.

Trunks shrunk back under Gohan's gaze."You also said something mean about his father too Goten" he told his younger brother "but that doesn't excuse what you said either" he added turning back to the lavender-haired boy.

"I'm sorry Goten" Trunks said softly placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.He knew his friend's dead father was a real vulnerable point for him and so he felt especially ashamed for using it.

"I'm sss-sorry toooooooo!" Goten wailed throwing his arms around the older boy's neck.

Trunks hugged his friend back and gave Gohan a weary look and received a smile.Trunks smiled back in relief. He fairly idolized the older boy and didn't want Gohan mad at him. 

"That's better" Gohan commended the two younger boys.He was glad that was over so quickly.Usually he barely had to intervene when he babysat the boys.They good-naturedly threw little digs back and forth but they hardly ever really fought but Trunks seemed a little more on edge than usual tonight.

The three boys looked up when they heard a loud alarm signal sound through the complex.

Goten looked up from Trunk's now tear-soaked shoulder and sniffed."What's that?" he asked.

"It's one of my grandpa's alarms" Trunks said excitedly."Let's go and see what it is!" Trunks grabbed his friend's hand and ran down the hall.

"Wait!" Gohan shouted taking off after them.He had learned from experience that it wasn't wise to leave the boys unattended in labs or areas with sensitive equipment.Trunks was too smart and too bold for his own good and frequently got he and Goten into trouble when he watched them.When the teenaged boy caught-up to the two smaller demi-saiyajins Trunks was already climbing into the chair in front of the console.

"Be careful Trunks" Gohan cautioned "I don't think your parents would let me watch you guys anymore if you blow that thing up."

"Don't worry" Trunks asserted confidently "I know what I'm doing."With this the young boy's fingers started to fly over the keyboard.

"I can't see" Goten protested standing on his tiptoes.

"Here you go" Gohan said picking up his little brother and giving him a better view.

"Awesome" Trunks exclaimed reading the screen in front of him."Something just came from space and landed in the wilderness."

"Is it a space ship?" Goten asked excitedly.

"There's only one way to find out," Trunks said with a lop-sided smirk just like his father's.

Goten's face lit up with excitement."You mean if we go look?" he questioned.

"Yep!" Trunks said jumping off his chair.

"Hold it right there!" Gohan said grabbing Trunks shoulder and tightening his grip on the squirming Goten."There's no way I'm letting you two go off to where some spaceship just landed."

"But if you come with us…" Trunks began to rationalize before he was cut-off.

"No way" the teenagers said pointedly."You boys know that both my mom and Bulma would kill me if I took you.I'm responsible for you two and there's no way I'm risking taking a four-year-old and a three-year-old where there's danger."

"But Gohan" Goten said in a bemused way."I thought you were four when you started to fight."

"I was 5 and it's not the same," he said. "I was being trained."

"But my father trains me" Trunks said.

"And you teach me stuff" Goten added.

"I'm not taking you and that's final," Gohan answered.

"But brother..." Goten started to whine.

"Absolutely, inequivicibly not" Gohan said empathically setting his brother down."I'll call Krillan or Yamcha and get one of them to look into it but we are staying here."

"But everyone is at mom's stupid 'adults only' party" Trunks protested.

"Then I'll just call your mom's cell phone" Gohan said "and whoever is interested can go check it out."

Both small demi-saiyajin pouted while the teenager picked up the receiver and dialed the number.

After dialing the number Gohan listened to it's ringing for a minute before getting a voice mailbox and hung up.Infinitely patient he tried again."Somebody pick the phone up," Gohan whispered impatiently into the mouthpiece.At last when he was about to hang up someone answered.

"Moshi, Moshi.Bulma's cell phone.What do you want?" Chi Chi's voice answered.

"Mom its Gohan" the teenager said.

"Oh Gohan" Chi Chi said in concern "Nothing's happened has it?"

"Not to us" Gohan said reassuringly "we're just fine but something has happened.Is Krillan or one of the other guys there?"

"Yes" Chi Chi answered."What's going on Gohan?"

"I'll tell you later but I have to talk to one of them first" Gohan insisted "I'll tell you later."

"Alright" Chi Chi answered.

Goten, being a normal 3-year-old boy, almost instantaneously grew tired of waiting for his brother to finish his conversation on the telephone and his eyes and mind began to wander.Fortunately for Goten Bulma's lab happened to hold a myriad of fascinating things that could keep a small boy entertained for an infinite amount of time.One particular object caught the demi-saiyajin's eye almost immediately.It was in a corner of the lab occupied only by a computer terminal and large flat table (the kind you see in doctor's offices) that had a huge object, covered by a white bed sheet, on top of it.Of course being 3 years-old he immediately not only noticed that the figure looked suspiciously like a human body that also it was very big and this conjured up frightening thoughts in his young mind.

Trunks not being your average 4 year-old was attentively listening to Gohan's side of the conversation and not paying the least bit of attention to his friend so he was surprised to find Goten tugging on his arm.

"Trunks" Goten asked his friend once he had captured the older boy's attention."What is _that_?" he said pointing to the figure.

Trunks followed the other boy's gesture and saw the familiar figure."I don't know," he answered truthfully."It's one of my mom's crazy projects.It's been there as long as I can remember."

"It looks like a dead body," Goten said in a whisper still hanging onto his friend.

Trunks, who up until now had never given the figure a second thought, had to agree with his friend."You know you're right Goten" he said."Wouldn't it be cool if my mom was making a monster like Dr. Frankenstein's?" the lavender-haired youth asked mischievously.

"No" Goten answered calling to mind the scary American movie he and Trunks had sneaked to watch one time when he was spending the night.

"Come on" Trunks said dragging his friend behind him toward the table."Let's look and see what it is," he told his friend.

"No" Goten answered.

"Ah" Trunks chided, "is the baby scared?"

"I'm not a baby," Goten asserted."I'm 3 years-old."

"Then stop acting like a frightened weakling and like the saiyajin warrior you are" Trunks said crossing his arms over his chest.

Goten stuck out his lower lip."Okay" Goten said "but if the monster grabs you I won't help."

"Okay" said Trunks."You go on that side and I'll go on the other and on the count of three we'll pull it off."

The boys took their positions and steadied themselves.Trunks began the countdown and his heart began to race."One."

Goten gulped and clutched the sheet tightly in his hands.

"Two" Trunks continued tensing his muscles as he a Goten shared a tentative yet determined glance.

"Three!" he shouted.

The two boys yanked at the sheet and then jumped a foot off the ground screaming when they felt a pair of hands grab them from behind.

"Hey!" Gohan shouted as the boys turned around a looked at him with relief."Just what do you two think you're doing…" he began before catching sight of the uncovered figure."Oh my Kami!" he exclaimed in surprise."I don't believe it!"

Bulma gazed sadly up into the night sky.The millions of tiny pinpoints of light winked back at her while she contemplated her life as it stood in this moment in time.She was beautiful, wealthy, married, had a beautiful son and in another few moments she would be President of the family's multibillion-dollar corporation.Her father was retiring and leaving everything to her.Everything that she had strived for her entire life at last seemed to be happening and yet she still felt that something was missing.Although she couldn't exactly put her finger on it she knew that it had to do with Vegeta.There was something missing from their relationship, it wasn't that she was unhappy; it was that she felt it could be more so than it was.Vegeta and she had a close knit, though it might be called slightly dysfunctional, family.Although he never said it she knew that her husband loved both she and their son but he was never able to escape that dark mysterious cloud that seemed to hang over him and this kept both she and Trunks at a distance.After having spent almost five years with him there were still so many things he kept from her.She still knew next to nothing about his past and was no closer to understanding the strange drive he had to be the strongest that kept him to an intense training schedule despite the relative peace that had existed on earth since the Cell Games.He was restless and not completely satisfied with his life and she wished he would open up to her because if he did then maybe she could find that missing ingredient and they both could at last truly be completely content.

When Vegeta set foot on the balcony he saw his mate staring off into the sky with an almost sad look on her face.He didn't like seeing her unhappy and especially when he knew how much this evening and Capsule Corporation meant to her.She had been putting in a lot of extra time at the office to 'make the transition smooth' as she took over the company.He had been seeing a lot less of her lately and this made him uncomfortable.It just felt strange to go to sleep at night in an empty bed and wake up to her slumbering beside him when he got up in the morning to train.They had barely talked and when they did they had nothing but fights, and not their typical good-natured word spars but real arguments.She also had been saddling him with taking care of Trunks because of her busy schedule and he didn't really have the time or patience to deal with the brat.He treated his son as a saiyajin should but this only upset Bulma because she said he was too harsh.Not to mention it slowed down his training.He didn't like feeling the tension between he and his mate nor could he ignore the fact his brat seemed to feel it too.

Bulma noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over to see Vegeta leaning on the balcony railing with his back to the view."What do you want?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing more than to escape from the bakas in there" he said gesturing his head toward the hotel meeting room they were using for the celebration."I find your company less objectionable than theirs."

"Really?" she asked in mock surprise."Lucky me" she grumbled gazing back out towards the horizon.

Vegeta didn't like being ignored and especially not tonight because she had promised him if he came to this stupid gathering she would spend the rest of the evening alone with him making up for her recent neglect."Yes you should feel lucky woman" he replied, "It is not to everyone I give the honor of seeking their company.Especially after they've treated me as you have this evening."

Bulma smiled slightly knowing he was trying to egg her into one of their typical word battles but her feelings were much too hurt for that."Yes I guess that was a rather mean thing of me to say but you deserved it" she replied."The least you could have done was just incline your head a little to them but, no, you have to pull your pompous act."She wheeled around at him shaking an angry fist in his face "For once I wish you could just do something and put up with things that inconvenience you for my sake.You have no idea how much this means to me."Bulma felt the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes and turned away wiping them away so he couldn't use them as a proof of her supposed weakness. 

Vegeta hated it when she became so emotional because it was difficult to know what to say and so he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders."I know that you are tired because you have been working day and night on this damned thing" he said soothingly."I also know that I am considering destroying the place because it's making you neglect your duties as my mate and mother of the brat."

"My duties?" she said questioningly unconsciously leaning back against him.

"Yes like cooking that poison you call food, making sure the brat is entertained and…" Vegeta said in a breathless whisper near her ear "making sure I'm _entertained_."

Bulma smiled, turned around, placed her hands on his chest and looked deeply into his ebony eyes."Now that the transfer is over I won't have to spend so much time at the office and I can get back to entertaining _myself_ with you and some of my other favorite projects."

"And how can those stupid machines keep you half as entertained as I can?" Vegeta wryly asked pulling her to him.

"By giving me the key to unlocking artificial intelligence," she said snuggling up to him.

"You are speaking of that monstrosity of Gero's aren't you?" he asked slightly irritated at the idea.

"Of course" she answered, "what other project do you know of that I've poured so much time and energy into as that one?"

"You know I do not approved of you rebuilding that abomination," Vegeta said reprovingly."Those androids are counterfeit living beings and have no place in universe.Despite how much you and your friends, especially the runt who's setting up housekeeping with one, try to pretend that they are normal nothing could be farther from the truth.They are just corpses with electrical circuits in them that make them move and talk."

"Even if that's the case 16 isn't like 17 and 18" she said, "He's more of a machine than they are.He's just a fancy robot that uses a few human body parts."

"And that makes it better?" he asked."You know that I don't share your love of machines.They have their place and it is not proper for them to masquerade as real people."

"Let's not talk about it anymore Veggie-chan" Bulma said kissing him passionately.She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.She had been away from him too often lately and it felt good to be in his arms.

"What do you say about us skipping the party?" Vegeta asked Bulma seductively kissing her neck eliciting a giggle from her.

"I can't do that it's in my honor," she protested as he nuzzled her neck.

"That's never stopped us before" he replied nipping at her jawbone.

"I have to at least stay until after the dinner and the presentation" she said her resolve weakening as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Very well" the prince replied gazing deeply into her sky-colored eyes "we eat, you make your speech and then we can go somewhere more private."

Just when she was about to reply Bulma caught sight of the glimmer of a bright light in the sky.She looked up at it and saw a bright shooting star blazing across the sky."Look there's a meteor," said excitedly "I hope it doesn't burn entirely up."

Vegeta turned; leaving one arm snaked around Bulma's waist and looked up at the sky.He found it very relaxing to star gaze and didn't mind the interruption.After a he'd watched the object for a moment he couldn't help but notice there was something odd about this particular one."It's not a meteor," he said to his mate.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"It's slowing down the lower it gets in the atmosphere" he commented.

"You're right" Bulma exclaimed "and that means its using counter thrust which means it has engines and I've never heard of a meteor with engines."

"I'm going to go check it out" Vegeta told her.

"Not without me or my friends you aren't" Bulma informed him firmly.

"Why should I take you?" Vegeta demanded."You'd only get in the way if there was trouble."

"Because you'll probably blast it before we know if its friendly or not and if I'm there I'll make sure you don't get carried away" Bulma answered pointedly.

Vegeta sighed.He knew that he'd might as well take her with him."I'll take you" he said scooping her up "but I'm not waiting for those weaklings.They wouldn't be of any use any way."

Just as they began to take off Krillan burst through the balcony doors followed by the entourage of the other Z warriors and company.

"Hey you two!" the former monk called flying up to meet them.

Vegeta cursed under his breath, stopped and glared at the small man impatiently.

"Gohan just called and said that the instruments at Capsule Corporation showed that a spaceship landed near here," he told Bulma trying not to be nervous about the way Vegeta was glaring. 

"We saw it" Bulma informed him excitedly "and we're going there right now.Care to join us?"

"Of course" Krillan exclaimed."No offense Bulma but that's most boring party I've ever been to."

"Then I suggest we waste no more time" Vegeta snapped and rocketed away.

"Hey guys" Krillan shouted down to the others "follow Vegeta if you're coming."This said he took off after the fast disappearing couple.

One after another they flew away.First 18, then Yamcha, Ten and Choatzu.

"Well" Muten Roshi said to Chi Chi, Lunch and Maron with a twinkle in his eye "it looks like I have the pleasure of the company of you lovely ladies this evening."

"How nice of you Muten Roshi" Maron beamed grabbing the old man's arm."What a gentleman!"

"Don't hog them all," said Oolong sidling up to Maron "there's more than enough to go around."

"LOOK PIG!" Chi Chi shouted in Oolong's face."Don't even think about it.She may be clueless but I'm not and I won't allow you to work any of your schemes."She then turned to Muten Roshi."And as for you hand over the pictures you took from under the table" she ordered.

"Me?Pictures?" Roshi nervously replied sweat drops beginning to bead on his forehead.

"Don't play innocent with me" Chi Chi said powering up."Hand them over NOW!" 

"I don't have any pictures" he insisted.

"Sure you do," said Maron pulling them out of his pocket helpfully."Hey!" she protested when he snatched them back.

"MUTEN ROSHI!!!!" Chi Chi screamed at the old man.

"Okay Chi Chi don't get you underwear in a knot" he said handing the pictures over.

"If you say one more word about women's undergarments I'm going make you pay," she said snatching the pictures away from the old man.She then grabbed the blue-haired woman by the arm and led her away.

"Yeah" Lunch added."Don't try anything.I have a feather and I'm not afraid to use it."

Oolong and Roshi stood speechless as they watched the ladies go.

"What did I do?" Oolong asked.

_That's it for now.What's coming up?_

_ _

_Everyone arrives at the landing site and somebody's watching..._

_ _

# Chapter 2: Discoveries


	3. Chapter 2: Discoveries

_The same disclosure in the Prologue applies here._

_ _

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

The three demi-saiyajin stared at the figure on the table.It was a man, a huge man that was built like a bodybuilder.Although he doubtlessly hadn't seen the sun in a long-time his skin was tanned.He had strong chiseled features and a knot of thick red hair on the crown of his head.The boys were all silent, but for different reasons.Goten was silent because he was scared of the monster movie come to life that he now seemed to be living.Trunks was silent because he was basking in the realization of just how smart and cool his mom was and whether he could help in her experiment and Gohan was silent because he was shocked to come face-to-face with someone from the past that he never thought he'd see again.

"Cool!" Trunks exclaimed breaking the silence."My mom really did make her very own Frankenstein!"

"Is he dead?" Goten asked wide-eyed grabbing onto his older brother's hand.

Trunks and Goten looked curiously at Gohan who was dumbfounded while his mind raced for answers as he stared at the giant laying silently on his back before him."It's got to be him but how?" he mused silently to himself. 

"Gohan?" Goten asked after not getting a response."Trunks what's wrong with him?"

"Hey Gohan" asked Trunks giving the older boy's leg a jab."Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess" the teenager replied."I'm just surprised is all.You see I know this guy.Well, at least, I did."

"Awesome!" said Trunks."You mean you knew him before my mom started experimenting on him?Before he died?"

"Not exactly" Gohan said."You see this guy is an android.His name is Android 16."

"That's even better than a monster!" Trunks said in awe.

"An android?" Goten asked "Like 18 and 17?"

"Yes," Gohan said."They were made by the same man."

"You mean that Dr. Gero guy?" Trunks asked excitedly."The guy who made Cell?"

"Yeah" Gohan said."He helped me fight Cell but he was destroyed.There was hardly anything left of him and I have no idea how your mom could have rebuilt him."

"Well she is a genius" Trunks said matter-of-factly.

Gohan peered down at the lavender haired demi-saiyajin who was grinning from ear to ear glowing with only the pride a son could have for his mother.

"Spaceships landing and now androids" said Gohan "I feel like I'm in the middle of a bad science fiction movie."

The young man looked on with interest from within the confines of his ship, high up on the hill, while the first earthlings arrived to investigate the crater.He had no fear of being discovered.The Ki shield blocked out his life signature, the cloaking shield blocked out his ship from view and the electronic shields left no trace of mechanical activity for censors to detect.He could make his observations from afar to see if this planet merited a closer inspection.

What the youth found interesting was that the two earthlings had flown in which meant they had at least a rudimentary understanding of Ki and its usage.At least the male did because it was he that had flown in.He was carrying the female so he had no idea if she could fly herself.He could see them down below him in his mind puzzling over what was left of the meteor.

The woman appeared to be rooting around in a small hand held bag for something.She found it stepped back and threw it to the ground and, to his astonishment, a large industrial lamp appeared in a puff of smoke.

"These people may be more technologically advanced than I gave them credit for!" the boy gasped.He watched as she hit the switch illuminating the area.

Intrigued he magnified the optical sensors until he could view the female that had performed the amazing feat.She appeared to be rather good looking.At least her body was well endowed with all the curves in the right places and the red sleeveless garment she was wearing showed this fact off quite well.It was low-cut, tight, came to just above the knee and looked rather fancy.He focused on her face and found it very pleasing as well.She had big blue eyes, full lips and a small delicate nose framed by short aqua hair.She was talking, probably to the male, and looked rather annoyed as she squatted in a very lady-like way to observe the "crash site" better.

He noticed her suddenly look over her shoulder and when he moved the camera in that direction he saw a small, bald headed man, wearing what appeared to be some sort of dress suit landing on the ground.Next a beautiful, young, blonde woman landed next to him.She was very curvy, not quite as well endowed as the aqua-haired female though, and was clad in a similarly cut garment to the one the other female wore.Another male landed behind her that had brown hair, was well built, and had a scar across one of his cheeks.He appeared to be dressed in the same garment as the other male.Next a three-eyed man and a strange looking short one landed also dressed in the same type of suit landed.

"Now it's getting interesting," the blonde youth stated leaning on his elbows grasping his chin thoughtfully."Perhaps this planet was inhabited by more than one sentient life form.Ship send out the reconnaissance micro-robot.I want to get some readings on all of these creatures."

As the robot was deployed he decided to take a look at the male that had arrived with the aqua-haired female.He found him crouching with his back to him.He seemed to be wearing the same black and white attire as the other males but what was really eye catching was the hair.It was black and stood straight up and came to a point and there was only one race that he knew of that had such gravity defying hair.He was wearing a long jacket, which made it difficult to see if he had a tail.He focused in closer on the man's head just in time for him to stand up and turn around giving him the shock of his three lives.

"Prince Vegeta?" he questioned in shock."It can't be him, can it?"Of course it had been many years, a previous life in fact, when he had last seen him in person.The prince was much younger then but he had seen plenty of holoimages of the saiyajin since then.Calling one up he compared the images.

"The reconnaissance robot is within range," the ship announced.

"Okay" he said cracking his knuckles "turn on the audio and scan the male that I'm observing now."

"I'm telling you guys that this is really fishy" he heard a female voice proclaim as the audio came on line while he was observing the data coming in on the screen.He pulled his view out to see that it was the blue-green haired woman who spoke."It looks like it crashed and then was blasted.If it had fallen here it would have made a much bigger crater, a larger impact would have occurred and there would be evidence of burning away of the rock from the friction of the atmosphere at least much more than this shows."

"She appears to be some sort of scientist" the blond youth observed.

"Bulma's right" the other woman said.

"Thanks 18" the woman now identified as Bulma replied."Besides Vegeta will back me up on this.He noticed that it was acting strange when we saw it come in too."

"So it is you," he said smiling.The data on the screen showed that the man was indeed saiyajin and, although he unfortunately had no DNA blue print for the prince, the name and his visual identification made it official."You didn't disappear," he thought with growing interest."You've been living here on this rock the whole time.'

"My woman is correct" Vegeta stated simply.

"My, my" the blonde youth thought with a laugh."So this Bulma is your mate dear prince.I'm surprised that you lowered yourself to mate with an alien but I can't say I blame you.You do have good taste."

"If that's true then something has to be here that blasted it" the short bald one said.

"But there's nothing here but this crater" the triclops stated.

"Yeah" the short strange looking one added "Nothing could have disappeared that fast."

The boy enjoyed watching such exchanges.It always gave him such a powerful feeling to be watching others undetected.To know you could do anything and they wouldn't be the wiser.

"There is something here," the saiyajin prince stated."We are being watched."

"I'm glad to know that your instincts haven't weakened" the green-eyed youth thought.

"Oh come on Vegeta" the man with the short brown hair said "there's no way you can be sure of that."

"My senses are superior to yours human" Vegeta replied to the man with distinct dislike "and I know there is something here."

"There appears to be a little bit of friction between these two," he observed.

"Come on you two" Bulma said stepping between the two with a nervous laugh "there's no need to argue about this.No matter what way we look at it something's here on Earth and we don't know if it's friendly or not so we should be careful.We can't see much now in the dark as it is so we should come back in the morning."

"For once you are speaking sense woman," Vegeta said to his mate's displeasure.

"So what do we do now?" the short bald one asked.

"Its back to the party Krillan" Bulma stated."My Dad's probably beside himself the way we all took off."

"Okay" Krillan said with a sigh.

Bulma squatted down."You all go ahead" she said "we'll meet you in a minute.I'm going to grab a few of those rocks to analyze."

"Okay Bulma" said the three-eyed man."Let's go Chaotzu," he said to the strange doll person "I don't want Lunch to wait for us any longer than she has to."

"Catch you in a few" 18 said."Come on Krillan."

In a less than a couple of minutes everyone was gone but for the saiyajin prince and his scientist mate.

"I should have gotten those readings on the others when I had the chance" the boy said with a shake of his blonde head."Scan her," he ordered.

The information came up confirming that she was indeed human.He watched as she tossed a small canister on the ground and a box appeared in another cloud of smoke.

"I think that I'd like to tag her" he remarked."Following her may give me a good idea what this planet's technology is like."

"Woman" Vegeta said impatiently "You have enough of those rocks now.Hurry up and encapsulate them I want to get out of here.I still feel like we are being watched."

"I didn't think you'd be so anxious to get back to the party Vegeta" Bulma said touching the side of the box.The whole thing folded in on itself until all that was left was one of those tiny canisters.

"Amazing technology" the youth said with a smile."Vegeta called it encapsulation.At least there is one thing I can bring back for the Guild.This and information regarding the truth about the saiyajin prince's supposed 'disappearance' will make this trip worth while.There are several parties who will be very interested to find out that he is alive and well.Of course this information won't come without a price."

The human woman turned off the lamp and touched it and it too appeared to fold up into a canister but it was hard to tell for sure in the dark.She placed both in something and put it in her hand-held bag.

"Okay" she chirped walking to the saiyajin and throwing her arms around his neck "I'm ready."

"I almost forgot" the youth berated himself."Have the microbot tag the woman.Set it on 24 hour surveillance."

"Ouch!" the woman exclaimed."Something bit me!"

The boy smiled.The homing device was in place.

"You don't have to be so loud woman," the prince said irritably as he gathered the female up into his arms.

"Well excuse me for living" Bulma snapped. "Its not my fault that you have such good hearing."

"No" came Vegeta's reply "just as it is not my fault that you have such a big mouth."

The youth chuckled."Watching these two could prove to be rather entertaining," he said leaning his chin on his gloved hand.

"Just shut up and take me back to my party" Bulma replied.

He watched them take off in the opposite direction that the others had taken with the microbot in pursuit.

"The party is in the other direction," Bulma snapped.

"Who said we are going back there?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta we have to go back" Bulma stated.

"No we don't" Vegeta said."You will be President of the company whether or not you go back so it is unnecessary.I intend to collect on your promise from earlier.The moment you get back to the house you will be studying those rocks and so I'm going to take advantage of the fact I have all to myself for the moment."

"Vegeta take me back now," the woman demanded."We agreed dinner and the ceremony and then we could sneak off for some fun."

"We've already broken that agreement by sneaking off to look at this rock" the saiyajin answered."You are at my mercy for the rest of the evening woman so just sit back and enjoy it."

"Break off audio/visual link and stop recording I doubt I'll learn anything else of use tonight.Start recording again in the morning when she awakens."He wasn't a voyeur after all.

The boy clasped his hands together thoughtfully as the feed was cut off."Tomorrow I'll do a little surveying of the area as well" he told himself with a smile "for now I'm going to take a little nap."He smiled as he leaned back in his chair.This assignment was turning out much better than he had expected.

Gohan ran out the length of the lab toward the ringing phone.He slipped on the floor sending him crashing into the wall before he could grab the receiver."Moshi, moshi" he said out of breath.

"Gohan is that you?" the voice of Mrs. Briefs asked."You sound like you've been exercising.Is my grandson giving you trouble?"

"No, I had to run for the phone is all" the youth answered."What do you want?"

"Oh" said Mrs. Briefs, "I just wanted to know if Bulma and Vegeta had come home?"

"No" he answered after quickly surveying the area for their Kis."Aren't they with you?"

"Well they all went out to investigate that spaceship and everyone came back but Bulma and Vegeta," she said.

"Sorry ma'am" he answered politely "but they didn't come here."

"Oh well" she said with a giggle "I guess that means the party is going on without Bulma.I'm sure they won't be coming back here tonight."

"But I thought the party was for her?" Gohan asked.

"It is but I think they found something a little more fun to do and knowing Vegeta they'll be enjoying themselves for quite sometime" she said with a giggle.

Gohan blushed when he realized what she meant."Uh, Mrs. Briefs" Gohan began trying hard not to think about the missing couple."Do you know what they found?"

"Just a rock" she said.

"A rock from space?" Gohan asked.

"I assume so" Mrs. Briefs said "but they seem to think that there's more to it than that.They're going back in the morning to investigate some more."

"Good" said Gohan."Then maybe I can join them this time."

"Well I have to get back to the party," Mrs. Briefs said."Sorry to bother you sweetheart.Good bye."

"Bye" he said his sensitive hearing just catching the sound of a mysterious click before the other line hung up.Gohan, suspecting a certain lavender-haired mischief-maker, went in search of the boys and found them in another corner of the lab innocently tinkering with a computer.

"Who was it?" Trunks asked.

The boy was so composed that he almost doubted himself for a second until he saw his younger brother obviously trying to keep himself from laughing.

"I think you know already," Gohan answered."What are you two up to?"

"Nothing" Trunks replied to which Goten let out the giggle he was trying to suppress.

"You better not be planning to sneak off to the landing site because you won't get very far," Gohan said."I'm watching you two closely for the rest of the evening.Come on let's get out of this lab."

"Okay" Trunks said."I'll turn off the computer and the light."

Gohan eyed them suspiciously and exited the room.

"What did they say?" Goten whispered to his friend as he slid down from the chair.

"They didn't do much because it was too dark" Trunks replied to his friend with a grin "and they aren't going back until morning which means there is still plenty of stuff to see."

"But we can't leave" Goten said, "My brother will make sure of that."

"Well I'm not planning on going now" Trunks replied."If we meet early this morning and go before anyone else gets there we can probably come away with some interesting souvenirs."

"What time do we meet?" Goten asked excitedly.

"4:30 by the compound gates" Trunks said with a conspiratory smirk that his friend returned."Now lets go before your brother gets suspicious." 

Trunks and Goten ran after Gohan determined to be good for the rest of the evening while looking forward to their secret adventure early the next morning.

# What are the boys getting themselves into?Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!

## Chapter 4: Hey Mom, Meet Wrench


	4. Chapter 3: Hey Mom, Meet Wrench

_Here is the next chapter of my epic.Here in you finally meet the mysterious character that has been lurking in the shadows since the Prologue.In case you haven't figured it out by now, his name is Wrench, hence the title of this chapter._

_ _

_DISCLIAMER:Although DBZ Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, and the androids do not belong to me Wrench does.So if you decide you want to use him for anything (I'm not really sure why anyone would) ask my permission first.This is a not-for-profit work._

**Chapter 3: Hey Mom, Meet Wrench**

Trunks and Goten sped away into the wilderness.The purple-haired boy led the way his backpack strapped firmly to his back.He flew in the direction that the equipment had indicated shielding his eyes from the rising son.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Goten asked the boy flying ahead of him.

"Yeah" Trunks replied, "I'm sure.It won't take long."With that he sped up slightly.

"Hey!" the younger boy shouted."Not so fast.I'm not that good of a flier yet," Goten protested.

Trunks sighed and slowed down.After all, Gohan had only been training his brother for a few months so he had to be patient.At least that's what his mother would say if she were there.

"It's right down there" Trunks exclaimed quickly descending.

Goten followed as speedily as he could towards the rock resting in the large crater below.Trunks was already climbing down inside of it when he touched down."Trunks wait for me!" Goten cried.

Ignoring his friend's protest Trunks immediately engrossed himself in running his hands over the surface of the large rock examining its texture."This is so cool" he told Goten once the other boy had reached him."Do you realize that meteors almost always completely burn up before they reached the ground?"

"No" Goten stated simply before attending to the task that he had come there for.The boy leaned over and began rooting through the pieces of broken off rock for the perfect prize for his collection.His mother had let him start one, because he seemed to like to eat rocks so much, hoping he would "learn to appreciate looking at them instead of stuffing them in his mouth."He however found something very different than what he was looking for.It was a long thin piece of metal sticking out from the bottom of the meteor.

"Trunks look" he said excitedly.

Trunks rushed over and smiled."It looks like someone drilled this into the meteor" he said excitedly."Quick look around and see if there are more," he told his friend.

After they had been searching for a while they found there were four identical rods all on one side of the rock, the side lying on the ground.It looked like someone had deliberately tried to hide them in the rubble.

"What do you think they're for?" Goten asked.

"I don't know," Trunks said. "But I bet my mom would know."

"But we can't tell her about us finding it" Goten said.

"Yeah" Trunks said sadly remembering."I'm sure they'll see them when they come here though."

"Maybe" Goten replied stooping down to search for a suitable candidate for his collection.

"Well I'm going to see what other readings I can get" the lavender-haired demisaiyajin stated swinging the backpack off his shoulders.He unzipped it and pulled out one of the instruments he had pilfered from his mother's lab.Trunks was about to turn it on when it was ripped from his hand and stuck to the rock.Both boys stared wide-eyed at the device as it clung to the meteorite.

"What happened?" questioned Goten.

"I think this rock has been magnetized," Trunks said walking over to the device.Trunks tried to remove the object from the rock but the instrument stubbornly clung to the surface.Trunks next braced his feet on the meteorite and tried yanking it off but it didn't budge.Goten giggled and Trunks glared at his friend.

"Don't laugh.If my mom comes here and finds this sticking to the rock then were both sunk!" Trunks told him.

"Sorry you just look so funny" the black-haired demisaiyajin said.

"Stop gawking and help me already!" Trunks ordered loosing his patience.Goten shrugged and got behind Trunks and grasped his shoulders."Okay on 3 we pull, got it?"

"I understand" Goten replied thinking that for some reason they had done something like this not long ago.

Trunks gave the countdown and both boys heaved with all of their might without even moving the object one centimeter."Damn!" Trunks exclaimed beginning to loose his temper.He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself like his grandmother taught him."Maybe if we power-up we can do it," he said to Goten hopefully.

Goten shrugged and jumped down.Trunks frowned at the other boys perfect composure not understanding in the least how the thought of facing an angry Chi Chi, Bulma and Vegeta didn't seem to be fazing him.Just then a lance of energy shot uncomfortably close to his head slamming into the rock.

Bulma felt like her soul was wrapped in a warm comfortable blanket as she slowly began to rouse from slumber.She stirred and moved her head feeling the silky, smooth, softness brush against her cheek.She smiled, without opening her eyes, yet still knowing by feel and by instinct just what is was that held her close and tight and just what her arms now encircled.

Slowly she opened her eyes and a sea of black, thick hair met them.His head was resting in the crook of her neck and hers was resting against the crown of his head, smashing flat his crest of upswept hair, and using it as a soft and firm pillow.She smiled as she felt the even rhythm of his breathing as it caressed and tickled her chest.They were curled into each other.His arms were wrapped around her waist and held her firmly against his body in a grip that even in sleep was impossible to break.Their legs were entwined in a curious twist with each other and the damp bed sheets that would be difficult to untangle without effort.They were just as they had fallen asleep the night before.

It was rare when she woke before him and so she was careful not to move for he was a light sleeper and she wanted the moment to last.Bulma loved the feeling of just being held close by her prince and she could never get this when he was awake.It wasn't that he didn't hold her and allow her to cuddle with him, because he did in between their fevered bouts of lovemaking, but he was never merely content with just being still and holding her as he was now.His hands were always caressing and his lips were always leaving a hot trail of kisses somewhere on her body and sometimes all Bulma wanted was the simple joy of being in contact with him.The only time she got that was in sleep.He held her as they slept and so it was only in the brief moments when she was drifting into or was waking from the world of dreams that she could enjoy the feeling of just being close to the one she loved.

She kissed the top of his head burying her nose in his thick, soft, fur-like hair before laying her cheek against his head once more.He stirred making her regret her action and she closed her eyes trying to make the moment last but to no avail.She felt his grip shift his head begin to move.Lifting her head and opening her eyes again she was met by a pair of sleepy black eyes.He shifted his gaze and looked at the clock on the wall before looking into her depths ofblue.

"You are up early woman" he said with a smirk "I thought after last night you would be sleeping in."

Bulma smiled."I guess I'm just anxious to get out there and investigate the landing site, find out what I missed from my party, and get to work on my project" she said.

"It's a little early for those things" Vegeta answered nuzzling her neck."There's not enough light to investigate yet and no one else is awake" he said rubbing her back and nipping at the skin of her neck."You will have to find something else to do with your time."

Bulma laughed as he crushed her in his embrace."Didn't you get enough last night?" she asked him breathlessly before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

"For last night I did" he told her telepathically not breaking the kiss shifting his body directly on top of hers "but today is a new day."Vegeta reached deeper into her mind with his own sparking their connection.He felt the flow of her emotions as she answered his amorous ministrations with her own.When their minds were linked he could feel the familiar urge to complete the bond but he ignored it concentrating only on the shared emotions pouring through the connection.

Bulma felt her mind begin to fill with Vegeta's affection and longing and gave into it as always.She didn't understand how or why it happened but knew that saiyajin were telepathic and that somehow he was able to forge a connection between them at will.Normally she simply relaxed but lately she had begun to feel a pull; A pull that wanted her to reach for his consciousness.Normally she ignored it but recently the drive had become stronger and more pronounced than it had been in the past.She found herself delving into his mind and, at first he seemed to half reject it, then she began to feel his mind merge with hers.It felt like they weren't just in each other's minds but were sharing one consciousness and she began to see into his thoughts.A warm feeling of completion began to wash over her and she gasped as it was suddenly ripped away despite how desperately she tried to hold onto it.

Vegeta looked down at Bulma in shock at what she had almost accomplished."She had almost completed the bond" he thought to himself "but how?She is not telepathic."Still more disturbing to him was the fact that he had nearly opened his mind to her.She nearly had seen everything he had been so careful to hide from her.

Bulma was confused.Vegeta was clearly agitated and he had shut her completely out his mind."Vegeta" she began to ask before he cut her off placing a finger on her lips.

"It is nothing woman" Vegeta told her falsely."Just ignore it."

"It is important" she said."Otherwise you wouldn't have reacted like you did."Lazily she began to trace circles with her hands down the length of his back as she always did to calm him."I'm sorry," she said soothingly as she watched the agitation begin to melt away. "I don't want to upset you I'm not sure why I did it or what exactly I did.Maybe, if I understood what this connection is that we seem to have I could prevent it from happening again."

Vegeta looked at her face and felt only guilt.What she had tried to do was natural, the way he was keeping the bond from completing was not, and yet she was apologizing to him.What was worse, she was asking for him to explain it.He had carefully avoided explaining bonding to her because he knew she would be hurt when she found out that he didn't want to complete it."It is not your fault," he told her."Don't worry about it," he added."I'm going to train," he said dislodging himself from her grasp.

"Wait" Bulma cried."Whenever I mention this strange feeling that we are connected somehow you pull away and it hurts me.Please explain this to me.I want to understand what's happening."

"I cannot explain it," he told her.

"You can't or you won't?" Bulma insisted.He shook his arm from her grasp and climbed to the edge of the bed ready to get up but he felt her small hands grip his shoulders from behind and froze.

"Vegeta" she asked "Why do you shut me out like this?All that I want to do is understand you better but you never tell me anything.I've been your mate for five years and yet I don't feel that I know you that deeply.I know that you don't want me to and just want to accept it unquestioningly but I can't."

"Don't be ridiculous," he answered in confusion.He didn't want a mindless automaton.One of the things that drew him to her was her proud independence and her stubborn will."You are speaking nonsense," he told her almost soothingly.

"It's not nonsense.I'm confused Vegeta" she in growing frustration."Sometimes I feel like we are so close that we are joined at the soul and sometimes I feel like I'm not really a part of your life and that I mean nothing to you."Bulma felt his muscles tense beneath her hands but he didn't try to leave either convincing her that there was a part of him that wanted to tell her everything but that he was repressing it.

"You are my mate woman," he told her."Of course I want you in my life or I wouldn't have taken you, there are just some things that are better left unsaid."He turned and looked into her deep azure eyes and his words caught in his throat as he saw how truly pained she was."I have no desire to hurt you woman," he said soothingly brushing an aqua lock from her forehead."You must believe that."

"Then let me in," she pleaded in a quivering voice."Let me know you.Tell me everything there is to know about the saiyajin.Teach me all the customs, the history and the language so I can understand the words you whisper in my ear.Tell me about your father and mother and what it was like to be a prince."She gripped his arms tighter and looked deeply into his troubled eyes."Tell me what your life was like with Freeza and how you were able to survive it."

"You don't want to know me woman," he told her sorting through the confusing array of emotions he was feeling simultaneously "if you did you would regret it."

"I never could regret it," she said."I love you and its part of who you are."

At last he was able to grasp one of the emotions that swam around inside his head.He allowed the familiar thread of anger to take over and stood up."You think that your pitiful love can heal anything, don't you woman?" he snapped at her."Well it cannot. Sometimes the only thing that it's good for it to make pain still deeper than it has to be."

"At first maybe it hurts" she said "but it does heal in time and it makes you stronger when it does."

"It only creates the illusion of strength," he told her pointedly yanking a bodysuit out of the closet."Love is nothing more than a crutch to lean on, because when it is taken away you are just as weak and helpless as you were before."

"Is that how you feel about me?" she asked with tears in her eyes watching as he began to dress."Am I just a convenient crutch for you to lean on when you feel like it or maybe you don't even love me at all?"She saw his facial muscles tighten at her last statement but he made no answer as he donned his breastplate and pulled on his boots."Please Vegeta," she begged "tell me what you want of me. Do you truly want me or do you just want someone to warm your bed, feed you and raise your heir?Why don't you want me to know you?"He stood up and pulled on his gloves refusing to speak or look at her.Deliberately she leaned forward and grabbed him around the waist and he looked at her in surprise."Maybe you're right," she said."Maybe love is a crutch but its but its not meant to be taken away.If it's the right kind of love then it never will leave you no matter what happens.We both promised each other that we would never leave one another and I meant it.Somehow I think that you did too and you did because you do love me no matter how much you want to deny it."

"Sometimes it is taken away by force or chased away and there is nothing that can be done regardless of the promises that have been made," he told her.

Suddenly everything he said clicked in her mind and made sense."That's the problem isn't it Vegeta?" she said."You think that if I know too much about you it will chase me away.You're wrong.I love you too much to let that happen.Have a little more faith in me Vegeta.Our relationship could be so much more than it is if you could just learn to accept my love for what it is.Trust me."

He stood in shock.Somehow show had figured out his fear of loosing her.That one day he would come to regret having allowed himself to care because of the pain it would cause.The truth in her words stung.He didn't really trust her as she did him.She gave of herself completely and totally but he feared betrayal above all things, even from her."I must go," he stated evading her eyes and steeling his voice."Release me."

Bulma complied with his order and fresh pain stabbed her heart.He thought so little of her love for him that he didn't want to get too close so it wouldn't hurt him if she left."You know if you push someone away often enough eventually they'll listen despite how much it hurts," she said. "Don't worry, I'll never ask you to let me in again."

Vegeta looked at her face and could see the difference immediately.She now was putting up her own wall in response to his.He would be a hypocrite to reproach her from doing so and he simply retreated from her.

Trunks' and Goten's heads immediately snapped in the direction from which the ki blast had come planting their feet in fighting stances.Their eyes came to rest on a figure that stood at the edge of the crater.Automatically the boys reached out to sense the stranger's ki while suppressing their own.There was nothing at all remarkable about the signature; in fact it was very weak.The boys relaxed a bit with this knowledge and the fact that the stranger hadn't moved to attack was also of some comfort.

"What did you do that for?" Trunks questioned in the best imitation of his father's demanding and dangerous tone.

The boy smiled, because he was a boy and probably no more than about 11 years old at that, and his green eyes twinkled with amusement."I was only trying to be helpful" he replied."My blast dislodged that instrument you were so interested in retrieving."

"What?" the lavender-haired demisaiyajin shouted in alarm and started searching through the rubble.

Goten continued to look fiercely at their blonde-haired intruder."Who are you?" he demanded."Why are you here?"

"My name is Wrench," the boy answered."I imagine I'm here for the same reason that you are.To investigate this meteorite."

"You're just lucky that my mom's scanner isn't broken," Trunks said crossly."You could have gotten me into big trouble."

"Please" said Wrench "there's no need to be so nasty." With that he jumped and gracefully executed a flip landing a few feet in front of him."I was hoping that we could be friends," the boy continued as he stood up.

Trunks suspiciously examined the boy now that he was closer.His blonde hair was shoulder-length and full and he had a rather nice face set-off by his green eyes.His attire was a bit strange.He had on a long trench coat that almost touched the ground, and his hands were covered with a pair of black gloves.The clothing he had on underneath the coat somewhat resembled a gi.It was an olive sort of green and the neck hung down a bit revealing he had on a black undershirt.Around his waist was a wide black belt with a silver buckle in the middle.The large buckle had a strange symbol on it, the likes of which Trunks had never seen.The pants on the outfit were baggy and were tucked into a pair of black boots.

"And just who are you?" Wrench asked setting his gaze on Goten.His sensors had picked up the fact that he was half-saiyajin but he was not related to the prince and he was most curious to find out who his father was.

"My name is Son Goten," the black-haired demisaiyajin answered beginning to feel a little more comfortable."I live in the mountains."

"And what about you?" the boy asked turning to the lavender-haired boy laughing internally.Of course he knew who he was.The scans had immediately picked up on the fact that he was the son of Prince Vegeta and his scientist mate that he had observed the night before.

"I'm Trunks Vegeta-Briefs," the boy said proudly and "I live in my family's compound at the _Capsule Corporation_."

Obviously, from the way the boy said this it was meant to impress, so Wrench feigned surprise."_The_ Capsule Corporation?" he asked.

"Yes" said Trunks beginning to loose his inhibition."My mom was just made President and she's the genius behind most of our products."

"Really?" he asked with some interest."I don't think you're who you say you are" he accused Trunks.

Trunk's temper immediately soared."I'm not a liar!" he protested.

"Then prove it," said Wrench."I won't believe you until you take me to Capsule Corporation and prove it."

"You're on baka!" Trunks cried."I'll take you there right now!"

"Uh Trunks" Goten said sheepishly."If you brought him now then your mom and dad would ask where we've been."

"Oh yeah" Trunks said a bit perturbed."I assume you know where the compound is?" he asked the blonde boy.Wrench nodded clasping his hands behind his back."Come to the gate in 2 hours and then you'll eat your words."

"I'll be looking forward to it," said Wrench with a smile.

Trunks smirked cockily. "We have to be going now," he said."Come on Goten" he told his friend before retrieving his backpack and flying away.

"It was nice meeting you" Goten said not forgetting his manners before joining his friend.

Wrench laughed as he watched them go."Children" he said contemptuously "they are so easy to manipulate.Just find their weakness, exploit it and they'll fall right into whatever trap you've set."Wrench was quite pleased with himself.In two hours he would be getting a personal tour of the place where all of the technology he had seen apparently had come from."I wonder if dear old Vegeta will recognize me," he thought in amusement."Of course, I'm much younger than I was then" he laughed at the thought and made his way to the ship.This mission was turning out to be very entertaining.

Bulma grumbled when the phone on her desk rang.

"Bulma Briefs" she said trying to sound as civil as she could.

"Hi Bulma" Gohan's voice said."I was wondering when you were planning on going back to where the meteorite crashed."

"Well" Bulma stated testily dropping her professional veneer at sound of the familiar voice."The truth is I'm not really feeling like doing that right now.You can go and tell me what you find."

"Okay Bulma" Gohan said sounding a bit confused and worried."Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay!" Bulma answered."I've just had the worst morning imaginable and I'm going to scream if I have to answer another stupid question."

"I'm sorry to upset you" Gohan said, "I'll just stop by and get the instruments and do it myself."

Bulma sighed."Okay" she said."I'll meet you in my lab.Don't keep me waiting."She then hung up the phone and rubbed her temples.

To say that she was not having a good day was an understatement.After her confrontation with Vegeta she had gone to get Trunks up only to discover he wasn't in bed.She frantically searched the entire house and came up empty handed.She went to Vegeta and demanded that he help which he did, after the exchange of a few choice words.He searched for Trunks ki and he determined that he was not on the grounds of the compound and that he was coming home as they spoke.He then told Bulma, or rather commanded her, to go ahead to work and that he would handle "the disobedient brat" when he arrived.This had sparked yet another argument over the harsh way Vegeta dealt with Trunks that continued until Trunks appeared.Bulma gave her son a severe tongue lashing about his behavior and sternly warned Vegeta that she would kill him if Trunks had a single scratch on him when she came home before she left.

Those events had proved to be a precursor to all the other problems waiting for her at the office.Already in a bad mood, and having trouble concentrating on her work, her father further fouled her disposition by bringing in the news stories on the ceremony last night containing all the speculation about why she disappeared from the function (including some doubts about her sanity) and lecturing her about taking her responsibility as the new president seriously.After that Mr. Murphy showed up and compounded the matter asking her if she was truly "mentally fit" to handle their merger deal.To this she had delicately replied by telling him he could "stick his money where the sun don't shine" and forced him to leave thus sabotaging the year's worth of work to make the merger possible not caring in the least.

She was near the breaking point, she could feel it, and wanted to escape.She didn't care what anyone thought; she was calling it a day."It's my prerogative," she said to herself." I'm President of the Capsule Corporation after all.I can do as I please and right now I need to go and release some steam."

Gathering her things up she told Ms Shortcakes to clear her schedule for the day and marched out the door.She headed towards her lab and threw all of the instruments Gohan needed into a bag just in time for him to show up. 

Bulma opened the door and tossed the bag at him."Just be sure you bring everything back in one piece" she told him before slamming and locking it.Sure her behavior was extremely abrasive and unmannerly but she didn't care.Bulma didn't want to see, hear or speak to anyone else for the rest of the day.She just wanted to forget about life and her problems for a little while, and the best way for her to do that was work.Honest-to-goodness technical work like her current project, the one she had been working on for the past four years. 

She headed towards the corner where Android 16 lay frozen in inactivity.She really couldn't call him dead.He wasn't alive in the typical sense but he wasn't exactly dead either.What was left of his original "brain" still held everything that was vital about him, that which made him an individual and it merely needed to be connected properly and turned on.Then 16 would back virtually the same as he was before, accept maybe for a few lost memories and the enhancements she had made.

She walked over and turned on the lights surrounding the work area and uncovered the sleeping giant.She admired her work.He was a perfect replica looking exactly as she had remembered the original looking.She had even had her people copy his attire right down to the last detail, only she had them replace the Red Ribbon Army logo with the Capsule Corporation logo. She had used Gero's blue prints to build him, working out the bugs and making improvements as she went.She built him almost entirely from scratch, using a new alloy that she had invented making him at least twice as strong as the original.She created a smoother more responsive synaptic system making this 16 agile as well as strong, which was a balance even Gero couldn't even manage.The one thing however she didn't try to improve on was the electronic brain because that controlled who he was.She knew that any change could alter his personality, which was something she didn't want.She didn't want another android that just looked like 16, she wanted to resurrect the old 16 and give him the chance to live out a decent life.He deserved that chance. 

Bulma sat down at the computer terminal hooked up to the android and began to run a diagnostic.She watched as everything checked out perfectly until it stopped at the assessment of the "brain".Shortly after the Cell Games she had gone back to see what she could find of the android and was pleased to find two large pieces of his head containing vital circuitry.By studying the blueprints she had determined what parts they were and repaired them.Then came the challenging part, she had to build the portions of the cybernetic matrix that were missing and try to integrate the new and old circuitry together.This was what had been eluding her for the last two years.

Bulma sighed and opened her journal notes and prepared to run over everything she had already attempted hoping that looking at them after an absence would allow her to see something she had been over looking.She was starting at the beginning of her notes hoping there might be something there that would unlock the key to releasing his mind.It was extremely hard to work on a project all by one's self with no one else's point of view to help you.Often they would see things you missed.Her father used to do things like that but ever since she got married he started taking little trips more frequently and wasn't around often enough to consult.Besides him there was really no one else that could understand these complex machines enough to help her.Perhaps Vegeta could, he had displayed an amazing aptitude for electronics and machinery when he helped her recreate some of the alien technology that he desired, but he abhorred the idea of androids so much she knew there was no way he would help her.

Just when she was beginning to fall asleep from boredom a sentence in one of her logs caught her eye...

Though remarkably similar there seems to be just enough difference between the conductive qualities of the alloys to prevent a clean firing of the synaptic signal, however, this seems to improve when I reverse the negative polarity of the original circuitry.

_ _

"I never tried to completely match the two charges exactly" she thought excitedly allowing her fingers to fly over the keyboard."Maybe today won't turn out to be so bad after all," she thought loosing herself in the calculations.

Trunks strained against the small Ki blast trying to use his own ki to counteract it.He tried to focus his energy and bring the largest part of it in front of him with the shear force of will but it was too much for the 4-year-old to handle.It burst through his defenses and it struck him in the chest sending him crashing into the floor of the gravity room.

Remembering what his father always told him he forced himself up to his feet despite being incredibly exhausted and that the gravity level was up to 6, the highest he had ever gone.His head hurt, his body hurt and his soul hurt but then again it wouldn't be punishment if it didn't.Feeling his body was ready to give out he looked pleadingly up at his father who still hung in the air above him while he struggled to move.His father was being harder on him than usual, but he seemed to be in a bad mood, just as his mother had been.

"Please" he said to his father."I can't take anymore."He saw the disappointment cross his father's face and felt sick at heart."I'm sorry," he added shifting his gaze down to the floor.

"Computer restore normal gravity" Vegeta ordered setting gracefully down on one foot, his arms crossed over his chest and his brow furrowed.His son was worn down but not injured badly, however, his mate would not be pleased with the abrasions Trunks had come away with."She does not understand that that the only way to advance is to push oneself to the breaking point and the only way improve is to raise the stakes the moment even a small breakthrough was made" he thought to himself."She only sees it as needless violence.She doesn't understand that mental toughness is also needed as well as physical and thus harsh words are also necessary.She only sees it as cruelty.She didn't understand me or what it is to be a saiyajin."This thought however, brought forward the bonding issue again."How could she understand unless he I show her.Telling her would not be enough but that would mean showing her everything."

Trunks looked curiously up at his father who uncharacteristically had not said a word from the moment he alighted on the ground.By this time he would normally be pointing out all the flaws in Trunks defense but, instead, he just stood staring at him."Father?" he asked worriedly."Are you alright?"

Vegeta snapped out of his dream world at his son's words.He looked at the boy's face looking up at him expectantly and felt guilty once again."Don't worry about me," he told the boy "you should be more concerned with yourself.You are fortunate that you are not on Vegetasei because you would have been beaten until you were half-dead for your disobedience.You should be thankful that I am not like my father or you would be in the regeneration tank right now."

Trunks could see that his father was upset and he naturally wanted to make him feel better."I am thankful," he said hugging his father's leg "and I'll try to be good."

Vegeta was taken aback by Trunks sudden display of affection.It made him feel awkward.He never would have dared to touch his father as his son freely touched him.Trunks then smiled up at him adoringly and he felt the warmth it brought to his soul.Emotions confused Vegeta to no end.He had just given the brat a pounding for his punishment and yet he responded with love and not resentment.A few years ago he would have pushed his son away and chastised him for showing emotion so openly but he did not wish to hurt him.He smirked at the child realizing just how much he and his mother had changed him and placed a hand on the his purple mop of hair."I will hold you to your word brat" he said to the demisaiyajin warmly.

Trunks beamed up at his father.He had long ago learned the great significance of small things where is father was concerned and knew that his father was returning his affection in the best way he knew how.

Vegeta felt a strange ki approaching from nearby.It was weak but there was something odd about it.Something almost familiar and yet unnatural hung about it.All in all it was not something he wanted on his family's land.

Trunks saw the strange expression that came over his father's face and recognized it as the far off look he got when he was sensing something so he opened himself up to search for whatever it was.Immediately he recognized the signature and released his father's legs."I got to go" he said slapping the control panel and dashing outside with a renewed burst of energy only to find himself lifted off the ground by the back of his shirt.

"Do you know who that is?" Vegeta asked his annoyed son.

"Yes" Trunks replied."I invited him to come."

"Then I will welcome him with you" he told the boy setting him down and taking off towards the ki.

"Hey!" Trunks said rushing after Vegeta.

"Yahoo!" Bulma shouted spinning around in her swivel chair.Giddy with the excitement of finding a way around the obstacle that had long plagued her she jumped up out of the chair and danced happily around the lab."I'm such a genius!" she declared.

She stopped and looked down at Android 16."Well big guy" she told the immobile figure "it looks like you just might be joining us fairly soon."

Bulma bounded over to the phone and dialed Krillan's number.

"Moshi, moshi" 18's voice said disinterestedly into the receiver.

"Just who I wanted to talk to!" Bulma excitedly."I think I did it 18!I think I can restart 16 now!"

"What?" 18 asked in disbelief.

"You heard me" Bulma spouted "I figured out the problem and I'm just dying to try out my theory so if you and your brother want to be here for it hurry on over."

"I'll get him right away and we'll be there as soon as possible" 18 said excitedly as well forgetting to say good bye before she hung up the phone.

Too elated herself to take offense Bulma set the receiver down without a qualm and then the phone rang immediately after it was replaced.

"Mrs. Briefs" a masculine voice said, "this is the security booth outside the compound.There's a boy here that claims to have an invitation to come to the residence."

"A boy?" Bulma said in confusion."Maybe he's a friend of Trunks.He never asked if he could invite anyone."

She then heard a gasp of surprise and a bit of commotion on the other end including her husband and son's voices.Not wasting anytime she went to investigate the situation.Once outside she un-encapsulated an air ski and rushed to the scene. 

Upon reaching the scene she found Vegeta glowrring suspiciously at a blonde boy who immediately turned his attention to her as she walked up.

"Hey mom," her son said excitedly in greeting "Meet Wrench."

_ _

I know it's an evil spot to stop but would you expect anything less from me? ;O) Hey I have to keep you guys interested in continuing to read my crazy flights of fancy, right?

So you have now finally met Wrench, the first character of my invention in the story.If he confuses you a bit with some of the stuff he says and does, well he will for a while yet, so just be patient.I promise I explain all later in the story.If you want to see what he looks like go to my homepage because I have a couple of color pics I drew of him there.

Coming up in the next chapter…

17 and 18 arrive for Bulma's attempt to reawaken 16.How will our technology-loving visitor Wrench react to the androids and Bulma's experiments?Will Bulma succeed in resurrecting the long inactive 16?Find out in…

**Chapter 4: Resurrecting the Giant**

** **

Shameless plugs:

Be sure to read my other current epic it's part 1 of a trilogy all about Vegeta's life before DBZ and you will find that all of my stories connect in some way.At one point or another in the trilogy you will see some of the characters that appear in this saga because Machine touches on Veggie's past. In fact,you will kind of be getting a sneak peek at some elements of part II of the trilogy inMachine.

Speaking of give aways (boy I'm being generous lately), if you read my short story A Super Saiyajin Story you will be getting a sneak peek of something that will happen in Machine.

Last but not least come and visit my homepag, The Songbird and the Dragon,for more fan fiction and fan art at [http://www.geocities.com/l_songbird][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/l_songbird



	5. Chapter 4: Resurrecting the Giant

_I'm sorry that I didn't get this out last week.My life has been crazy lately.Anyway I hope this was worth waiting for._

_ _

_Disclaimer:This is a nonprofit work, as in I have not received or earned anything for this story other than a few good reviews (thanks to everyone who has reviewed me!).I do not own any of the characters herein accept for Wrench and another new character that you are about to meet for the first time in this chapter._

_ _

Chapter 4: Resurrecting the Giant

Vegeta hung back and followed the little procession from a safe distance.He was close enough to the group so that he could see as well as hear everything but far enough away to indicate that he didn't want to get involved in the little tour.Ordinarily he would have left and recommenced his training leaving his mate and son to show the brat around but he just couldn't shake the strange feeling the boy gave him.This Wrench, as he called himself, didn't look like a threat but that didn't mean anything.He knew from experience that often threats were contained in the most inoffensive and surprising packages.His senses were telling him that this boy was not normal.He had a weak ki, the weakest that Vegeta had ever felt, but there was something unnatural about it.It was constant and steady.Every other ki that he had felt fluctuated with emotion and varied incessantly as its owner went about their activities, but not this boy's and that was highly suspicious.This suspicion was compounded by the fact that Vegeta was sure that even though he didn't recognize the child he had felt this Ki before, he wasn't sure where or when but he was positive that he had.Vegeta was determined that he wasn't going to leave Wrench alone with his mate and his son because of his uneasiness despite all of the annoying looks he was getting from Bulma.

"This is amazing" Wrench said genuinely looking at encapsulation process.The youth was highly impressed not only with the technology itself but also with its uniqueness.Usually most races develop similar technologies that vary only slightly from one another.Sometimes you were able to find a version of the technology that that more highly advanced than others but it was almost unheard of to stumble across an entirely new one.The rest of the technology was quite advanced but there was nothing that had really impressed him.

"Paging Bulma Briefs" a voice boomed from the overhead speakers.

"Oh crap!" Bulma exclaimed realizing that in her excitement at the prospect of showing off her company she had forgotten the 17 and 18 were coming."Excuse me for a moment" she said with a slight bow rushing to the nearest telephone.

"So what do you think of it?" Trunks asked the older boy with a smug smirk of triumph.

"Everything I've seen is impressive" Wrench said "and especially these capsules.Tell me, have we seen everything yet?"

"Not quite" Trunks replied.

"Is there anything else as exciting as this?" Wrench probed.

"Well, there's the space and military technology units but they never show those to anybody on tours.Other than that there's nothing else except what's in my mom's private lab."

"She has a private lab?" Wrench asked with slightly more enthusiasm than he felt."Is there anything in there worth seeing?"

"Let me put it this way" the four year-old said with a touch of arrogance."Everything that you've seen is nothing compared to the things my mom does in her private lab."

"Really?" Wrench replied."Do you think that I can see it?"

"Maybe" Trunks said disinterestedly."It depends on if my mom will take you there."

"Well" Bulma said apologetically coming up to the boys."I'm afraid that I have to meet someone and can't finish your tour.I can call someone to finish it up though if you want to see more."

"I would if I can see your private lab" Wrench said innocently.

Bulma shot a disciplinary look at Trunks who shrunk back slightly."I try to make it a practice not to show it to anyone" she told the boy.

"Not even for your biggest fan?" Wrench asked doing his best wide-eyed begging face.

Bulma smiled at the kid, he was even more manipulative than Trunks."Well…" Bulma began.

"Please mom" Trunks said with a puppy-dog pout."I only want him to see that you are the smartest and coolest mom ever."

"If you watch him, only show him what I tell you can and you leave the minute I tell you to I'll allow it this once" Bulma said giving in to the ego petting.

"I promise" Trunks swore solemnly.

"As do I," Wrench continued.

"Okay" Bulma said to the boys.Before she could continue she felt a familiar presence in her head.

"Woman I need to speak to you right now" Vegeta's voice said in her mind.Bulma looked up at Vegeta who still leaning against the wall staring at her intently.It was times like this that she wished she could answer him telepathically.Instead she frowned and hiked her eyebrows up at him in question."I will explain when you come here" his voice next said more insistent.Bulma frowned and dropped her shoulders in defeat.

"I need to talk to my husband a minute and then we'll go" she told them and headed towards where Vegeta stood.As soon as she reached him he pulled her into neighboring room and closed the door."Okay Vegeta" Bulma said crossing her arms in front of her "What is so important?"

"Don't take that brat into your lab" Vegeta ordered her pointedly.

"Why not?" Bulma asked in irritation.She was already fed-up with him after their two fights earlier that morning.

"Because I said so," he told her forcefully.

"I do what I damn well please and you have no right to order me around" Bulma told him.

"I am your mate and you owe it to me" Vegeta said with an impatient growl.

"Unless you can give me a good reason why I shouldn't I'm taking him." Bulma answered stubbornly.

"Just trust me" he replied trying desperately to hold back his growing anger.

"Oh" Bulma snapped, "I get it.You don't trust me but I'm supposed to trust you."

"What happened this morning has nothing to do with this Woman" Vegeta told her.

"No Vegeta it has everything to do with it" Bulma said fighting back tears."You expect me to act like nothing's happened but I can't."

"Damn it Woman!" he said pounding a nearby table with so much force it almost broke it."This is serious.I am sensing something strange about him and I don't want you or Trunks to be alone with him.Not to mention the fact that I don't think its wise to let him see the things in your lab."He gazed at her intently and received a fresh pain in his chest recognizing the contempt in her face.

"He's an 11 year-old boy Vegeta" Bulma said to him incredulously."What kind of a threat could he possibly be?"

"You wanted to know what my life was like before I met you?By the time I was his age I had taken countless thousands of lives" Vegeta shouted at her."I had destroyed entire world's, committed genocide on a universal scale and I had more blood on my hands than half of Freeza's army. Just because someone is a child does not mean that they are innocent."He paused for a moment to see her surprise at his words.Her azure eyes locked on his ebony with uncertain fearfulness and they began searching his soul begging to understand his tortured outburst.He quickly adverted his eyes from hers before she could see too much."Do what ever you want.I don't care."Vegeta told her coldly grabbing the door and fairly tearing it off of its hinges as he rushed out of the room.

Bulma stared after him as he left.She numbly tried to understand what had just happened and why.She had run the gauntlet between so many different emotions since that morning and wasn't sure how to react.Part of her wanted to run after him and to apologize for being so unreasonable but the other part stubbornly refused to back-down wanting to punish him for hurting her.

Bulma took a deep breath and then her eyes fell upon her son in whose demeanor it was clear he realized that there was something going on between his parents.It surprised her and disturbed her that he could tell the difference between she and Vegeta's regular spats and the major discord they were now experiencing.She slowly stepped out of the room giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well," she said, "Should we go? 17 and 18 are probably tired of waiting"

"17 and 18 are here?" Trunks questioned beginning to perk up.

"Yep" she said."Follow me."

"Who are 17 and 18?" Wrench asked.The names intrigued him.

Trunks looked up at his mother and motioned for the taller boy to bend down a bit.When he did so Trunks cupped his hand over his mouth and whispered to him."Can you keep a secret?" he asked.Of Course Wrench nodded assenting."They're androids" he said excitedly "and my mom just built another one."

Wrench's heart stopped when the small boy pulled away."Androids?" he mouthed to Trunks in question.He looked at the child who merely bobbed his lavender head affirming what he had just said.Wrench, outwardly calm, thrilled to the news."If this woman can create androids image her potential for other things," he thought wickedly."Perhaps I will be bringing back more than I originally thought."

Vegeta stormed into the gravity room determined to take out his internalized hurt and frustration with destruction.Ironically he found as much catharsis in blowing apart the same machines that his mate found so therapeutic to create."Set the gravity to 700 times earth's gravity " he shouted "and deploy the training bots.Set them on the level of highest difficulty."

Raising his ki as he felt the strain begin in his muscles as he watched the first three robots enter the room.His charcoal pupils keenly followed their moments as his mind switched into battle mode.He watched, as the machines danced around each other, circling him, no doubt as they communicated their strategy to one another.Finally one swept down at him firing its laser.Vegeta flipped up into the air avoiding its beam and blocked the twothat came at him from the other machines with two quick hand motions.

All three swept in on him at once as the saiyajin fearlessly stood his ground.They fired a volley of strong beams, which Vegeta deflected by flaring his ki around him.Flying up and over two he impaled the first bot with his fist and let loose a ki attack inside of it exploding the machine into a thousand tiny pieces.The other machines began trying to avoid the falling debris so Vegeta took advantage of the moment and shot two ki attacks at them.One machine merely avoided the blast but the other shot up its protective force field and deflected his own attack back at him.

Vegeta smirked pleased with the counterattack.He easily avoided the blast phasing out and then appearing behind the other robot kicking it into the path of the attack.The little robot disappeared in an explosion and Vegeta turned his attention to the last challenger.Arms came out of the sides of the floating ball and Vegeta smiled.This was new and he couldn't wait to see what it meant.The machine rushed him punching at him. Vegeta blocked blow with his forearm and grabbed the offending appendage flipping over and sending the robot crashing into the wall.Vegeta blasted it with ki and vaporized it.Breathing heavily he told the computer to bring the gravity back to normal.He descended to the floor and leaned on the wall of the room smiling.Bulma had once again upgraded the robots to present more of a challenge for him.His satisfied smile turned into a frown as the reason he was there in the first place came back.

Vegeta turned and looked out the window in the door towards the section of the building he knew held her lab.He reached out and looked for both his mate and his son's kis and felt relief when he still sensed them.Part of him wanted to sneak into her lab so he could protect her if something happened but the other half of him told him that if something happened it would be her own fault for stubbornly ignoring his orders so he shouldn't bend over backwards.

"It is enough that I am monitoring the situation still.Trunks can hold off any trouble until I get there" he told himself still staring at the building."She is fool for not listening to me because she let something so insignificant upset her" he reassured himself.His mind however would not listen.He knew he had to settle the bonding issue and the issue about his past sooner or later and that they were anything but insignificant.

"So you really think that this will work?" Android 17 asked from his perch on Bulma's desktop."Didn't you try something similar a while back?"

"Similar to it but not exactly like it" Bulma said to the Android in irritation.There was nothing she hated more than using desks and tables as places to sit and his usual attitude wasn't helping any either.

"There's only one way to know for sure" 18 replied "and that's if we try it."

"Well I don't exactly want to try it with Trunk's friend here" she said."I'll be right back," Bulma told the twins and she set off to find them.

After a little bit of scouring she found them at a computer console pouring over what appeared to be blue prints.Trunks seemed to be explaining something to Wrench and was pointing at the screen.For a brief moment Vegeta's warning came to mind."Don't be silly," she told herself quickly."He's probably a very bright kid interested in machinery like Trunks."

"What are you doing you two?" Bulma asked them coming up from behind them.She looked at the screen and saw the plans for the regeneration tank she had built with Vegeta's help.

"I was just showing Wrench the plans of something he was interested in" Trunks said with a smile.

Bulma looked at Wrench and received an odd knowing smile that nearly shook her composure."Look" she said, "I'm sorry but you both have to go now."When Trunks began to protest she raised her hand."We made a deal remember?" she told him.Trunks nodded his head sadly.

"Thank you for everything" Wrench said to the woman still with the knowing grin.

"No problem," Bulma said almost nervously."You're welcome to come back anytime." 

"Oh I plan to" he said with a devious air.

Bulma watched as Trunks conducted him out of the room suspiciously."I'm letting Vegeta's senseless fears get to me," she told herself shaking the feeling."He just doesn't know how to trust anyone so of course he's suspicious of the kid."

She turned a walked back finding the duo where she had left them.18 though was now seated in front of her computer instead of standing.

"Well should we give it a try?" Bulma asked them.

"You're the boss" 17 said wryly. 

Bulma frowned at him."He's almost as irritating as Vegeta" Bulma thought to herself with a huff.

"Tell me when to push the button and I'll do it," 18 said sitting ready at the computer.

17 watched as Bulma walked over and grabbed her goggles putting them on her head and snatched her tools.She created a curious picture with the goggles magnifying her eyes to twice their true size and a white lab coat made her look every bit the stereotypical mad scientist.She walked up to the lifeless android whose head was still open and connected to the computer.17 winced when she stuck the tools down into the circuitry of 16's head fiddling around with it for a while and he was glad that 16 wasn't conscious to feel it.Although he didn't betray it outwardly he was very excited about having the gentle giant around again.He was grateful for the way he had helped 18 and for everything he did against Cell.17 was completely convinced that things would not have gone as well for anyone without 16's help.At the same time, however, he doubted if the feat Bulma was attempting was possible even if Dr. Gero himself had tried it.

"Okay 18" the aqua haired woman said brightly lifting her head up after she had completed her adjustments.18 hit the key and turned around.The occupants of the room turned eyes to the still figure lying prone on the table.

Bulma tore the goggles away from her head and intently watched for signs of the synapses firing.She held her breath as she saw a couple of sparks and heard a mechanical whir begin.She watched as his face began to twitch and bit her lower lip in nervousness.Suddenly the whirring sound ceased and Bulma felt her heart drop in disbelief.In frustration she reached out and hit the prone android's head.To her shock, as well as 17 and 18's, the 16's blue eyes shot open with the hit and the entire synaptic relay finally took.

"Kuso" 17 swore."I don't believe it!"

Bulma jumped up and down for joy and 18 ran over to her crushing her in a bear hug.

His last memory having been of a battlefield the newly awakened 16 looked around himself in confusion.He turned his head toward the source of one of the expletives he heard and was surprised to say the least."17? 18?" the giant asked looking over at the duo just beginning to become coherent.

"Its us" 17 said sliding down off of the desk."Welcome back to the land of the living."

16 felt something strange at his head and directed his gaze upward."Ms. Brief's?" he asked seeing the upside down face.

"How many times do I have to tell you its Bulma?"she asked walking around to the side of him after finishing closing up his head."Can you move your body at all?" she next asked poking at his upper arms.

16 slowly complied and found his arms much lighter than before.

"How are you feeling?" 18 asked him.

"Fine" 16 replied."What has happened? Was Cell defeated?"

"Yep" Bulma said happily."Gohan destroyed him."

16 smiled.He had known Gohan could defeat Cell.

"I promise we'll explain everything to you as soon I check you out and make sure you're in working order," Bulma told him."Now can you sit up for me?"

16 sat up still smiling his calm and mysterious smile.He looked over at 17 and 18 happy that they somehow had been delivered from Cell while Bulma hovered around him checking him over.He was especially pleased that 17 and 18 seemed to have made peace with his human friend instead of following Gero's plan to destroy all life on Earth, in fact he couldn't have been more content.

Wrench sat back in his seat and watched as the files from Bulma's computer scrolled by at lightening speed and carefully examined them.The microbot had tapped into her systems from a console and was feeding him everything from blue prints of her inventions to her personal logs.He was shocked to discover just how brilliant she really was.Given enough time she seemed to be able to build or calculate anything.She also seemed to excel at not only duplicating anything mechanical but succeeded in improving upon the original design ten-fold in the process.She had duplicated and improved upon countless alien technologies introduced to her by mate.Her current accomplishment, the reactivation of a nearly demolished android built by an equally brilliant scientist, though was the most impressive.She had improved on the previous designer's model and in doing so had nearly broken through into the higher bracket of bio-mechanical technology that currently only one other planet had.This planet was of course his own home, the Machine Planet.

He found her personal logs most entertaining because not only did she record her scientific findings and reports on projects but she also seemed to use it as a journal of sorts.Sometimes she went several entries without personal information but she seemed to have highlighted every major event that had thus far occurred in her life.Through these entries he was able to glean a real sense of this planet's culture and was able to clear up many of the mysteries he had come with.He finally found out what had happened to all those who had disappeared since coming to Earth, namely Raditz, Nappa, King Cold and Freeza, and exactly what had happened to the probe they had sent.He learned about the other mysterious saiyajin, named Goku or Kakorot depending on whom you asked, and was very disappointed that the Super Saiyajin was dead.He was pleased, however, to know that there were two other Super Saiyajin still alive one of who, not surprisingly, was Prince Vegeta himself.In fact, he found out quite a lot about Bulma's relationship with the prince.Her journal was filled with all kinds of tidbits from angry rantings and tearful misunderstandings to romantic dissertations and joyful accounts.What he found particularly interesting was that she seemed to know nothing of his past and had no idea about saiyajin bonding.She seemed to have some kind of bond with the Prince but not the kind that could interfere with his plans.This fact was definitely a boon that would make his task a lot easier.

"Computer" he said out loud "establish a direct link between myself and Dr. Kougou."The youth waited impatiently steepling his finger and leaning onto his elbows until the man's orange face appeared in his mind.

"Wrench" the doctor, said in a throaty tenorous drawl "I hope you have good news for me."

"Oh I do" the boy assured."I have found us an endless source of new inventions on a rather backward planet."

"Really" the platinum haired scientist queried with interest.

"Even though most of the planet is too backward to even secure as clients there is one woman here with a mind so brilliant that it could almost compare to yours," he said with a smirk.

The doctor laughed."That's quite impressive if it is true" he replied. 

"Oh it is" Wrench declared confidently."You'll never guess who her mate is either."

"Do you intend to keep me suspense forever my old friend or do you intend to tell me who this brilliant female and her mate are?" he asked.

"The woman's name is Bulma Briefs and her mate is The Saiyajin Prince Vegeta" he informed the orangejin.

"Vegeta is alive?" the doctor queried in surprise.

"Very much so" Wrench said "and that is only one small piece of the information I've collected while on this planet."

"I'm all ears," said the doctor with a smile.

_The end of yet another Chapter! I think this epic is going to turn out to be much longer than I originally expected it to be.I'm already on Chapter 4 and I haven't even gotten into the real action of the story!I guess that's my fault for planning out such a complicated plot._

_ _

_You now have met the second character of my invention Dr. Kougou (It's Japanese for tool).There is a small pic of him on my web page from the title picture right now.I intend to have another drawing of him up soon as well._

_ _

_What's coming next?_

_ _

_16 finds out just how much he's missed out on while he was out of commission and Wrench acts out his plan to obtain what he wants to take back to the Machine Planet with him in.._

_ _

**Chapter 5: Bash and Brawl**

** **

_Please check out my new short story "Visitations: A Warrior's Dream" and Chapter 4 of Part 1 of the Vegeta Trilogy now playing on ffnet and my homepage, The Songbird and the Dragon, at www.geocities.com/l_songbird._


	6. Chapter 5: Bash...

Well you will notice that the title has been shortened.That's because if I included everything in this chapter that I originally wanted to then it would be incredibly long.For that reason I've split it in half and you'll get the rest of it in the next chapter.

_ _

_The previous disclaimers apply to this chapter as well. _

_ _

**Chapter 5: Bash … **

Yamcha left his brand new convertible several feet away from the cars of his friends to eliminate the off chance that one of them would accidentally knick the paint.He jumped out of the car, rather than opening the door, and leaned over to pick up the six-pack of beer and stack of snacks he brought to the party Bulma was throwing to celebrate something very mysterious.He, of course, was intrigued to find out what the thing was especially since she had only organized the get-together the day before.Bulma had an annoying habit of doing things on the spur-of-the-moment and surprising people so it could be any number of things.

Yamcha continued toward the dwelling until something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.He looked in the direction of Bulma's lab and saw the door opening.Since he wasn't too far away from the lab he thought he'd check it out and set his packages down on the ground.

"Bulma?" he called peeking in the door.He strained to listen but received no answer.Stepping inside of the threshold he peered into the dim light leaking into the room through the shuttered windows.He heard a sound off in a corner and rounded it cautiously. He came to Bulma's desk finding that the computer was on and was running a screen saver of pictures of family and friends."BULMA!" he called loudly once again looking around.

Thoroughly perplexed Yamcha shrugged his shoulders and turned to the workstation once again.He thought about turning off the machine but thought better of it knowing Bulma's temper.His eyes fell on odd-looking device that was sitting out on the desktop and he began to visually examine it.It was attached to a wide, black, leather belt with a large shiny face plate that would give the illusion it was a merely an oversized silver, belt buckle when it was closed.At the moment it was open revealing that a plethora of buttons and lights were inside of it.He then noticed the strange black symbol engraved on the face plate and moved closer to examine it when, suddenly the computer came back up causing Yamcha turn to look at it in surprise.The screen had on a document that appeared to be a journal entry of some kind and the words "Ki Enhancing Module" in big, bold black letters jumped out at him.Although he normally wasn't the kind of guy to read through other people's journals he plopped down in the chair hoping to sate his curiosity by reading it.After all anything that could enhance ki and improve his fighting was of tantamount interest to him.

I have finally completed the Ki Enhancing Module.Its lightweight and can easily be attached to an ordinary belt.Using it anyone can at least double their physical strength and the strength of their ki attacks.I think that it will be really useful for everyone to have one.If everyone is twice as strong as normal they could easily take on powerful enemies even if Vegeta isn't inclined to help them.

_ _

"Way to go Bulma," Yamcha thought as he paused from reading looking over at the device in question."We sure could use these things" he commented before continuing his reading.

_Speaking of Vegeta, naturally he disapproves of the invention because it can make "such worthless weakling bakas" as strong as him.We had quite a row about it and he totally lost it and struck me again. _

_ _

"What!" Yamcha cried.He went back and re read the sentence to be sure he had actually read what he thought he had."Why that no good baka!How dare he hit her!"He continued on reading.

_It wasn't too bad this time, he actually knows how hold back from seriously injuring me now, which is fine.I know I shouldn't push him too far or hit him because it sets him off but I'm such an idiot I just can't help it.We set each other's tempers off so easily I just loose it and say things I shouldn't.I know he'll never learn to control his temper and he never seems to care how badly it hurts both physically and emotionally.Last time I complained about how he treats me he laughed it off and said he could treat his property however he wants.Since he won't change I have to change and hope things get better.I want this marriage to work, I love Vegeta, and I'm willing to make whatever sacrifices are necessary to make it the way it used to be. _

_ _

Yamcha's blood was boiling by the time he reached the end of the entry."Sure Bulma can make you mad as hell sometimes but how dare he hit her!I never hit her even when she hit me!" he thought to himself retracing his steps out of her lab."I always knew that baka couldn't change!" he swore under his breath picking up his packages outside.He walked determinedly up to the door and rang the doorbell."Don't worry Bulma, I'm going to do something about Vegeta if it's the last thing I do.I'll make you see he's no good for you.He doesn't deserve you!He never has!" 

*******

Bulma gazed out over the crowd gathered in the spacious living room and took a head count.All her friends were there, except Piccolo and Yamcha, fidgeting and conversing.They were restless since a half-hour had passed and Bulma hadn't revealed her surprise yet.She wanted everyone to be there before she did that.She knew that Piccolo probably wouldn't come but that still left Yamcha.She scowled, he was always late no matter what and he never seemed to change.While she was in midthought the doorbell rang so she made her way over to the front door to answer it.She opened the door and saw Yamcha, she had been fully prepared to give him a piece of her mind about his tardiness but he gave her the strangest smile that she could only return puzzledly.She then watched as he glared past her and turned to see Vegeta eyeing the other warrior suspiciously with one of his trademark, superior, lop-sided smirks on his face.Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes."I wish they would grow up and stop this pointless rivalry," Bulma thought in displeasure.

"Well everyone's here Bulma" 18 said at her shoulder."Let's not keep him waiting."

Bulma smiled at the blonde android and she cleared her throat as 18 left to get 16."May I have your attention everyone," Bulma announced.She patiently waited for the din of conversation to die down before continuing."I'm sure you are all wondering just what I called all of you guys here for.Well, I just completed an incredibly difficult project of mine that took four years to finish and I wanted you guys to share in the fun of this momentous occasion."Bulma looked over her shoulder and received a smile from 18 as she stood in the doorway."Ladies and gentlemen get ready for a blast from the past!" she said in her well-rehearsed voice throwing her hand back towards the door with an emphatic gesture.

On cue 16 emerged from the doorway and scanned the crowd who let out a collective gasp.He remembered most of their faces although the moment they appeared flabbergasted.All except for those who already knew he was awake (18, 17, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta) and also a young man who appeared to be in his early teens didn't look quite as startled.16 peered intently at his face.There was something undeniably familiar about him.

"Hi…Uh" the young man started "I guess you don't exactly remember me but I'm Son Gohan."

"I remember you Gohan" 16 stated in his familiar tinny voice."You defeated Cell as I knew you would.Thank you."He ended his statement with a small smile.

"I'm the one who should thank you," the demi-saiyajin told him."Without your help I doubt I could have won the battle."

"Yeah" Ten said speaking up."We owe you one.Thanks."

Soon everyone in the room had mumbled their thanks and with the ice broken people began to converse and relax, except for Chi Chi.She didn't exactly trust a machine that was built to kill her husband.To Chi Chi's horror Gohan walked towards the android taking Goten with him. 

"16 I would like you to meet my brother Goten," the teenager told him.

Goten nervously stared up at the hulking android, a silly grin plastered to his face.He had watched enough monster movies to know that it wasn't wise to trust anything built in a scientist's lab and clung to his brother's leg peering out from behind Gohan, which was fine with Chi Chi..

"I have heard much of you from Trunks," 16 said looking down at the half-hidden boy.

"You know Trunks?" the three-year-old timidly.

"Of course he does" Trunks said running up to them."My mom built him."

"Oh yeah" Goten said sheepishly letting go of his brother's pant leg.He always felt much braver when Trunks was around.

Bulma sighed happily as she watched the little scene.The big android seemed to have an affinity for children and animals.She watched as a beaming 18 interrupted the little scene reintroducing Krillan to the giant.Slowly but surely a little crowd was forming around the cyborg.Excluded from the knot, as always, were Vegeta and Android 17.Vegeta was at his favorite position, at the back wall, where he could watch everything.17 was still sitting on the couch he had deposited himself on when he had come in.She caught his eye and she was surprised he rose and approached her.Although she had seen him frequently in the past four years while she was working on 16 he had barely said two words to her.

"Well, Bulma" the youthful looking android said."Your little gathering seems to be a success.16 is quite the celebrity. "

"I guess he is" she replied."I think it's nice that you came, for your sister I mean."

He smirked."Yes I don't really like crowds like this.I seem to share that quality with your husband."

Bulma laughed nervously."Yeah," she said looking over at the saiyajin "but at least you make an attempt to be part of a crowd.That's more than Vegeta ever does."

"I want to ask a favor of you" 17 said almost hesitantly.

"Really?" Bulma queried in surprise.

"Yes" the black-haired artificial human answered."I'd like you to do the same upgrades on me as you did for 16."

"Well some of it I can" Bulma replied excitedly "but there are some things I was only able to do because I was building him from scratch."

"What ever you can do it fine," he said.

Vegeta watched the proceedings in discomfort.Everyone was hanging around the stupid machine Bulma restored and making a big deal over him.His mate was conversing with another tin can, the black-haired one that Vegeta personally believed to be the most annoying of them all.He hated the androids with a passion.He told himself that this was because they were unnatural although there was more to it, namely his pride.The androids had been one of his few opponents to best him and thus he didn't like having them around to remind him of it.Ever alert Vegeta readily felt an approaching ki and headed for the front door determinedly.Before the visitor could knock or ring the bell he opened the door and glared at the blonde child.

"What do you want?" Vegeta coolly demanded narrowing his eyes as he looked down at the visitor.

"I was told I could come back anytime I wanted, so I'm here" Wrench replied briefly enjoying the saiyajin's annoyance.

"That's right Vegeta" Bulma told the prince coming up from behind."He's welcome here."

Vegeta glared over his shoulder at his mate.He couldn't believe that she was still so angry with him that she'd ignore his warnings yet again.Moreover, he was hurt by her dismissal of his concern over her safety."Fine woman" he grumbled taking a step to the side.After all, if she didn't care why should he?

"There's a bit of a party going on," she said to the boy ignoring her husband."You have great timing" Bulma continued ushering Wrench in.As they walked away the boy paused to give the saiyajin a mocking grin that made Vegeta set his teeth on edge.

Vegeta watched as she introduced the boy around and he fell right in with them."Stupid woman" he thought to himself.Surprisingly enough, he didn't like how she was shutting him out.He always loathed hearing her endless chatter about anything and everything and her demanding his own opinions but the silence of the day before and this day was proving to be far more disturbing to him than he could ever imagine.She hadn't said a word about her accomplishment with the android to him, which was perhaps the most unsettling thing of all.In fact she had hardly said two words to him since their argument in the factory.He didn't like being treated like he didn't matter any longer and the thought that this treatment could continue for any length of time pained him.The saiyajin watched her as she "mingled" with ease and suddenly began to feel a long forgotten feeling.It was a feeling he could remember experiencing since childhood, the feeling of being completely and utterly alone.It surprised him to feel it, or rather to realize that he hadn't felt that way for quite sometime.He hadn't felt that way since he had taken Bulma as his mate and this realization shocked and surprised him.Somehow she had soothed his lonely soul without him even knowing. "When did I become so weak that I depended on her for anything?" he wondered partly disgusted with himself.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta yet again and what she saw there was disturbing.To everyone else at the gathering his behavior probably would have seemed normal but she could see what they couldn't.He was clearly upset and worried about she and Trunks.His eyes were darting back and forth monitoring them and keeping a close eye on their guest.Seeing this Bulma felt guilty and wondered if she could go to talk to him but she was then distracted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Yamcha" she said in greeting still somewhat preoccupied by her personal problems.

"Hi Bulma" he said looking over at Vegeta to be sure his touch of Bulma's shoulder went unobserved."Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked quickly removing his hand.

"Sure" Bulma asked him more than positive something was not quite right with him."What's on your mind?"

"Can we go somewhere else?" he asked his eyes darting towards the saiyajin price that now had homed in on his activity.

"Okay" Bulma said with a shrug leading him into the kitchen.

Yamcha paced nervously back and forth trying to find the right way to breach the subject he was about to introduce."You know you can tell me anything Bulma, right?" he asked her.

"Of course" she replied.

"I know that you're…" he hesitated before he continued to stumble on "…having problems with Vegeta and I'm really worried."

Bulma looked at him in surprise.They had only started having problems the day before and he was nowhere near the place to hear their arguments."How could you know that?" she demanded.

Yamcha laughed nervously as sweat beads formed on his brow."It's kind of obvious the way you're acting around each other," he ventured." Any way, I just thought we could talk about it.If you tell me what's wrong maybe I could help."

Yamcha's strange behavior was bothering Bulma to no end.He was a good friend and she could understand his concern, but what went on in her personal life was none of his business."I don't think you can" Bulma answered "and it's kind of private so I really don't want to talk about it.It's not a big deal.Thanks for caring though."Wanting to end the uncomfortable exchange she began to leave the kitchen.

"No wait," said Yamcha grabbing her arm."Bulma I have a confession to make.I know exactly what the problem is and I do think it's a big deal."

Now Bulma was beginning to get irritated."How would you know something that I haven't told anyone about?" she demanded.

"You had your computer on and I kind-of, sort- of read your journal," he admitted adverting his eyes.

"YOU WHAT!" Bulma screamed loudly at him not caring in the least that the others in the house that moment could hear her."WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT?"

"I know it wasn't right to do but I'm glad I did," Yamcha said calmly."You shouldn't let him abuse you."

"Abuse me?" Bulma asked in disbelief."What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it Bulma" Yamcha said."I know that he's been hitting you."

"Yamcha how dare you even suggest such a thing!" Bulma shouted loudly in defense of her mate."Vegeta has _never _and will _never_ hurt me."

"Stop pretending.I saw the truth in black and white" he insisted."He's evil Bulma.He has been and will _always_ be evil and I won't let you put yourself in danger."

"I'm not in any danger," Bulma told him smoldering with anger."Now let me leave this room before I get really upset."

Yamcha was not about to let her walk away and blocked the kitchen door."Get Trunks and come with me and I swear I won't let him touch you ever again" Yamcha begged.

"I suggest that you do as my mate tells you human," Vegeta growled entering the kitchen.

"You don't scare me Vegeta" Yamcha said turning around and looking down at the smaller man "and I'm not going to let you bully Bulma or anybody else around anymore."

Bulma stood back transfixed by the hostility hanging thick in the air between the two warriors.Bulma knew that this had been a long time in coming and she wasn't sure how to handle it.The only thing she could do was panic and try to think of how to stop this confrontation from becoming violent, which in all likelihood it would become. 

"First of all," the prince began holding up one finger for emphasis "what goes on between my mate and my self is none of your business."Raising another finger to count his next point."Second as the woman said I have never hurt her and third" displaying a third digit "there is no way you could possibly do anything to stop me even if I was.Now leave before I get really pissed," he concluded crossing his arms over his chest in his typical fashion. 

"No, I'm not leaving" Yamcha declared."I'm sick of you Vegeta.I'm sick of your superior attitude and your smart mouth.I put up with it for this long because I know that for some reason Bulma loves you, and I thought you loved her.Now I see you were never interested in anything but satisfying your lustful whims and I won't let you take advantage of her anymore."

"Your problem is that you are a fool and don't know when to give up" Vegeta said superiorly."She may be blind but I'm not.Bulma is _my_ mate.She chose _me _over you and no matter what you do she won't ever be yours again.I see the way you still look at her when you think no one is watching.You still want her and have made up this ridiculous story in a cowardly attempt to try and win her back for yourself."

"Maybe I still do have feelings for her" the human fighter admitted "but I know what I saw.You don't deserve her.You treat her with disrespect day in and out.You order her around like she's a slave treating her just like you treat everyone else, as if you're something special and we all have to bow and scrape to you.Well, I got news for you baka.You're nothing but a little man with big ideas.Your planet is dead and you're the only sorry ape left so you can just.."

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR MOUTH!" Vegeta shouted erupting into a super saiyajin."WE SETTLE THIS NOW!FACE ME IF YOU ARE NOT A COWARD!"

"I'm no coward" Yamcha said confidently "and this time I'm going to teach you a lesson using your precious mate's own invention against you."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bulma shouted finally having enough stepping between them." I can't believe you two yaros!There will be no battles on my account thank you very much, especially when this is all over a bunch of misunderstandings."

"I'm sorry Bulma but this has to be done" Yamcha stated.

"It does not have to be done" Bulma scolded in fear.

"If it's the only way to make you see the truth about Vegeta then it does," Yamcha said to the concerned woman.He then turned and addressed the prince."Meet me outside Vegeta and we will settle this once and for all."With that Yamcha rushed out the kitchen door in a blur.

Vegeta went to follow but was stopped by his mate's small hands against his chest."You can't do this Vegeta" Bulma begged looking up into his turquoise eyes.

"You have no say in this woman" Vegeta informed her removing her hands from his person."The baka human has insulted me and you both and the honor of my house must be defended by saiyajin law."

"I don't care what your stupid laws are," Bulma snapped at him."This is the planet earth and saiyajin law doesn't apply here.Yamcha is behaving like an idiot but he doesn't deserve to be beaten to a pulp by you or any one else."

"How dare you defend him!" Vegeta reproved her jealous rage clearly burning in his eyes."I have tolerated you allowing him to shove his nose in our business long enough.I am the Prince of Vegetasei and it is unthinkable for me to allow this weakling to covet my mate.I should have destroyed him years ago, as was my right!I will never forget who I am or where I come from and as my mate you should uphold my honor as yours, not defend him."

"What honor is there in beating up someone who has absolutely no chance against you?" Bulma asked plaintively.

"If that's what it takes to rid our lives of him then it is honorable" the super saiyajin said coldly."Maybe if you would stop associating so closely with him I would consider letting him go but I know that you won't."

"Why should I he's my friend?" Bulma snapped defensively."What are you afraid of?You don't trust me to be faithful to you do you?" she said tears forming in her eyes.

The prince looked down at her as the tears began to spill out of her eyes onto her cheeks.He regarded her in silence for a moment the rage tempered by the realization he had hurt her."I do not trust him not to try something," he explained hoping to placate her.

"And you think that I would just sit there and allow him to seduce me?" Bulma said indignantly."I don't believe this."Turning her back to her husband she gave up trying to sway him."Fine go ahead and kill each other if that makes you feel better.I don't care what happens to either one of you!Just don't fight it out here and destroy _my_ home.Go somewhere else."

Vegeta regarded her for a moment beginning to regret his actions as he realized that her dismissal was more than just for the moment.She was telling him she didn't want him to come back for quite sometime, maybe even permanently.The idea of loosing her over this fight almost made him want to bow out but he couldn't as a warrior.He wanted to gather her up in his arms to comfort her but he also knew that the other guests were listening and peeking through the door and he didn't wish to display emotions.Placing a hand on her shoulder he leaned over to whisper in her ear."We will talk when I return," he told her simply before rushing outside to meet his rival.

Bulma broke down in sobs and Chi Chi instantly was at her side."Oh Chi Chi" Bulma lamented."they won't listen to me and I know Vegeta's going to kill Yamcha and I can't stop it!There's no reason for them to be at each other's throats like this."

Trunks, with Goten on his heels, entered the room his heart heavy as he watched his mother's tears.He didn't quite understand the exchange that had occurred but he knew one thing his father and one of his friend's were going to battle and one or both of them would be seriously injured or even die.

"Don't worry Bulma" Krillan said stepping in around the two boys."I won't let that happen."

"Neither will we" Ten said of Choatzu and himself as the smaller one nodded as they also entered with the remaining guests but for one. 

"Thank you" Bulma said genuinely realizing that in reality there was nothing they could do to stop Vegeta.

As the trio exited Chi Chi sat Bulma in a chair.Trunks came up to her and touched her face.

"Don't worry Ma Ma" the four-year-old told her stroking her check."I'll make sure Pa Pa doesn't get hurt." 

Bulma stared into her son's eyes, which were as blue as her own, and brightened slightly at her son's attempt to comfort her.He hadn't called her Ma Ma or Vegeta Pa Pa for several months insisting that they were names only a little kid would use.It almost made her forget her worries until she recognized the determined glint in her son's eyes. It was the same glint she had seen in Vegeta's many times before.Before she could act though he was gone faster than she could stop him with Goten tow.

"Goten come back!" Chi Chi cried.

"Oh Dende no!" Bulma shouted."I have to stop him."

"Bulma I really don't think you should go" 18 said putting a hand on her shoulder."You're too emotional right now.I'll go for you."

Bulma knowing that 18 was right nodded bravely.

"Chi, Chi why don't you stay with her" 18 said to the black-haired woman who agreed reluctantly.

"They're going to need a lot of muscle to hold Vegeta back.Why don't you come too?" the female android asked her male counterparts."I know we could use your help."

"Why not" 17 said "a good 6 to 1 brawl sounds like fun.We'll actually it would be 5 to 1 since someone will have to take care of Yamcha."

"I will help for Bulma's sake" 16 said.

"Then let's go" the blonde android called running out the door.

"Come on 16 we can't let her get too far ahead" the black-haired android called running after his sister.

16 paused and looked at Bulma being comforted by Chi Chi."Don't worry they all will come back safe" he said.He gave her a kindly smile as she turned her tear-filled eyes to him before he followed seemingly leaving the two women alone.

"Now come on Bulma" Chi Chi said warmly."Sit back down and relax."After guiding her to a chair Chi Chi placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder."I think I'll make us both a pot of tea."

Unseen, the other occupant of the room smiled.The diversion had worked perfectly and now this woman's pot of tea was going to make his job much easier than he had expected.He couldn't have been more pleased.

Well that worked out great!By shortening this chapter I was able to leave you with a nice cliffhanger!Isn't that sweet of me?

_ _

_Wrench is turning out to be pretty devious isn't he?Just what is he up to…?Is Vegeta going to kill the misguided Yamcha or will the rest of the gang be able to stop him in time?Guess what?You have to read the next chapter to find out!Isn't that a shocker?_

_ _

# Chapter 6:… and Brawl


	7. Chapter 6: ...and Brawl

Hi it's Lil back on track

_Hi it's Lil._

_ _

_Sorry for the delay but I was injured.I fell and sprang my hip and couldn't sit for very long so I wasn't writing._

_ _

_If I've done my job well enough you don't want to waste your time reading a bunch of junk here and get right to the story…_

_ _

_Previous disclaimers still apply._

_ _

Chapter 6:… and Brawl 

Yamcha glanced back over his shoulder to be sure that Vegeta was still following and was gratified to see that the super saiyajin was.He glanced down at the shiny belt buckle at his waist and smirked.Typically, Vegeta in his arrogance hadn't even reacted when he saw that he had donned the belt."He probably thinks that my ki is so weak that I'm no match for him even when its doubled" the man thought in disgust.Yamcha finally landed and waited for his opponent to land.

Vegeta settled about 3 feet away from him immediately crossing his arms over his chest, narrowing his turquoise eyes.

Yamcha was no idiot and he knew that even the device he had would not make him a match for a super saiyajin."I think we should set a few ground rules," Yamcha asserted, "to make sure that no one steps out-of-bounds."

"Meaning me?" Vegeta asked with a chuckle."Set whatever rules you want human.No matter what you do there is no way that you have a chance against me.In fact, to show you what a good sport I am I'll fight you at my normal power."So saying Vegeta dropped the transformation and gave a haughty tilt to his chin as his hair and eyes flickered back into raven darkness.

Trying hard not to show the relief he felt Yamcha set his brow."No transformations are allowed in this battle" Yamcha said sternly "and no killing.Bulma wouldn't forgive either one of us if only one of us came back alive."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow slightly at this but he knew that the other fighter was right.His mate would never forgive him if he killed the other man but that wouldn't stop him from mortally wounding the man so badly he had little hope for survival."Very well, I will not kill you human" the prince conceded.

"Lastly, whoever looses has to leave the area, leave Bulma alone and never return," Yamcha stated as a slight breeze kicked up.

"I will not agree to such a ludicrous stipulation," Vegeta snapped in anger."You have no right to make a ruling concerning my mate or what I can or cannot do."

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Yamcha chided."Are you afraid that you'll loose?"

"Of course not baka" Vegeta said coldly furrowing his brow."It's just that you have no right to tell me what to do with my life or my family.That's why we are here in the first place because you constantly have the audacity to needle your way into my affairs one way or another."

"If you win I'll never butt into your personal life again" Yamcha said."You'll never see me or hear from me again Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at the man long and hard.At the very least he knew that this human believed in honor on the battlefield and would uphold his end of the decision if he was to loose."I wouldn't have killed him or forced him to leave so Bulma cannot object to this," he thought to himself a sly smirk crossing his lips."I'll let him live alright, so he can feel the full force of his own self-banishment and the humiliation of having to give everything up because of loosing to me."

"I accept then, since there is no possible way you can win this battle," Vegeta answered confidently.

"It will be a pleasure to make you eat your words" Yamcha said fingering the belt."I think you'll find it especially humiliating that it was your own mate's invention that helped to bring you to your knees."

Vegeta's eyes darted down to the belt buckle that the other fighter was fingering.It was large, silver and had a strange symbol on it that seemed somewhat familiar.He wasn't sure where he had seen it but he was positive that it had not been in his mate's laboratory."I doubt that my woman would ever create a fashion accessory," the prince said snidely.

"Don't tell me don't recognize her ki enhancer" Yamcha quipped.

"Ki enhancer?" Vegeta questioned suspiciously."I am certain that she has never made anything of that sort.What makes you think that she has?"

"I don't know what you're trying to prove" Yamcha shouted opening the cover "but you know as well as I do that this thing can even the odds between us."Yamcha pushed the switch activating the module."Here goes," he said powering up.At first he felt no difference until a crackle of electricity seemed to snake its way around his body and disappear into it igniting a powerful surge of his ki.

"What the hell!" Vegeta exclaimed as he saw and felt the ki of the other man skyrocket."Where could he get something that could boost his power so much?He is at least five times stronger than normal!"

"I don't believe this" Yamcha shouted feeling the exhilaration of the increased powers "this feels way more intense than just twice my ki's strength."He smiled at the obviously surprised saiyajin."I think its time to start the match," he announced charging an enormous sokidan."Take this!" he shouted sending it towards Vegeta.

Vegeta, who was still gapping at the amazing amount of power Yamcha was suddenly displaying, was surprised by his abrupt attack.The saiyajin raised his Ki and faced the energy orb, crossing his arms before himself to block the blast, and prepared for its impact realizing that the current level of his ki was not enough to extinguish the attack.The force of the inertia forced the saiyajin to dig in his heels and lean into the energy as it pushed him along the ground backwards.At last Vegeta was able to knock the attack to the side and into the ground where it exploded.

Yamcha was elated for once to see the saiyajin prince had trouble blocking his attack.Seeing that Vegeta was now distracted from bracing himself from the explosion he thought it was an opportune time to attack.

Since Vegeta was shielding his eyes from the explosion his keen ears alerted him to the approach of the other warrior so he turned and met his adversary.He could feel Yamcha's increased strength as he blocked the punches and chops and realized in consternation that he would have to raise his power level up higher to fend off Yamcha's physical attacks as well.Quickly he sprung backwards and away from the human fighter and sent a few ki blasts at him to keep him at a distance.

After dodging the energy blasts Yamcha once again charged the saiyajin but was stopped short when he felt the spiking in Vegeta's Ki signaling an imminent power-up.Slowing just in time to avoid the energy aura's flare he hung back and watched as Vegeta increased his power.It had always awed him to witness an extra-ordinary fighter's power-up and the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he could feel the crackling of energy in the air as the ground began to tremble.For one moment, when the saiyajin's power signal almost overwhelmed his senses, Yamcha believed that Vegeta was breaking his promise not to go super saiyajin, however, when the power-up was complete the still black-haired prince stood glaring at him surrounded by his battle aura.

Vegeta sneered as he looked up at the human fighter.The little toy he was using certainly did make him more of a formidable opponent but it was nothing that he couldn't handle.It was time he went on the offensive showing the human just what he had gotten himself into.This in mind the saiyajin charged Yamcha fazing out as he advanced on him.

Yamcha perked up his senses in an effort to feel where Vegeta would come out of the blur of motion.He barely missed ducking a well-placed kick to his head and shocked to find himself connecting with a fist to his cheek instead.He crumpled forward when another blow struck his mid-section and barely kept his wits about him to block the next blow.He managed to land an uppercut to the saiyajin's jaw and decided to follow it up with one of his signature attacks.

"Rogafufuken," Yamcha called hitting Vegeta with the flurry of punches.Having caught the saiyajin off-guard with an attack he had not seen before he found it easy to knock him off his feet.Needless to say the human warrior found the sight of Vegeta flat on his back because of one of his assaults very amusing.

Vegeta was shocked to find himself on the ground looking up at the grinning human fighter.He could not believe that he, undoubtedly the strongest warrior on the planet, had been downed by a weakling buffoon.He sat up and wiped the trickle of blood from his lip and snarled in distain at the other warrior having decided to show no mercy."Now human, you shall know the folly of challenging the Prince of Saiyajin!" he said standing up on his feet.

"Not so fast Vegeta" Krillan said appearing above the battle scene followed by Gohan, Ten and Choatzu. 

"All of you go away" Yamcha shouted "this is none of your business its between me and Vegeta."

"Bulma sent us to stop this meaningless fight from continuing" Ten declared "and that's just what we intend on doing."

"There is no way that you pathetic weaklings can prevent this battle from continuing" Vegeta told the group "besides I am under oath not to kill him."

"That doesn't matter" Gohan asserted "Bulma says that there has been some kind of misunderstanding so the fight isn't even necessary to begin with."

"Don't you see!" Yamcha said in frustration."She's blinded by her emotions.For Dende's sake this is a chance for us all to finally be rid of Vegeta!"

Ignoring the human's comment the saiyajin prince turned his attention to the intruding foursome."I am giving all of you bakas until the count of 10 to leave this area" Vegeta hissed "or I will personally see to it that are in no condition to stop this."

"Sorry Vegeta we're not going.If it takes all of us to stop you then so be it" Krillan told him "but we will do it."

"You leave me no choice then" Vegeta said charging Ki in his hand."One" he began.

"Listen Vegeta why can't you be adult about this" Krillan said a panicked.

"Two..."

"Krillan I don't think he's in the mood to have a chat right now" Ten said nervously.

"Three..."

"I hope we haven't missed any of the fun" 17 said jovially suddenly appearing with 18 and 16.

"Four…"

"He can count" 17 quipped "how impressive!"

"GRRR…FIVE!" Vegeta growled.

"Thanks a lot 17 you just got him even more pissed off than he already was!" Gohan scolded.

"Six!" the saiyajin continued in a deadly calm yet dangerous voice.

"Well are we all just going to hang here in the air like yaros or are we going to execute your plan?" 17 asked undaunted.

"Seven!" 

"You do have plan" 18 asked "don't you?"

"Eight!"

"Not exactly…" Krillan began before he was boxed on the ears by 18. 

"You mean to tell me you muscle heads rushed off without a plan!" the blonde scolded.

"Nine!"

"Hey you don't have to blow a gasket babe!" Krillan said to the angry blonde female.

"We got to do something fast!" Chaotzu cried.

"TEN!" shouted the saiyajin readying to fire.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Yamcha declared sending a massive blast toward Vegeta.

Vegeta, unfazed, pivoted and batted the fighter's blast toward the group hovering in the air.As the group above scattered he retaliated with a powerful blast of his own, but before he could do anything more he was lifted up off of the ground and held in a vice-like bear-hug by Android 16.

Yamcha too found that his arms had been pinned to his side and he was moved just millimeters from the energy's path."I don't care how you got so strong because I'm still 10 times stronger than you" 18 said putting more pressure on Yamcha's arm."Power down now!"she said with a smile twisting the fighter's arm just a little.When he complied she let him go and he glared at her rubbing his arm.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU OVERGROWN TIN CAN!" Vegeta shouted in anger.

"I will put you down when you promise not to hurt anyone" 16 answered.

"I'm asking one more time nicely" Vegeta hissed "PUT ME DOWN BEFORE YOU END UP IN THE SCRAPHEAP!"Vegeta's aura suddenly exploded as his hair flash to yellow blowing 16 off of him onto the ground.His rage was visible as his ki crackled around him and he screamed causing the surrounding area went up in a massive blast.When the blast subsided the saiyajin surveyed the area panting.Those who had managed to get away fast enough were hiding behind the rocks far enough away not to present a problem.Those who had not gotten away were collapsed onto the ground, namely 18, 16 and Yamcha.Seeing his rival Vegeta rushed over and picked the frightened semi-conscious man up by the collar.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't forget about our little bargain and kill you right now?" he asked ripping off the belt.

"Vegeta put him down!" Krillan demanded seething with anger by the fallen 18.

"You just don't know when to quite do you baldly?" Vegeta snapped.

"Vegeta, I don't want to have to fight you but I will if I have to" Gohan said landing in front of the prince going super saiyajin."You said you were under oath not to kill him and I'm asking you to honor your word.No one else needs to get hurt."

"Vegeta..." Yamcha whispered "…you win…I'll leave…I'll never bother you again."

"Your promises mean nothing to me," Vegeta said to the man charging ki in the palm of his hand.He was caught off guard by an energy blast that struck him from behind and in his distraction he felt Yamcha ripped from his grasp.He immediately assessed the situation.It had been the stupid black-haired android that hit him from behind, which was why he hadn't felt the baka's presence.He gazed about himself seeing Krillan spiriting Yamcha away and blocking his path from following was an angry golden boy.

"This end's now Vegeta" Gohan warned."Leave Yamcha be.You know that I'm much stronger than you are."

"Sometimes it's brains that wins a fight and not brawn boy," Vegeta taunted."I'm asking you one more time to stay out of my affairs."

"I'm not going to let you kill one of my friends" Gohan declared.

"Then so be it!" Vegeta declared.He flew at Gohan and the boy flipped up out of the way and the older saiyajin stopped just in time to block a blow from 17 over his shoulder.Ducking under 17 Vegeta swiveled around and caught Gohan in the midsection before grabbing a surprised 17, in mid-punch, by the wrist and smashing him into Gohan.

"You should have gone level two when you had the chance" Vegeta declared appearing just above the pair."This will insure you can't follow me!" he said charging a large ball of ki.

"Pa Pa, NO!" a small voice called out.

Vegeta's heart sunk when heard Trunk's voice and he turned to look at his son.The small purple-haired demi-saiyajin hung in the air above him with Kakorot's youngest.The small boy's large blue eyes stared at him with fear in their depths giving rise to an unimaginable pain in his chest.The feeling of shame that struck the prince was unlike anything he had yet experienced. His son had never looked at him in fear before but with worshipful adoration and it disquieted his mind to see this change.His pride hurt, the prince allowed the ki in his hand to dissipate his eyes never left those of his son as he tried to regain his composure.

"What are you doing here boy?" Vegeta questioned angrily."If I had wanted you here I would have brought you."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," the boy said almost ashamed "for Ma Ma."The boy adverted his eyes.

"What?" Vegeta gasped with the realization that everyone who had been at Capsule Corporation had shown up there except for three people: his woman, Kakorot's woman, and the mysterious child.Angry with himself for leaving her defenseless Vegeta immediately stretched out his feelings searching for his mate's ki."Bulma…" he muttered frantically stretching out farther looking for her mind but finding nothing but an empty space."I was so caught up in the battle that I didn't even noticed that her ki disappeared," he thought to himself guiltily.The prince knew that there could only be one of two reasons preventing him from telepathically contacting her and was suddenly over come by a wave of panic and flew off towards Capsule Corporation.

***

Wrench smiled gazing out his view port at the verdant planet below.He had come away with so much more he had anticipated.The mircobots had tapped into the Capsule Corporation's computer system and copied every one of Bulma Brief's files on the technology she had either improved or created.He had a lot of sellable information about the prince that his enemies and supporters would kill to obtain.He had Prince's Vegeta's DNA code and that of the others with saiyajin blood for the biological weapons division.Lastly, but not least, he had a new, fresh mind for the Machine Planet Guild to add to its brain trust.

The boy walked over to the glass stasis chamber and gazed at the woman within.Her peaceful countenance was shaped into a frown as she slept in blissful ignorance that she was on her way to her new home.Her beautiful short aqua hair spread out about her head, her arms crossed over her chest, she almost looked as if she had been laid out to her final rest.She was indeed beautiful, perhaps one of the loveliest females he had run across during his three life times.He truly hoped the doctor wouldn't have to resort to making her a puppet to use her talents.He liked her spirit.

"I know that your mate will be missing you," he told her."By now he's probably discovered that you are gone and confused that he cannot find your mind.Try as he might there's no way he can contact you while you are unconscious.Poor, poor prince left all alone to care for his son."

Wrench turned away from his prize and headed towards the communications console chair and flopped into it.

"I'm almost sorry I had to go about this in such a sneaky way" the boy continued to her closing his emerald eyes."The Guild's rules are clear, however, and if I'd made a scene or let Vegeta know where I was from then I'd be breaking them, but no one said anything about not taking any credit for the deed and the cleverness of it."

Wrench sighed.He really had to be going.He had to make a stop before he could deliver his cargo to the doctor. 

"Computer set a course to the space station and wake me when we arrive" Wrench said closing his eyes and scooting down until he was recumbent.Comfortable he shut his mind off and went into self-stasis.

***

Trunks followed his father in confusion.He knew that they were heading home but he couldn't understand why had his father had taken off so suddenly.He trailed him as quickly as he could but his father, who was much faster than he was, was now just a bright light up ahead in the distance.

"Trunks!" he heard Gohan call.Suddenly Gohan met the boy keeping pace with the demi-saiyajin, Goten in his arms."Do you know where is your Dad going?"

"Home I think" Trunks answered."Where are the others?"

"Recovering," Gohan said."Krillan's taking Yamcha for medical attention though."

"Trunks" Goten ventured."Why doesn't your dad like Yamcha?"

"I don't know" Trunks confessed "not really anyway."That said the boy sped up to avoid any more conversation and thankfully Gohan understood.

When Trunks touched down on the front lawn he perked up his ears and his ki sense in order to find his father.

Gohan landed gingerly beside him, setting down his load, and turned to address the younger boy."Trunks I think we should…." He began before another voice interrupted him.

"BULMA!" the voice of the saiyajin prince wailed from deep inside the compound.The note of despair contained in his voice sent a chill down the young demi-saiyajin's heart and he rushed inside.

Upon entering he saw a sight he never believed was possible.His father was hunched over his head in his hands leaning on the table so absorbed in his private turmoil he didn't notice his presence.Chi Chi was slumped over unconscious on one side of the table a teacup before her.Another cup rested on the ground on it's side next to an over turned chair.The chair that, Trunk's realized, his mother had been sitting in when he left her.A teakettle lay on the tabletop it's contents slowly pouring out onto the floor.

"What happened here?" Gohan gasped taking in the scene.

"MOMMY!" Goten cried running over to her tears springing into his eyes."Mommy don't be dead!"

"She's not" Vegeta snapped speaking up "she's only asleep brat so stop your whining!"

"Pa Pa" Trunks asked in a distressed tone "Where's Ma Ma?"

"She's not here," he said training his obsidian gaze upon his son.

"Is she…" Trunks began with a whimper.

"She is alive," Vegeta quickly stated ripping his eyes away from the child's emotional display lest it affect him "I just don't know where she is."

"I can't sense her ki at all Vegeta and that can mean only two things…" Gohan said worriedly.

"She is not on this planet," Vegeta quickly snapped glaring angrily at the boy "the other alternative is impossible.I'd feel it if she were."

"Vegeta's right" Piccolo interjected entering the room.

"How the would you know?" Vegeta questioned darkly.

"Dende got concerned about your scuffle and sent me to hopefully stop it but when I was on my way there he noticed something going on here.He told me someone was kidnapping Bulma but it seems I wasn't fast enough."

"You mean to tell me you were here when we got here?" Vegeta growled.

"I was taking a look around to see if can find anything of use and I did … in Bulma's lab."

Not waiting for a further explanation Vegeta sprinted to the lab rushing to the only spot in the room that was illuminated, his mate's workstation.There was a document on the screen of the computer that caught his eye.He read the words supposedly written by his mate about a ki enhancing module and his supposed abuse of her with growing anger realizing that this must have been what caused Yamcha to confront Bulma.A strange icon, located in the corner of the screen, caught his attention. It was the same symbol that the child calling himself Wrench had on his belt buckle and that Yamcha's device had had on it.All at once Vegeta remembered where he had seen the symbol before and he swore in anger.

"What's wrong Father?" Trunks plead at his father's elbow."What happened?"

"I think I'm about to find out" Vegeta commented taking the mouse pointer and clicking on the icon.Just as the others came in a video came on the monitor.The face of the child Wrench appeared as it began. 

"Greetings Prince Vegeta" he said in a mocking tone."I trust that it didn't take long for you to find this and that you have figured out my little diversion by this time.I also know you must have figured out I'm responsible for your mate's disappearance.The question that's now burning in your mind by this time is why?"The boy steepled his fingers and leaned forward."The only thing I'm going to say is that it's my job, and has been my job for more the last century, to locate useful technologies and put them to better use.Your mate has much knowledge in this field so I have taken her as well as other information and devices for my cause.There's no way you can find her so I suggest you save your energy in preparing for the visitors you will have shortly.There are many peoples who will find the knowledge of your whereabouts most gratifying and I and my associates will do our best in furthering their causes for vengeance."The boy laughed and brushed a lock of blonde hair from his forehead."Unfortunately I am bound by oath not to tell you of my employers, my home or myself but I can tell you that we have met before.I'm sure if you think about it you'll figure it out.You were always so clever.I pride myself on out manipulating a master manipulator like you Prince Vegeta.Farewell."

When the video was finished Vegeta slowly rose from the terminal a determined scowl on his face.

"Do you know this guy?' Gohan questioned.

"I'm not sure who he is but I know where he is from" the Prince said."I want you to take Trunks to your house.I have much to do to prepare for my journey."Vegeta turned to exit.

"If you're going to rescue Bulma" Gohan stated."I'm going with you."

"Didn't you hear what he said boy?" Vegeta snapped turning around."He is going to inform everyone who has a grudge against me of the fact I've been living on this miserable planet and they will be coming to look for me so I suggest you not leave your home and family undefended."The Prince paused and gazed pointedly at the demi-saiyajin before he continued with greater gravity."Besides," he began "if this baka tell anyone of Trunks existence he will become a target.I am leaving my son's safety in your hands."

Gohan said nothing and nodded in understanding placing a hand on Trunks shoulder.

Trunks stood transfixed for a moment as his father's troubled eyes came to rest, locking with his own.A wave of panic swept over him.He didn't want to be separated from his father and he wanted to help in his search.

"Father" Trunks said in his bravest voice."I want to come to.I want to help rescue mother."

Vegeta looked down into his son's eyes.They were both fearful and determined a combination that at four years of age spoke of a surprising strength of character.With satisfaction he knew that his son understood the concepts of family loyalty and honor. "You aren't yet ready to go on a dangerous mission like this" Vegeta told the boy."Go with Kakort's brats.I'll be back as soon as I can."

"When?" Trunks pleaded. 

"I don't know" Vegeta confessed, "It will take time to locate her.If my suspicions are correct I will be attempting something that has never been done successfully.I will have to take my time."

"If its dangerous you shouldn't go by yourself," the boy pleaded.

"I think you're boy is right so I'm volunteering" 17 spoke up from the doorway.

"I don't need anyone's help," Vegeta declared."Especially not yours."

"This isn't about you," 17 coolly replied."I'm doing this for Bulma.My sister and I owe her for reuniting us with 16."

"I agree" 16 said, "I will go also."

"This is not a field trip" Vegeta said sternly "I cannot be saddled with babysitting a couple of overgrown wind-up toys."

"I think you will find our assistance useful" 16 replied circumventing a snide retort from 17."I have been programmed with the ability to tap into and interpret any computer system.Besides, it something should happen to you we could offer our assistance or continue the search on our own."

"Who knows Vegeta" 17 added, "there may be a moment when you could use some extra muscle."

"Please Father" Trunks ventured."If you won't let me help you, let them.I want both you and mother back safe." 

"Very well, you can come" Vegeta remarked over his shoulder to the androids, "but the moment you get in my way I won't hesitate to destroy you."

Trunks flinched at this statement because for the first time in his young life he knew that his father's threats could be very real for, moments before, he had witnessed the aftermath of Vegeta's fight with the others.Trunks eyes locked with his father's for a moment as they shared a meaningful gaze.The boy could see the worry and concern in their ebony depths, as well as a reminder of his duty to obey before Vegeta exited leaving the others alone in the laboratory.

"Come on 16" 17 said to the giant "let's hurry up with our preparations.I have a feeling Vegeta wouldn't hesitate to leave without us if we aren't ready when he wants to leave."

16 nodded in response and gave Trunks a small smile before following him out the door.

"Well" Gohan said with a smile "it looks like I'm babysitting again."

"Come on Trunks!" Goten said excitedly placing his hand on the other boy's shoulder."I'll help you pack!"

Seeing Trunks less than enthusiastic response to his brother Gohan put his hand on the boy's lavender head arresting his attention."I think I know you pretty well by now Trunks and that at this moment you're trying to think up some way to convince your father to let you go with him but I think that you should listen to him.Space travel and adventures only sound fun.Don't try to grow-up too fast."

"I'd like to stay here until my Father leaves" Trunks told the teenager.

"Your dad made it pretty clear that he wants you to go with us now" Gohan replied."Don't worry, I'm sure he won't leave without saying goodbye."

Trunks smiled half-heartedly at the teenager and allowed himself to be both steered and pulled out of the lab."Don't worry mom," the young demi-saiyajin said silently staring up into the sky "I'll do whatever I have to make sure both you and Father get back safe."

_The close of another exciting chapter!(At least I hope it was exciting!)_

_ _

_Boy poor Yamcha has been really beaten up a lot in my stories lately!I'll make up for it in another upcoming epic though!I wanted to give a reason for most of the Z fighters not going.With half of them injured and the possible threat of attack from space I think I've covered it pretty well.LOL!_

_ _

_Next time:_

_ _

_Vegeta and his unwanted teammates leave for space with a stole-away (I wonder who?). Wrench makes his stop at the space station and his latest cargo catches the notice of the minions of a powerful warlord (yes some new characters are entering the picture!).In..._

_ _

Chapter 7: The Journey Begins 

_This chapter will be out in two weeks.Thanks for your patience._


	8. Chapter 7: The Journey Begins

Vegeta and his unwanted teammates leave for space with a stole-away (I wonder who

_Hi, guys.Sorry for the wait you've been having lately in between Chapters.Soon, I have some major things out of the way and will be turning them out like normal._

_ _

_This chapter introduces some more original characters that have their own agenda to add to the thickening of the plot. _

Chapter 7: The Journey Begins 

The space station crew watched as the cylinder slid easily thorough the barrier surrounding the landing field.The avian-faced port manager looked around impatiently as the craft made its touch down.The three men watched as the small door opened up toward the top of the craft and its single occupant floated down to meet them.

"Greetings Raven" the boy said looking over the new crew of inspectors.

"Greetings Wrench" the man said.

"These are the men who will be inspecting my ship?" the child said scanning them from head to toe with his eyes.

"Yes" came the reply with a nervous laugh.

"They know to record nothing of what they see marked?" he asked.

"Yes sir" he replied, "This is nothing but a trade vessel carrying textiles and exports."

"Then," the boy replied as the exit steps slowly descended "they may enter, but no one else."

"Yes, sir" the man said cheerily "and we can expect the payment upon your departure as always."

"You know I'm a man of my word Raven" he replied getting strange looks from the three men."I will conclude my business in three hours."With this he made his way to the habitable portion space station.

"I want this to be quick, but not so quick that is causes suspicion," he told the men."Remember to only record the items not marked with the Machine Guild's logo."

"What's up with this weirdness Lizard?" one of the men questioned."He was just a kid!"

"I know it seems strange but he's the Guild's top representative.He's no ordinary kid, that's for sure." Lizard said in reply."Let's go and get this over with Horns.Just remember not to touch anything with that logo on it or you won't live long enough to enjoy the money."

Horns laughed uncomfortably as they slowly ascended into the ship."There's no windows," he noted with surprise."How do they see where they're going?"

"Beats me" Lizard answered handing him a writing pad."You take this side and I'll go over there."

"How come we can't use the equipment?" he asked looking at the writing implements.

"They got this thing rigged so nothing will work" Lizard replied."Now don't ask any more questions and get to work."

"Sure."Horns followed walked towards his section pulling on the collar of his work smock.He didn't like breaking the customs laws like this.He was surprised that there didn't seem to be a cargo bay.There was only one room and it was stacked high with crates.The first group of crates he came across was all stamped with the logo of the Machine Guild.Carefully giving a wide breadth to the forbidden cargo he moved to a section, squatted on his haunches, and wrote down what was on the boxes' labels.

Hearing a scraping sound Horns turned expecting to see his partner but saw nothing.Shrugging he went back to work and then heard it again.His head snapped back up and he carefully surveyed his surroundings.He again saw no one but he swore that there was something different about the boxes.Coming up out of his squat he moved towards the area cautiously and found a space between two stacks of boxes that he was certain had never been there before.Hi s heart beating faster, he peered between the boxes to see an occupied status chamber.Curious, he looked carefully and slid between the stacks of boxes being sure not to touch them.He found himself in and area around which tall walls made of the stamped boxes hid from view.The chamber contained a woman, a beautiful woman, with the most unusual coloring he had ever seen.She could have been a mirrorjin but something told him she wasn't."Uh, Lizard" the man said nervously."I thought you said they dealt only in machines."

"They do," his answer came.

"Then how come…"

"I told you no more questions!Now get back to work!" his partner barked.

"Okay" he replied absently staring at the sleeping figure."Maybe I should pretend I didn't see her.I mean this isn't exactly legal and if anyone knew I saw this then I'll probably be dead before tonight."He nervously turned and headed towards the opening between the box walls and suddenly felt something brush past his leg.He jumped turning to see no one once more."I'm just nervous about this thing is all" Horns resolved "and my subconscious is playing tricks on me."

With that he left the sleeping woman in her hiding place and commenced the laborious work of recording the box labels ignoring the scraping sound as the gap between the stacks mysteriously closed.

***

Vegeta was in a foul mood as he stood on the gangway to the space ship.This mood was due to four very good reasons. 

"Vegeta are you sure you have enough food and blankets" said reason number one, Mrs. Briefs.

"Remember to radio us with daily updates" Mr. Briefs, reason number two, told him "anything at all you find out we want to know right away."

"Oh yes" agreed Mrs. Briefs whole-heartedly."We'll be besides ourselves not knowing anything!You must promise to tell us everything."

"I don't make promises that I can't keep" Vegeta grumbled.

"For Dende's sake Vegeta" Chi Chi, reason number 3, scolded, "she's their daughter and they have a right to know what's happening."

"Mind your own business woman" he spat at the black-haired female.

"I will not stand-by while you selfishly shut everyone else out!In case you've forgotten we are all Bulma's friends and family and we care about her." Chi Chi began "Why if it wasn't for me her parents wouldn't even have known that anything had happened and not only would that have been inconsiderate but your family's livelihood would have been at stake, because the last time I checked you weren't bringing in any money.Bulma and Trunks could have lost everything."

"And if you weren't so busy interfering where you had no business to then you wouldn't of let my son go missing," Vegeta told her icily instantly shutting her up.This reason, the fourth reason, for his mood was by far the worst of them all.He had entrusted Trunks to the Sons and they had managed to loose track of him and no one could locate him because his ki was missing.

"We'll find him Vegeta, don't worry" Gohan spoke up to the prince."I won't fail you," he added solemnly.

Vegeta nodded at the teenager's comment at the very least he knew that Gohan would do his best to keep his word.

"Why the tragic faces?" a voice asked."Don't tell me you'll actually miss the saiyajin?"

Vegeta looked up and glared at the smirking black-haired android.Now there were two more reasons to further his current frame of mind.The two metal misfits who had managed to needle their way into his plans.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Briefs squealed flinging her arms around the hapless android's neck."Thank you so much for helping Vegeta rescue my girl!"She pecked him on the cheek before latching onto 16's arm."Vegeta, I know with two strong, handsome men to help you'll bring Bulma back with no problem."

Vegeta scowled at his in-law as she fawned over the androids. 

"Ah!" Dr. Briefs stated."Here is what you asked for my boy," he said striding forward and producing a small case from his pocket and handing it to 17."I'm sorry that I couldn't do more on such short notice."

"It's quite all right Dr. Briefs" 17 said tucking it into his jeans' pocket."This will help a great deal."

"Enough with this useless kuso!" the irritated prince exclaimed."I'm leaving in one minute and if you two are planning to come you better be on the ship before I close the door."

"We'll be in momentarily your royal shortness" 17 said defiantly.

Vegeta 'humphed' and turned on his heel and stalked into the ship muttering curses along the way.

"This is going to be fun," said 17 with a grin.

***

In the habitation section of the station a lone figure sat in her rented room.The portable holographic emitter diffused the darkness with its soft glow as the image flickered to life before her.He was tsirijin, like herself, and sat lounging on a large golden throne he had recently appropriated.

"Long live King Frigid, the greatest of our kind, ruler of the Frost Clan, destined to rule the universe," she chanted from memory.

"What news do you have for me today" the owner of the image asked her.

"The Machine Guild had a very interesting cargo this time," she said. "They had a woman on board in stasis."

"Collecting another brain to add to there collection no doubt," the image said disinterestedly.

"But there's more," she protested a little shortly."From the little information we have I believe she's a human woman."

"Human?" the Changeling questioned in childish glee."That means he came from Earth.Oh, I would so love to know what he saw there.You know I owe that planet a great debt for swallowing Freeza and Kind Cold up for me. " 

"Do you wish me to inquire about this woman and the Machine Guild's acquisitions?"

"Yes, yes" Frigid answered."Now if that's all I'm quite busy at the moment."

"That is all" she said and the image abruptly flickered out.She sighed and cursed under her breathe about her temperamental and impatient master as the darkness overtook the chamber once again.She and her sister were cursed to serve him because of her brother's bargain and its continued usefulness to her clan."Damn you Freeza" she added for good measure.

***

Trunks held his breath as he heard the steady footfall signaling someone had entered the ship.Nervously the boy fingered the ki module hoping that it really was working.He couldn't be found out now.They had to be far enough from Earth so that they shouldn't turn back before he could reveal himself.It was his father; he could feel his familiar ki, hanging above him like an apparition.Trunks, prayed that he had the device modified properly to block his ki signature as he heard the clang of Vegeta's boot striking the metal floor above him.He was thankful his grandfather had made room for extra storage in the belly of the ship and his father hadn't seen fit to store anything in it.He would be unnoticed there until it was the right time to reveal himself.

Trunks heard the muffled roar and next felt the trimmer signaling the ship's eminent departure.

"You weren't going to try and leave without us, were you?" he heard 17's voice say above the roar.

"You're lucky I'm even tolerating your presence android" he heard his father bark.

"There's no need to be so uncivil" the android said."You don't seem to know what you're doing.Why don't you let an expert driver take over the piloting?"

"Why don't you mind your own business and get reacquainted with the other tin can?"his father growled.

"Because its be kind to animals day so I'd thought I'd help a monkey in distress" 17 replied.

"You wouldn't know where you were going baka" Vegeta replied."I'm the only one in this group who can get us to where we need to go and know what I'm doing.From this point on you and your metal ass will take orders from me.Got it?" Trunks felt the vibrations go more rapid and his sensitive ears pained at the volume increased causing him to cover his ears and miss the conversation.All at once the small boy was immersed in a world of sensory overload as the ship left for the vacuum of space.

***

Wrench exited the rented conference chamber, leaving behind a very happy customer.The trade of resources had gone satisfactorily and his ship was to be loaded with twice as many goods as normal thanks to the ingenious little capsules he snatched from Capsule Corporation.Technology for the resources the planet needed to keep running.They always were happy to do business with the Guild.

Up ahead in the hallway a massive alien leaned up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed.The setting was just too suspect to ignore.Keeping his eyes on the figure, he continued his progress and was rewarded with the confirmation of his instincts when the figure looked up at him with a pair of violet eyes.Smiling condescendingly he approached the alien."Let me see is it Blizzard or is it Snow?"The alien glared at him and he chuckled."Don't look so miffed dear" he said to it "I've been around your kind for too long not to recognize one of your illustrious sisterhood and the only tsirijin I know who scouts the station is your master so naturally it had to be either of you."

"Listen mammal I don't have time for games" the alien replied in a deep but tiffy voice."Frigid is very interested in your latest cargo."

"Ah, with that attitude it must be Snow" Wrench said."I see you're using our voice oscillator, you know we now have an upgraded model."

"Just explain your cargo" the alien boomed squinting it's eyes.

"Yes definitely Snow" Wrench remarked.

"You have a woman on board" the alien continued "and she appears to be human."

"That's because she is" Wrench said putting his hands behind his back."Of course only those of us with access to Freeza's records would know that means I've just visited Earth."

"What did you find there?" the alien demanded.

"You can tell your master that there is definitely some information he would find most interesting but" Wrench said with a taunting smirk " we'll let him know through the usual channels."

"Perhaps we could interest you in selling the information to us before it is released on market" the large alien prodded.

"Oh no" Wrench said."There are others of your kind who will find this information as valuable as your master.Perhaps they will value it more."

"Others?"

"Yes" the boy continued."Your birth clan."

"The Cold Clan?" she queried.

"Yes" he said with a smirk."I imagine with the two most powerful tsirijin clans and all the other races vying for the same information we'll collect a pretty price."

"What the hell could be so interesting to half the universe?" she asked impatiently.

"That's for me to know and you to find out.Good day" Wrench said with a chuckle before leaving the frustrated Snow behind.

"Well see how smug you are when you find out just how wrong you are to underestimate us" Snow snapped to his retreating form."Well see how smart you are when we knock you and the rest of your self-important Guild on its ear." 

_Hmm?Wrench seems to think Frigid will be interested in the information he wants to sell, I wonder why?Could he and our favorite prince have crossed paths in the past? ;O)_

_ _

_Yes we have female tsirijin in my version of the DBZ universe (of course if you've been reading Cold Accord you already know that **smile**). _

_ _

_What's in store for next time?Trunks is discovered; our heroes arrive at the space station and begin their investigation; Wrench arrives at the Machine Planet with his cargo in tow..._

Chapter 8: A Chill in the Air 


	9. Chapter 8: Deceptive Appearances

Vegeta stared out the windows of the cockpit as the silently slid through space ignoring the conversation between the other tw

After an incredibly long absence here I am.I hope that this chapter is well worth waiting for. I'm working really hard on building up the suspense and giving you an exciting story.In this chapter you will get your first glimpse at the Machine Planet.

You will note the chapter title has changed.I thought 'A Chill is in the Air' would be more appropriate for the next chapter so I made a new one for this one. 

All previous disclaimers apply. 

_ _

Chapter 8: Deceptive Appearances 

The Capsule Corporation ship silently slid through space with its four occupants bound for a destination only known by the silent Saiyajin Prince.The two android occupants of the craft had long since given up on having any kind of communication with Vegeta about the mission and sat quietly with their thoughts while the fourth sought to remain unnoticed and sate his curiosity at the same time.

Carefully little Trunks undid the latch to his compartment and raised it enough to get some fresh air into the hot, claustrophobic space and spy on the ships other three occupants.It had been quiet for so long he though that perhaps they had all fallen asleep but they all appeared to be wide awake.Vegeta sat at the console leaning back in the seat staring out of the cockpit thankfully oblivious to the hatch that had just practically at his feet.Trunks looked up at his father who seemed even more serious than usual.He stared at the stars before him intensely not seeing him at all.Trunks frowned.He knew his father was worried about his mother and probably thinking about her at the very moment and planning how to get her back and he was planning on helping him do it.He knew his father would be angry when he revealed himself but he hoped he would understand.

The demisaiyajin next turned his attention to the androids who sat at the opposite side of the living space looking equal parts bored and reflective.Android 17 was playing with his scarf with a thoughtful look in his sky-blue eyes while 16 seemed a little more aware of his surroundings.In fact Trunks could have sworn that the android was looking in his direction so he carefully ducked down farther hoping to avoid detection.He wasn't ready just yet to be seen.He had planned to remain unnoticed for at least another day because by then they would be too far out to turn back.He had brought enough food and water to last himself that long and planned to remain hidden.

"16," android 17 said to his fellow cyborg finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The giant android ceased from looking in the saiyajin's direction and turned towards him will his eternally serious expression in reply, which 17 knew enough to know he had gained the others undivided attention.

"I have to ask a favor of you," he continued with a toss of his black up over his ear."There is a flap just behind my right ear here.Inside is slot that and I'd like you to insert this into it."Producing the case that Dr. Briefs had handed him he opened it up and revealed a microchip."This chip will increase my speed and my strength somewhat but its only intended for temporary use and so it burn out if over used.I can only make use of it for about an hour before it dies so we'll have to do this at just the right time.I think I'm going to have to depend on you to do since, somehow I think Vegeta wouldn't be willing to help even if I asked him."

"You want me to do this when?" 16 asked.

"I'm not sure" 17 said closing the case and putting it back into his shirt pocket."It will have to be when and if we need it.I'll tell you when that is.I don't want to waste it prematurely."

"I understand and will be happy to help" 16 answered before turning away again towards the spot in the floor he had suspected seeing movement from before.

17 sighed and commenced playing with his scarf as the silence descended upon he and the others once again."This going to be a long trip," he thought glaring at the saiyajin who sat across from him."Just look at him refusing to even look in our direction.If I didn't owe Bulma for her tireless quest to reactivate 16 I wouldn't be caught dead in the same room as him."

Vegeta was unaware of the glare of his traveling companion, just as he was unaware of everything else.The crushing weight of his failure to protect his mate consumed his thoughts.He ran over the events again and again only to find another way in which he had failed.His insane jealousy toward the human warrior was exploited driving home even more so its stupidity.There was no other word to describe it. He knew the child Wrench was a threat and yet he left his mate unattended because of his emotional weakness."I swear I'll find you Bulma," he thought "and I will tear apart every last civilization in the universe if I have to.I will not fail you again."

Tearing his gaze away from the blackness of space Vegeta rested them on the device he had been turning over in his hands as he thought.It was yet another reminder of his mate who had constructed it with his assistance during his recovery from the probe incident.The side of his mouth turned up into a smirk as he remembered, although he would never admit it, he had enjoyed his time of convalescence when he was confined to the house.Being unable to train had not been pleasant at first, in fact had been driving both of them insane.His mate had been ordered to rest as well for the sake of the brat, who she had been carrying at the time, and so she had been in a foul mood before his had aggravated it further with his ill temper.Just when he had begun to wonder if either of them would survive with their sanity intact or without tearing each other apart they had found an outlet through what he had intended as a simple insult.

_ _

_"I swear Vegeta, you have the intelligence of a tree stump," Bulma had shouted."How many times do I have to repeat the fact you have to stay in bed until the dizzy spells pass!"_

_ _

_"You are the one who is the idiot," Vegeta growled._

_ _

_"You know as well as I do that I'm a genius," she had snapped._

_ _

_"Oh yes," he replied with biting sarcasm "You are so intelligent you are light years behind the rest of the universe with you're pitiful toys."_

_ _

_"Just because you use some advanced technology every day doesn't mean that you're an expert in it," Bulma retorted. _

_"For you information, Woman, I had to know quite a bit about the technology so that I could make repairs when on a mission if necessary and your gadgets couldn't even compare to them."_

_ _

_"For Kami's sake you didn't know how to operate the microwave when you came here and you expect me to believe you're some kind of engineer. I'm not an idiot you know."_

_ _

_"It is not my fault that I had never been required to cook meals in that fashion. I had underlings to do that for me" he replied. "Give me some credit Woman."_

__

_"Even if you do know about a couple of machines I bet that they aren't that complicated if a moron like you could understand them,"Bulma replied._

_ _

_"If you took one look at the circuitry in the simplest of the devices used in Freeza's army your head would explode!"_

_ _

_"Prove it!" Bulma challenged._

_ _

_"What?" he had questioned in disbelief._

_ _

_"You heard what I said," she reiterated."Prove it.If you know that technology so well then you can tell me about it and I can build it.In fact I bet that I could even improve on it."_

_ _

_"That would be a stupid waste of my time," he said nastily_

_ _

_"Oh yes you are just so busy laying in bed and twiddling your thumbs!" she taunted."You're just using it as an excuse because you are incapable of explaining any of that technology.You know how to do absolutely nothing eat, fight, order people around and destroy things."_

_ _

_"Baka!I am certain that I am far more intelligent than you could ever hope to be," he challenged._

_ _

_"Then prove it smart guy.Pick a device that you are so sure is going to stump me and I'll show you who is brains of the outfit."_

The result of that challenge had been the very device, the holographic emitter, which he now held in his hand and she had more than proven her point with it.She had indeed improved upon its design and so he had moved her on to further challenges.During the month of his recovery they had managed to build many different pieces of technology each more complex than his previous challenge.They had come away from the whole experience with a greater respect for one another than he had thought possible.

Flipping the switch on the side of the object in his gloved hand he watched as the first of the two images he had programmed into the thing flickered to life.It was of a photograph he had scanned into it with an aqua-haired beauty proudly displaying her latest invention for the camera.He had a hard time deciding on the image to use for display.Most of the pictures had someone else besides his mate in them and he didn't want to show anyone else's likeness to the cutthroats he as about to ask for assistance.Although he didn't care much for his mate's friends it wasn't wise to give out too much information or it could come back to haunt him in the end.He was careful especially to avoid pictures of her that contained himself or Trunks, he couldn't let anyone suspect he had a family.In the end he had decided upon this particular image not only because she was alone but also because she was dressed in a manner that didn't show-off her body that much.He couldn't stand the thought of a reprehensible lot of space trash ogling his mate.She was dressed in a pair of cover-alls, her face was smudged with grease, her hair was messy but she still managed to look beautiful.Her eyes sparkled with the light of accomplishment and she smiled confidently at the camera.The quality and clarity of the image was unsurpassed by any other holographic images he had come across in his travels.The image looked so alive that if it had been life sized he would have imagined she was actually there with him and this thought caused his heart to sink.Quickly he switched to the second image before his emotions got the better of him.

This was an image of the boy responsible for Vegeta's current humiliation obtained from the Capsule Corporation Security Cameras.The youth apparently hadn't felt the need to erase his visit from the camera, probably as a way of rubbing Vegeta's nose in his victory."I will show you the folly of messing with the Prince of the Saiyajin by using your own arrogance against you brat" Vegeta mumbled at the image darkly.

Suddenly the Prince was startled from his thoughts by Android 16 stalking over and tearing open one of the floor compartments."What the hell are you doing?" he demanded jumping to his feet.The android ignored his demand and leaned down, reaching into the compartment and pulling out a small, lavender-haired boy.Gapping in disbelief Vegeta stared into the face of his sheepishly grinning son.

"It appears we have a stole-away" android 17 observed with a smirk."I can't believe that you didn't sense him Vegeta."

Ignoring the black-haired androids rebuff Vegeta turned back to his son."What the hell are you doing here and come I can't feel your ki at all?" Vegeta demanded of the boy as 16 set him on his feet.

"I took this" he said wearily pointing to the belt about the waist with the shiny buckle "and I found a setting that masked ki.I came to help Father.I thought you could use some…"

"I do not require assistance from anyone let alone my four-year-old son who can barely shoot a Ki blast!" Vegeta fumed violently ripping the belt from his waist."I told you to stay with Kakorot's brats and you deliberately disobeyed me!I should beat you within an inch of your life for being such an idiot!"

"But Pa Pa…" Trunks began feeling the sting of his father's word cause moisture to collect in his eyes.

"But nothing!" Vegeta savagely cut him off noting the moisture beginning to spill from the corners of his eyes.The prince turned his back on the boy not wanting to watch his emotional outburst."I don't want to hear another word from you! There are sleeping compartments over there and I want you to go in there and stay there until I am ready to look at your face again." 

"Come" 16 told the crying child "I will show you where you can go."Reluctantly Trunks followed the android.

"You really hurt him you know" 17 said coolly.

"I don't need advice from someone who has absolutely no experience with children" Vegeta said coldly.

"I may not be an expert but I know enough to realize your parenting skills are seriously lacking" 17 replied."Even I can see how crushed he was from your last words.Bulma wouldn't be pleased."

"You know nothing" the prince seethed."Leave me now."

17 frowned and returned to his corner and awaited 16's return watching as the curious jumble of emotions played across Vegeta's face.

**** 

Bulma shifted groggily in the bed she had somehow found herself in.Having last remembered being at her kitchen table and sharing a pot of tea with Chi Chi she was a bit puzzled.Now she was reclining on her back in a bed, which she was pretty sure was not in her bedroom, with a splitting headache as if she had one too many drinks at her party earlier that day.Squinting she tried to avoid the bright light shining in her face by shielding it with her hands as she looked around herself in alarm.

"Where in the hell am I?" she muttered.

"You are in a space craft and are just coming out of stasis," a youthful voice said from beside her.

"Wrench?" she questioned her heart coming up into her mouth as his words sunk in.

"Yes" he answered as she turned her head towards him.

"How did I get here?" she asked still squinting as she watched him shape his features into a look at disdainful amusement.

"I brought you here Mrs. Vegeta-Briefs, or perhaps I should say Princess Bulma?" he asked with a smirk.He was pleased as she looked sleepily toward him in disbelief.He loved baiting the groggy and confused minds of those he had acquired and this was his first opportunity in quite awhile."Yes I'm quite aware of your mate's identity."

Bulma glared at the boy with this remark as her mind began to function more normally. "How did you get so tall all of the sudden?" she asked irritably noticing for the first time that he was looking down at her.

"Easy" the boy said with a laugh rising up a bit more "I floated up here."

Bulma slowly sat up and noted that Wrench was indeed hanging in the air next to the bed.As the reality of her situation sunk in she felt uneasiness settle in the pit of her stomach."Okay spit it out" Bulma demanded."Why did you bring me here and how did you manage to get past Vegeta and the others?"she asked trying to disguise her worry with an attitude.

Wrench laughed."I like you Bulma," he said impishly. "I can call you Bulma, can't I?"

"At the moment the only thing I care about is that you answer my question" Bulma snapped dangling her feet over the side of the bed.

"Very well," the boy said with a shrug backing away from and settling himself down into a chair.

"I have brought you here under the orders of my employer Dr. Kougou" Wrench began as Bulma tested out her legs."I am a representative of a very powerful intergalactic association that deals in technology.I don't suppose Vegeta ever told you about the Guild?"

Bulma glared at the boy who at the moment had adverted his eyes from her and commenced to study the stitching on his black gloves."No he never mentioned anything like that," she said once again as the specter of how little she knew of Vegeta increasing her discomfort.

"I wouldn't imagine he would" Wrench commented steeping his fingers and turning his green eyes to her again "saiyajin were never ones to place much stock in technology."

"Listen kid" Bulma barked, "Just answer my question."

"I can see why the Prince would pick you," the boy stated with an imperious smile "you have exactly the same disposition as him and he was always an arrogant baka."

Bulma gritted her teeth and took note of her surrounding while trying to calm herself down.Slowly taking deep breaths she closed her eyes leaving Wrench to begin speaking whenever he saw fit.Throwing a temper tantrum was not only out of the question but would also empower her abductor and she'd be damned if she let this kid control her.

Wrench moved a stray hair from his vision and let her wait for a moment more before continuing."As I was saying, my employer is the head of the Machine Planet Guild, a secret society of only the best and brightest minds in the known universe and you are now one of those minds."

Bulma turned around and regarded the boy to see if he was indeed serious and found that he indeed was from his calm demeanor.

"You see it's my job to collect the best from whatever culture we investigate and add it to our own stockpile of material.In this way we are constantly ahead of everyone else and can command a high price for our products and services."

"You mean I've been collected to add to a brain farm and invent things so that your boss can get rich?"

"Exactly"

"I'm not anybody's slave so you might as well turn around and take me back home" she said confidently.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter" Wrench replied "the Guild owns you now.You will work for them whether it be willingly or by force."

"No one can force me to do anything," Bulma snapped."Let alone a spoiled brat of a kid!"Before she could breathe he appeared out of nowhere before her and she felt his rock hard fist cave into her midsection.Gasping she slid to the floor and curling up in a ball tried hard to regain her mental faculties over the burning heat radiating through her abdomen.

"Your first lesson is not to underestimate anything," Wrench told her."Nothing is ever as it appears to be on the surface.I'm sorry I had to do that but its better that you learn to hold our tongue now.The doctor doesn't have much patience for defiant attitudes or sharp tongues and the punishment he'd inflict on you would be much worse than what I did just now."

Having recovered herself a bit Bulma looked up at Wrench.She knew it was possible for a child to be powerful and yet she still was surprised by his show of force.As she looked at his mocking emerald eyes Vegeta' words the day Wrench arrived at Capsule Corporation came to her mind._'Just because someone is a child doesn't mean that they are innocent' _he had said.It was then she noticed for the first time that his eyes weren't those of a child.They contained no spark of youthful wonder but rather the knowledge of life that came with age.

"What are you?" she ventured when her breath came back to her.

"I am irony," he answered cryptically."I am young but old, weak yet strong, flesh yet machine and alive yet dead." He laughed at her expression."Yes a riddle for you to ponder madam scientist.Don't worry all will be explained in time."He turned and headed towards the pilot's chair at the console."All your questions will be answered when we reach the Machine Planet," the boy said turning away from her.

"You never told me how you got past Vegeta and my friends," she stated.

Wrench turned and looked at her.She had not crumpled but she had mellowed somewhat, which was good."While your mate and ex-lover were busy creating my diversion for me I slipped a sedative into you and your friend's tea.Once you were asleep I brought you to my ship and now here we are.As for what exactly happened to them all in the course of their battle I have no knowledge."

"You know he'll come after me," she told him.

"I've given him something to think about that might delay that inevitability" Wrench answered "but it is doubtful that even the great Saiyajin no Ouji will find us."

Bulma smirked."You don't know him very well," she said.

"I know that no one has ever found the Machine Planet despite admirable efforts" Wrench said lazily meeting her gaze"and even if he does manage to find his way there I welcome it."

"Then you are a fool" Bulma sneered.

"I'm not a fool," he said coolly "a glutton for punishment perhaps, but not a fool."He smiled at the woman's imperious grin."I welcome the chance to battle a Super Saiyajin."

Bulma's frown deepened."You welcome the chance to battle a Super Saiyajin?" she questioned."You must have a death wish.Especially if you want to fight Vegeta."She drew her legs up to her chest and rested her cheek on her knee trying hard to grasp the nightmare she had awakened to and then a thought struck her."How come you seem to know so much about me?"

"I tapped into your computer systems that contained all of your journals and blue prints" he said tauntingly "it was entertaining reading.I had no idea that a girl's journals from age 13 on would be so interesting."

Bulma felt her stomach sink with rage. "You read all of it?' she asked.

"_All_ of it" he replied.

Bulma suddenly felt lost as she looked into his bottomless green eyes.Eyes that had seen all her private thoughts and violated everything she was.

"We will reach planet fall in 10 minutes" the ship announced.

"Ah it should be coming into view soon" Wrench said smoothly."Would you like to see your new home Bulma?'

The woman turned her head and stared at him."There are no windows," she said plainly.

"Here" the boy said grabbing a strange looking headset and handing it to her.He watched as she suspiciously examined it."I promise it won't hurt you.The doctor would be most displeased if it did.Slip it over your head."

Deciding she might as well comply Bulma set the piece on her head and the metal back slipped comfortably around her spine at the base of her skull.Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation in that area and gasped as her mind was suddenly filled with a rush of information.Her mind was filled with a picture of a lone world hanging in a dead galaxy.Information streamed into her consciousness regarding the muddy blue-brown world before her that was as dead as the solar system around it.This world that had long drifted around the outskirts of the magnetic pull of the dead star that once warmed its face now supported a hodgepodge collection of beings and technology from worlds far beyond its borders.A dead world, that through technology, had been reborn.It seemed impossible that the obvious wasteland of a planet could indeed be host to all the things the information pouring into her mind was claiming.

"Well," Wrench asked the woman."What do you think?"

"I think it's a bit of a fixer-up" she quipped.

"Remember things aren't always what they at first appear to be."

************************************************************************

Vegeta walked into the dark room and let the door slide shut behind him.His son was lying down on the bunk in the cabin staring at the ceiling.Vegeta walked to the side of the bunk and peered at the blackness of space outside instead of the boy's face.

"I wanted you to know we will be docking at a space station shortly," the prince told his son."I will be leaving the ship with one of the androids to do some investigating the other will stay behind with you to gather some supplies.You are not to leave his side or to tell anyone who you are.Is that understood?"

"Why can't I go with you, Father?" Trunks asked dolefully."I wanted to help you find mother.I thought…"

"No that is the problem," Vegeta replied looking down at his son with a touch of urgency in his voice "you didn't think.You have no idea what danger you have put yourself in or this rescue attempt in by coming.Why would you do something so foolish?"

Trunks looked up into his Father's countenance, which although it was in shadow, he could see well enough to see a trace of worry.The dim starlight caught his ebony eyes and betrayed the troubled thoughts.

"I want to be a brave saiyajin warrior like you always tell me I should" the boy said softly."I thought that you'd be glad that I wasn't afraid."

"You should be afraid," Vegeta said "because there are things out here that are very deserving of fear.Fear is only a weakness if you allow it to cripple you instead of using it.Bravery is not a fool-hardy rush into danger."

Trunks looked away from him clearly uncomfortable with his words and commenced to gazing at the stars."I'm sorry Father," he said softly."I just wanted you to be proud of me."

Once again Vegeta was struck with a feeling of helplessness at the boy's obvious plea for something that it was difficult to give.It wasn't difficult to feel proud of his son, who had displayed a natural ability for fighting, intelligence and insight beyond his years but it was difficult to show.For most of his life he had never be praised or commended for anything despite his wanting it.He knew what it was like to desire approval and not receive it, however he also knew what it was like to receive it. His mind drifted for a moment to almost forgotten memories of a time when he knew what it was like to bask in someone's pride in him.Once long ago he was the pride of his people and lauded by all as its future.Once long ago his father had looked down at him with a smirk or a nod and a look of approval and word, albeit short and curt, of praise.He remembered how keenly he felt his father's disapproval and sought to gain his praise.

"Trunks" Vegeta said with difficulty sitting down on the edge of the bed."I am proud of you but not when you behave like an idiot as you have done today."Trunks smiled up at him with an undisguised happiness at almost shamed him.His son's cyan eyes sparkled like his mate's soaking in his rare words of approbation."You are too much like your mother.You are reckless and impulsive at times," he said sadly.

"Pa, Pa" the boy stated, "I promise I'll behave.I don't want to mess things up.I want Ma Ma and you back safe."

Vegeta looked down at his son and once again felt the sinking feeling of foreboding that came over him when his son was discovered."Good because I do not want anything to happen to you and your mother," he said softly."The universe is a cold place and there are many who would seek to hurt you to get back at me.No one must suspect that you are my son.Do you understand?"

Trunks suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck who he felt stiffen uncomfortably in his tender grasp."I understand," he said ignoring his father's lack of response "and I love you Pa Pa."

Vegeta tentatively allowed his hands to come around and rest on the child's back.It unnerved him on how he froze with the simplest expression of affection from his son but the truth was he wasn't sure how to or if he should react.Not long ago he would have immediately responded with resistance and chastised Trunks for it but now he could not.He was forced to admit that part of himself desired this contact especially not when he felt the separation and fear of loss he did now.Somehow he found comfort in his son's shared fears and in the knowledge that at least there was one other person in the universe that valued his existence.

A knock at the door startled father and son from their moment of connection.Respectfully, Trunks intuitively released his grasp on his father sensing that he would not want to be caught by someone showing any affection.  
  


"What is it?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"I thought that you'd like to know we were arriving shortly" 17's muffled voice replied.

"I'm coming" the saiyajin answered."Remember your word boy," he said briefly to Trunks who nodded and smiled.

Vegeta rose from his seated position and walked into the room Trunks following closely.

"Identify yourself" a crackle came over the speakers as he sat down.Punching a button a screen revealed itself and an image appeared of a stern bird-like being.

"We are a small vessel seeking information and supplies" the prince stated relieved that this man was not the port-master he remembered.

"Information?" the avian man queried.

"Yes" Vegeta replied."We are looking for someone."

"You are bounty hunters or mercenaries then?" the man asked nervously.

"After a fashion" Vegeta said."We don't have time to play 20 questions.We have legitimate business so let us dock."

"Very well" the man stated."Have the fee of 1000 credits ready upon landing."

The three passengers watched with curiosity as the station grew closer and they slipped through the force field barrier into the bay and landed with a soft thud on the padded platform.Vegeta turned from the console and to the others as the ship's engines grinded to a halt.

"Remember you are to tell no one of the Earth or volunteer my identity" Vegeta said rising."Under no circumstances are you to reveal that the woman we are seeking is my mate or that the brat here is my son."

Standing back with 16 Trunks watched as the door to the craft lowered and gazed in wonder at the sight before him.Ships of all kinds were lining the walls of the enormous hanger.He looked excitedly up at the red-haired giant and received a smile in return.He followed his father and 17 as they walked down the gangway and stared past them to the strange looking beings below.One was a rather burly looking thing that looked kind-of like the cross between and alligator and a dinosaur and the other looked almost human but for the odd blue tint to his skin and the horns that stuck out from his head.

"Greetings sir" the reptilian one stated."We need you to fill out these forms and then you can be on your way.Your ship will have to be inspected of course."

"Yes the big ugly baka will take care of that for me" Vegeta said authoritatively."I have business to attend to."With the android on his heels he exited the station at a brisk pace he entered the main corridor and immediately turned left navigating the crowd.Slamming into a large, being as he turned the corner."Out of my way" he barked glancing up to meet a pair of deep purple eyes the face before him twisting in shock.Stopping mid-sentence his blood ran cold as realization hit him and he quickly turned and continued on his way.

17, having observed the strange encounter, wearily eyed the violet-eyed creature as it scrutinized him while he passed it.He made mental note to ask the prince about it later as they continued to push their way through the throng certain it could only mean more trouble.

_Guess who Vegeta just bumped into?What does this chance encounter mean for our rescue party?Where are Vegeta and 17 headed?What will happen to Bulma?Who and what exactly is Wrench?All these questions and more will be answered in:_

_ _

Chapter 8: A Chill is in the Air 

_ _

_LOL!I hope you enjoyed this installment of the story.I'm working hard to make you want to come back for more and I hope I'm succeeding!Thanks for being patient! _


	10. Chapter 9: A Chill is in the Air

Chapter 9: A Chill is in the Air

Chapter 9 is here!No battles yet just some more information is revealed in our heroes investigation at the space station and Bulma's introduction to the world of the Machine Planet.

All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 9: A Chill is in the Air 

Trunks sat on the control console banging his feet on the side taking comfort in the metallic clang that was disturbing the two technicians trying to do their work.

"Would you stop that!" the saurian alien hissed.

Trunks smiled and stopped for a moment waiting for the man to sigh in relief before he began again.

"Horns I leave the rest of this job to you" he cried in exasperation "my ears can't take anymore!"

Trunks laughed as the man darted out of the room and he turned his attention to the alien that the other had identified as "Horns".

"So your name is Horns?" he asked tiring of his previous game.

"Yep" the man replied with a backward glance at the child.

"I'm Trunks," the boy said jumping down from his perch and walking over to the man ignoring 16's warning gaze.Trunks observed the man's use of the piece of equipment in his hand and immediately began puzzling over it."Does that device read the contents inside of the containers and can it tell what they're made of?" the boy asked.

"Uh" the man said looking at his equipment "yeah."

"How?" Trunks asked excitedly."Does it read its actual atomic composition?"

"I have no idea kid," Horn said staring curiously at the boy."I just use them."

"Oh" Trunks said deflated.

"You kids are sure advanced now-a-says" Horns replied."You're the second in just two days to floor me.First a planetary representative and now a mercenary."

"Really?" Trunks asked a little disinterested.

"Yeah," he answered."This kid from the Machine Planet" the man chattered, "only he was scary.Didn't act like a kid at all, at least you do."

"What did this child look like?" 16 suddenly spoke up.

"About a foot taller than him" he said gesturing towards Trunks."Blonde-hair, green eyes."

"We are looking for him" 16 said."Do you know where he is going?"

Horns turned around and looked at the giant in surprise."Listen friend" he cautioned, "I wouldn't go looking for that guy.People who ask questions about the Guild don't live very long."

"Please" Trunks said, "You have to tell us.He has my mother."Trunks immediately glared back at the disapproving android."He said not to say who my father is, not my mother" he qualified.

Horns momentarily pondered if he should say anything about the woman hidden on the ship, but all doubts were erased when her looked into the boy's large pleading eyes."Does she have blue-green sort of hair?" he asked.

"Yes!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Then I saw her," he confessed "but don't tell a soul I did."

"Is she okay?" Trunks asked.

"Well she looked fine," he said absently rubbing one of his horns "I couldn't tell much through the stasis capsule top."

"If there is anything else you can tell us we would appreciate it" 16 said.

"Uh, sure" he said "as long as you don't tell anybody I talked to you."

"We promise" Trunks said quickly.

"Okay" Horns said "but it's not much."

**************************************************************************

Looking up through the barrier which they had entered the port Bulma gasped in fear seeing the unforgiving gaseous atmosphere of the dead planet circling above them only held at bay by the force field surrounding the port.It really was a completely dead planet they were on, the last place a powerful organization would be housed.She wondered how I was possible to survive in a place like this.

Bulma continued her descent down the latter on the side of the strange cylindrical ship they arrived in.As she carefully made her way down her subconscious stirred.There was something so familiar about the windowless, metallic structure but why that seemed to be the case she wasn't sure why.Pausing at the bottom of the latter she struggled to find the memory explaining her feeling.

"Bulma" Wrench's voice sounded piercing through her concentration.

Bulma turned towards him and gasped at the size of the spaceport she was in.On their way in she had seen it but somehow, only now, did it's immense size impress upon her how truly powerful her captors must be.Robots of every shape and form were bustling about performing various tasks.Truth be told, she didn't see very many beings only machines, which wasn't a surprise considering she was on the Machine Planet.Despite her situation her mechanical mind was picked with curiosity at the prospect of an almost totally automated planet.

"Impressive isn't it?" Wrench asked her with a smile."There is much more to see that will further astonish you.Come."

Bulma followed him closely as he led her towards the entrance to the large compound ahead taking in the bustle of the literally thousands of robots tending to the numerous cylindrical craft.One activity especially caught her eye; a group of robots seemed to be loading a craft with large egg-shaped machines.Again she was struck with familiarity, this time it was the machines that sparked it.The idea she recognized anything from this place unsettled her.

"Really now Bulma" Wrench chided, "you must keep up."

"Sorry" Bulma snapped sarcastically at the blonde child quickening her pace.

"We mustn't keep the doctor waiting" Wrench said."He is so looking forward to meeting you."

"I'm sure he is" Bulma grumbled purposely hanging a little ways back from the boy as they entered the structure.

"Since you are so interested in the place I'll start you tour a little early" Wrench stated."As you can see we are in a large compound, one of 500 on this planet.Force field causeways, like the barrier around the spaceport, connect the compounds.Each compound is built entirely of a synthetically produced metal that is super strong to ensure it is safe from the elements outside.These compounds are the only habitable places on the planet," Wrench continued."The planet itself has absolutely no breathable atmosphere and reaches extremes of both hot and cold making escape absolutely impossible.The only way on or off the planet is by ship all of which are controlled by the master computer so you see its useless to attempt it."

"Maybe it isn't that impossible" Bulma stated."Keeping people against their will makes people willing to take the risk."

"Actually we have a very low ratio of escape attempts because of the consequences of a botched escape attempt" Wrench replied.

"What is it, death?" Bulma asked snottily.

"It's far worse than death" Wrench said darkly "a surrendering of your very soul."

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

Wrench suddenly stopped."I think it's better seeing it for yourself.Let's make a quick stop."

"I thought you said the Doctor didn't like to be kept waiting" Bulma ventured nervously.

"I don't think he'll mind in this one instance" the boy replied with a smirk."Follow me" he ordered heading down another corridor.He relished the look on the woman's face.It was so much fun dashing dreams of rescue and escape."Remember I told you that we collected brilliant minds from all over the galaxy and that they worked for us willingly or by force?"

"Yes" she answered.

"Every one who comes here is first given an opportunity to work of their own free will," the boy continued."If they repeatedly refuse or attempt to escape, they are immediately made to do so."Stopping outside of a room he waited for the door to slide open."Ladies first" he quipped.

Realizing she had little choice, Bulma entered into the room.It was a large lab with about 50 or so beings that stopped their various task to investigate the visitors.Some looked weary or confused, trying to avoid her eyes, but there were others with lifeless dead eyes that stared straight through her sending a chill up her spine.Her eyes locked with one and once again she was struck with a feeling of deja vu, as if she had gazed into a pair lifeless eyes just like these before.After a moment the being returned to its work and as it slowly turned around she noticed that there was a small, half-domed, metallic object at the base of its skull.All at once the memories that had been trying to piece themselves together since she had arrived came flooding back.

"This is where that probe came from," she gasped turning towards him.

"Bravo Bulma" Wrench said with a chuckle."I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out."

"Then all these people that have the receivers are mindless zombies," she stated.

"Mindless is not the right word" he stated clasping his hands behind his back."The receiver simply connects the computer within itself to the nervous system of the host.Depending on the depth of control the module is programmed to have depends on how much free thought the host is allowed."

"On the most stringent end are the modules like the kind we send with the probes.Their soul purpose is to ensure that we get our information even if the ship and machines fail.The host becomes a living extension of its mission.The probe can tap into the memories of the host and use them to blend in with the locals to avoid detection or use the host's talents that are useful to it.Such ones have no free thought what-so-ever."

"Like Vegeta" she whispered.

"Yes" he laughed."Moving on to these scientists now.The whole reason for bringing them here is to be creative and they need a measure of free will to do so.They have a lot of their faculties available, they are aware of everything around them and are allowed to think only while they are working.The module directs all their physical actions at all times but allows the mind the freedom to create."

"You mean they know they re being controlled and there's nothing they can do about it?" Bulma asked in horror.

"Yes" he said."They are prisoners in their own bodies.Tell me, what do you think is worse, death or life like this?Every day you can remember what you've lost, you watch as your hands build things you never wanted to build because the probe found the idea locked up in your mind and forcibly removed it from you against your will.How would you like a life like that?"

"I've never heard of anything so terrible" she shuddered.

Wrench looked at Bulma's pale face and pained eyes as she watched the scientists and he allowed a few moments for the thought and reality of her situation sink in before continuing.Manipulating someone's mind was a delicate thing, you had do it slowly or else they would resist rather than give in.He needed for her to give up as soon as possible and thus avoid the headache of having to continue her education being as the doctor had no imagination beyond the realm of his projects and "empire".

"Now as I was saying there are different measures of control.At the farthest end of the spectrum is me" Wrench watched as Bulma's face turned puzzled and she turned towards him question.

Gingerly lifting up the hair from his neck he displayed the module sitting at the base of his skull."My module controls nothing of my mind, in fact it is due to it that I can truly be myself."

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma asked.

"That would better be explained a little later on," he stated."I think we've kept the doctor waiting long enough.Let's go."

Bulma narrowed her eyes and followed as she was bade.He was baiting her and playing with her mind and she didn't like it.No one was allowed to do that to her.She never allowed anyone to do that to her, well accept for Vegeta.He was the only one she didn't despise for trying it on her, as he didn't despise her for doing likewise.It was always an unspoken challenge between them to see who would prevail in the game of manipulations, whether it be in getting a task performed, word battles or seductions it was all a game of wills.They both were tenacious and willful so it was in their natures to challenge each other in this way although it seemed to everyone else to be an odd pastime for a couple.This train of thought brought forth a new burst of courageous determination."I can't let this get to me" she declared "I have to keep it together for Vegeta and Trunks.No one is going to stop me from getting back to them."She gazed at the back of the strange child who had captured her allowing her anger to further fuel her resolve."Two can play at this game," she thought determining to use her Vegeta sharpened wits to manipulate the manipulator.

***************************************************************************

17 nearly ran into Vegeta when he stopped abruptly outside of a door.

"I take it this is the place that we need to be" 17 observed."The question is what are we doing here?"

"This is the bar where all of the scum that pass through this station eventually stop" Vegeta said irritably to the android."We are here because if any of these reprobates have seen or heard anything they will sell us the information."

"I get it" 17 said with a smile."I saw something like this in an old western movie."

"Whatever" Vegeta replied tersely "Just let me do all of the talking."

The android and saiyajin entered the noisy room filled with drunken reputable and irreparable aliens of ever shape and color.Standing in the doorway and observing the crowd for a moment Vegeta felt uncomfortable.He had never thought it a fitting place for a prince so he had avoided it and only set foot inside when his assignments had required it.Now it was a different kind of apprehension.He wondered if any of these people would recognize him.If word got around that he was traversing the galaxy in search of a woman it could mean trouble.

"If I'm not mistaken you're nervous" 17 chided, "I never thought that you were the type to be intimidated by a few hundred drunken aliens."

Vegeta 'humphed" and glared at him."I am not intimidated" he growled, "I was just trying to think of a suitable way to get everyone's attention."

"Is that all?" 17 chuckled.With that he shot a large Ki blast into the ceiling.Tearing through the roof above it sent broken shards of metal onto the hapless customers who began scrambling to get out of the way.

"Yaro!" Vegeta rebuked him."Why did you do that?"

"I saw it in that western movie" 17 replied.

"Baka!" Vegeta hissed irately "Now the whole damn security team will be after us!"

"It got their attention didn't it?" 17 asked with a careless shrug.

Vegeta turned and looked to see the entire bar staring at he and the android.Although he was having trouble containing the urge to beat the android senseless he regained his composure and, after mumbling a couple of choice words, cleared his throat.He flipped the switch on the generator and Bulma's picture flickered on.

"I am looking for this woman," he announced."She should have come through this station a few days ago with this boy."As he spoke he changed the image."If any of you can give me any information on either of these people I will be at the table in the far corner for the remainder of this evening.Anyone who comes forward will be well compensated for his or her trouble."

Letting his haughty gaze sweep across the room while he displayed the two images for the last time the prince couldn't help but notice a few familiar faces and concerned whispers being exchanged amongst them.He had to be very careful that he didn't confirm any of their suspicions; if he could raise the smallest doubt in their minds it would be enough.He could start off by not loosing his temper although his traveling companion was making it very difficult."Android" he addressed 17 "now we sit at that empty table."

"Sure _saiyajin_" he spit out in response.He was really getting tired of Vegeta's constant insults, lack of a sense of humor and especially the undesirably superior attitude.

Vegeta 'humphed' and they took their seats glaring daggers at each other.

"So this is one of your old haunts" 17 said careful to avoid Vegeta's eyes as he surveyed the room."I can picture it now.I can see you falling down drunk sharing your shocking tales of planet purging before falling flat on your face.It must feel good to be reunited with your old drinking buddies."

"None of these weaklings are my friends" Vegeta snapped at him "and I never made such a deplorable spectacle of myself.I only ever used these people as a means to an end as we are doing now."

A buxom blue-skinned alien woman clad in a very revealing outfit walked up and "What would you gentlemen like to drink?"

"I'd like something tall, blue and full-bodied" 17 said smoothly running his eyes over her figure.

She turned with a flirtaous smile and appraised him looking quite pleased with the dark-haired stranger.

"Both of us will have Salnian Tea" Vegeta growled warningly "and I doubt you want to have anything to do with this sophisticated can-opener so I have a little task for you.Give the owner this," he said setting a solid gold piece on her tray."Tell the owner I will pay for the damages and anything else if he keeps the station enforcers out of this."

The woman frowned at the saiyajin and walked away.

"Now that I have taken care of your indiscretion I hope you will refrain from any more foolishness.We are not here for you to pick up a whore and we cannot afford to dull our senses with alcohol so I will repeat myself from earlier when I said "let me do all of the talking"" the warrior snapped.

"You need to loosen up" 17 said angrily unable to contain his air of civility any longer."A little fun never hurt anybody.Besides alcohol has absolutely no effect on me because I'm not completely organic.So you see Vegeta while you may not be able to hold alcohol that doesn't mean I share your _weak_ constitution."

"Both you and I know I could destroy you without even lifting a finger" Vegeta snapped back."I am far more powerful than you could ever hope to be and a far better warrior than you could ever hope to be."

"Is that so?" 17 questioned."The way remember it you couldn't even handle Android 18 and I'm 10 times as strong as she is.We cyborgs are superior to you fleshly creatures in every way Vegeta."

"Is that anyway for two business associates to behave?" a rich female voice asked tinged with amusement.

When Vegeta quickly turned his attention towards the voice the appearance of its owner made him freeze in shock.His years of discipline in emotional control helped him to snap out of it immediately and he locked eyes with her confirming his earlier suspicions.Unfortunately he could tell by her expression she had noticed his initial reaction, which was not a comforting thought.

"Bulma?" 17 asked in confusion.

"She is not Bulma" Vegeta stated pointedly to 17."What do you want Shadow Sister?" Vegeta hissed.

"Why to help you, of course" she said smoothly pulling a chair up to the table next to 17."Who is your handsome friend Prince Vegeta?" she said glancing sideways at the unsettled android.

"I'm Android 17," he answered."Who or rather what are you?" he asked curiously.

"Since she will not tell you I will" Vegeta interrupted sharply."She is a shape shifter, a tsirijin and a trained assassin.They are undetectable except for one feature they can't change in their transformation, their violet eyes."The prince next turned his hard onyx eyes upon the woman."The question is who is your master?"

"I think its safe to say that neither of us want to reveal too much about our identities in the open so I suggest you come back with me to my quarters where we can discuss this further."

"I'm not a fool," Vegeta said with a smirk."We will speak here and now so that you have no possible way to set a trap for me."

"Very well," she said shrugging her shoulders."My master is an old enemy of yours, Frigid."

"He is still alive" Vegeta laughed, "I thought he would have been murdered by now in favor of a new clan leader."

"Alas" she continued, "he has managed to stay on top by virtue of the strength of his army.With the sudden loss of both King Cold and Lord Freeza the Cold Clan experienced troubles and he was able to get a foothold."

"The once mighty Cold Clan hasn't squashed the loon yet?" he jabbed carefully watching her reaction."From what I remember the Frost Clan's army was far inferior to that of the Cold Clan.What happened to it?"

"The Clan has been unable to with the civil strife within Tsirisei and the Clan itself" she said biting her lip careful not to react too much. "Cooler has finally taken control and things should change from here on out." 

"This is all very interesting" 17 cut in "but what does this Frigid have to do with our objective."

"He may be willing to assist you in exchange for a service" she replied."He knows the location of the Machine Planet."

"My interest depends on what this service is," Vegeta informed her.

"I can't be sure what he'd ask from you" she replied, "I must speak with him first."

"Then speak with him," Vegeta declared with a dismissing wave of his hand.

"I will meet you here tomorrow at 16 Space Standard" she responded."It's been good to see you again Prince Vegeta.You've matured into an impressive man."

"Then we have met before" he said.

"Yes, I am Snow" she crooned.

"So you know her?" 17 asked mischievously."Is she an old girlfriend?"

"I wish" she quipped.

"I would never have touched a whoring lizard such as herself," he hissed.

"Not even if you had a little too much with your drinking buddies?" 17 pressed.

"Damn you!" shouted at him."This is not a game!We are not here to joke and socialize with the enemy!"

"You shouldn't take things so seriously," 17 said coolly.

"And you shouldn't be so flippant about this mission" Vegeta growled."You may not care if we get her back in one piece but at least think of her family."

"Fine" 17 answered standing up."I'm doing this for her and her son and no one else.I'm not taking orders from you Vegeta."With that he exited quickly.

"I've never seen you get so passionate about something before" the tsirijin in disguise remarked."This woman must mean a lot to you."

"This is a job and nothing more" the prince said careful to make his words emotionless tossing another gold piece onto the table.

"I'm not a fool" she replied softly."I saw the emotion flicker across your face when you saw me.She is your lover, perhaps maybe even your mate, isn't she?"

"Believe what you want" Vegeta said rising and exiting with out a word.

Snow watched his retreating form thoughtfully drinking the untouched drinks abandoned by the two contentious men satisfied that the unexpected arrival of the Saiyajin Prince would finally give her the opportunity to at last ensure victory for her true king.

***************************************************************************

"They are ready for you now" the petite orange skinned woman said.

Taking a deep breath Bulma rose from her seat and walked up to the front door."Relax and be calm.You just have to be careful what you say because if give you one of those modules all hope of escape is gone."

Bulma walked into the office.Her eyes fell on a young man, maybe 19 at the most, with orange skin of a little softer tone than the woman who had shown her in, platinum hair pulled back into a ponytail that dropped to his waist he didn't look much like a scientist.He was wearing a white, rumpled lab coat with the same symbol on the breast as Wrench wore on the belt.As she looked on from the doorway his dark eyes studied her appreciatively as most men did.

"Mrs. Vegeta-Briefs I'm so pleased to meet you," the young man said with a smile "I've been dying to ever since I received the report of you from Wrench.I must say the holos and recordings don't do you justice after meeting you in person."

"You can't be Dr. Kougou, you're just a kid" Bulma said to him.

The teenager laughed."Things…"

"I know 'Things aren't always what they appear to be'" Bulma repeated in a bored tone."Wrench has been telling me that since he woke me up."

"You do well to listen" Kougou replied."Have a seat and I will expound further on myself, my good friend and this place."

"I know that I appear rather young but I'm actually 125 years standard years of age," he confessed."Wrench there is actually about 50 years of age."

"What the hell did you do, find a way to reverse the aging process?"

"Oh no" he laughed "nothing that fantastic.Wrench will explain all shortly, my accomplishments really have to be seen to be believed."

"So I take it you now know everything about me" Bulma said carefully"and I still know next to nothing about you."

"All in good time" the Dr. said pouring a glass of water."As Wrench has doubtless told you this is what we like to call the Machine Planet the headquarters of the most powerful organization in the known universe.It was founded about 300 years ago and was, at the time, nothing but a second rate operation.I was employed here and for my genius I was brought into the inner-circle where my ideas cold be heard.I recognized the potential of this place and convinced them to enlarge the operation."

"I realized the only way to stay on top in technology was to be aggressive, those who didn't agree with me were soon mercifully put out of the way and I ascended to the position I have today.Under my leadership the Guild has become the controller of the technology of the entire universe.Forget everything you have been told I am the true ruler of the universe because ever empire has to bow and scrape to me if they wish to keep up with their neighbors technologically.Technology rules the universe and I am technology."

"Humility isn't one of your virtues" Bulma remarked.

"And not one of your either" the teenager replied "you sung your own praises quite frequently in your journal."

Bulma flinched at the reminder of how they had obtained so much information about her."Point taken" Bulma replied."If you are so far advanced why do you need me then?"

"I have brought you here to assist me to keep our top position and you have no choice, as Wrench has explained, but to do so.It is rare in this universe to find someone with a mind like yours.You almost equal my genius, not an easy task.I would like to use you to directly assist me, which is a great honor.I hope you will accept without making it necessary to force you into it.A woman such as yourself would be a welcome addition to my inner-circle of those smart enough to accept the honor."

"As you said I have little choice but to accept" she snapped.

"Very good" he smiled."I'd like you to join me for dinner to discuss your new life here.Until then I leave you to my excellent friend's care."

"Come Bulma" Wrench stated, "I have a lot to show you and I will answer any questions you might have."He stopped in the anteroom."First I'd like to rid myself of these hot gloves and coat" he stated."You will watch them for me Rella?"

"Of course Mr. Wrench" the small orange-skinned woman replied shuffling over and blocking him from her view as she took the article from him.As she stepped aside Bulma couldn't help but notice the network of strange metallic cord-like stripes running all over his arms and hands just beneath the skin.This was reason he had evidently covered up so much."As you can see Bulma I'm not entirely organic" he said flexing his hands and muscles "flesh yet machine."

"You mean that you're an android?" she said in wonder.

"Oh no" he answered with a contemptuous laugh "I am far more than that.I'm 10 times more advanced than your friends I met on Earth.I am a bio-mechanical being, bio-mech for short."

"Like I said," Bulma stated unimpressed, "you're an android."

"Unlike your friends all of my fleshly systems are completely intact and engineered at the cellular level.My mechanical systems merely enhance me.I cannot be turned on and shut off like a mere machine I am an actual true living entity."

"You were genetically engineered and fitted with metallic parts?" she asked."That's not so special."

"You're thinking of Cell maybe?" Wrench laughed."I assure you I out-class him in everyway.He was too artificial to be truly strong.I assure you I am far superior than anything you earthlings have yet achieved."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.She knew that she had said much of Cell in her journal and how scientifically advanced he was.As much as it hurt her pride she had been unable to unlock the same mysteries Gero had in creating him.

"He was a synthetically created being and only capable of being what was encoded in him.I on the other hand was not created only improved upon.I was once an entirely organic being like you but that was two lives ago.It was in one of those lives I met Prince Vegeta and incidentally came into the employ of the good doctor."

"You actually know Vegeta?"

"We were never friends if that's what you mean" he said."Our paths only crossed on one occasion, but it was one occasion that we won't soon forget.At the time I was working for a tsirijin named Frigid who happened to be in competition with Freeza."

"Then why didn't he recognize you?"

"Simple because I was much older at the time"

"So you were older but made younger with genetic engineering?"

"In a way you could say that but really there's a whole other reason," Wrench beckoned her to follow, "I'll explain further."

Bulma sighed and followed not sure she did want to hear more because her head was already spinning.

Yes Wrench worked for Frigid, who you haven't met yet, and that's when he met Vegeta! Well I guess I lied.You don't find out everything about Wrench in this chapter, you really only get a little bit.You will find out more about his run-in with Vegeta next chapter but the entire incident with Vegeta and Frigid is actually the story involved in Part 2 of the Vegeta Trilogy.Yes you will see more of Wrench.I hope you don't mind.I think Wrench is one of my favorite creations so far.

_ _

_You have finally met the good doctor in person!LOL!I admit he's kind of your typical megalomaniac mad scientist but what else would you expect?He's really very minor to the plot though._

_ _

_I hope you are enjoying the characters I've created as much as I am!I've tried really hard to give you three-dimensional characters._

_ _

_Next time:_

_ _

_You finally meet the mysterious Frigid and learn of his request of Vegeta and a shocking revelation as to how he gained his power through military prowess as Snow alluded to.Wrench reveals how both he and the doctor can be so old and yet young looking!Is Vegeta walking into a trap?_

_ _

**Chapter 10: Twisted Mind, Twisted Agenda**

_ _

Sigh, unfortunately this story is progressing to a point it will provide a few spoilers to Part 1 of the Vegeta Trilogy.I'm not pointing them out for you but I'm keeping them understated so hopefully you won't notice.LOL!Only when in Part 2 of the Trilogy will every connection between Vegeta's past and Wrench and Frigid be revealed.I know I'm evil but if it keeps you reading my stories I'm happy!


	11. Chapter 10: Dopplegangers

Chapter 9: A Chill is in the Air

Hi fan fiction lovers!Here is the next installment of my crazy story.A whole lot is going to start happening very quickly!

Once again I underestimated the length it would take to cram everything into this chapter that I had originally planned to so I cut it in half and retitled this one since the other title went better for the second half of the chapter.

All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 10: Doppelgangers**

Vegeta sat at helm of the ship, his eyes glued to the vessel leading him to the new mysterious base of King Frigid.In typical illogical style the baka lizard had set up his seat of government on a recently appropriated planet rather than Tsirisei and likely had a ridiculous reason for doing so.Feeling a tug at his sleeve he looked down to see his son gazing wearily up at him.

"What is it boy?" he asked hiking up one dark eyebrow.

"Are we getting close to the planet yet?" the child pleaded.

"We have another hour at least and asking about it every 20 minutes will not make it come any faster" Vegeta scolded "now go take apart one of the tin cans or some other nonsense."

"They're shut down," Trunks stated before continuing his excited barrage. "Why are you just sitting there just watching the other ship?" Trunks asked.

"For the same reason you are bugging me" he stated "I am bored."

"Oh" the boy said turning his blue eyes to the floor before making a split second decision and climbing up onto his father's lap.

"What are you doing!" Vegeta exclaimed in surprise at Trunks bold move.

"We might as well be bored together" Trunks said with a pleading smile.

Vegeta sighed in defeat noting in the back of his mind how unsaiyaiin like it was to allow his child to sit on his lap but at the same time welcoming the contact.He truly missed his mate's habit of boldly cuddling up to him without notice.He thought perhaps the child sensed this and thus took liberties he wouldn't have normally taken.

"Father" Trunks asked."Do you really think this Frigid guy will know where to find mother?"

"I don't know" he admitted "but it is a lead and we must follow it."

"You said you used to know him, right?" the boy asked leaning back in his father's arms inspecting his fingernails for dirt.

"In a way" Vegeta answered not liking where the conversation seemed to be headed.

"You knew him before you came to earth and were a good guy?" the boy asked still staring intently at his hands.

"Yes"Vegeta stumbled a bit."He was a competitor of my former employer."

"Freeza?" Trunks innocently continued still without making eye contact."I thought you were a slave for him?"

"A slave!I was never anyone's slave" Vegeta snapped.

"But Mother told me that he forced you to work for him, isn't that the same thing as being a slave?"

Vegeta gazed intently at the back of his son's lavender head.He was surprised by his child's temerity to bring up the subject of Freeza and disturbed by his innocent and truthful conclusion.His pride had never allowed him to acknowledge how helpless he had actually been against the tyrant who had raised him for a good portion of his life."Your mother told you this?"

"Yes" the demi-saiyaijin answered still refusing to look at his Father's face."She told me so I could understand how come you can be so mean sometimes.She said that you were prince on your own planet but you were taken as a little boy by Freeza who was mean to you so it was hard for you to be nice because you never had a good example growing up."

"What else did she tell you?" Vegeta demanded.

"Nothing much" the boy admitted shyly looking up into his father's face."She said he forced you to do all sorts of bad things and before you met her that you didn't know how to be anything but evil.That was all she told me though.She said if I wanted to know more I had to ask you myself but that you might not like it if I did."

Vegeta stared down at his son's down turned face in quiet astonishment.He honestly had no idea that Trunks had any knowledge of his past which made him wonder at the boy more than before.How the child could have any affection towards him knowing he was once a "bad guy" astonished him.Secretly the saiyaijin prince had feared what the boy would do when he inevitably discovered the truth about his past and yet all this time he had known because Bulma had told him.Bulma…the thought of her sent a fresh wave of mixed emotions through his soul but one was predominantly etched into his heart at the moment, the same one that was echoed in Trunks cyan eyes inherited from his mother.He was afraid, he the mighty Saiyaijin no Ouji was afraid of failing to bring her back, afraid to face the prospect of a life without her and afraid of being left alone to be this child's sole provider and being unable to give him what he asked.Immediately Vegeta shut himself off from this line of thought not wanting the boy to sense his disquiet.

"She is wrong," Vegeta stated trying to shut-off the line of the boy's questioning."I had some very good examples as a child although your mother would probably disagree."

"Who?" Trunks asked his face alight with curiosity.

"My father, my mother and others I knew on my planet," he said almost sadly "my people's ways are naturally harsher than her human ways however."

"What were they like?" Trunks asked."Your father and mother, I mean."

"What they should be," Vegeta said gruffly hoping to end the subject.Unfortunately the child seemed to have a talent of picking uncomfortable subjects.Vegeta was prepared to snap at him but he made the mistake of looking at his son's face to see the silent expectation of learning something of his heritage."My father was a proud King that ruled with honor and my mother was wise and beautiful," he said.

"I wish I could meet them," Trunks said."Do you think they'd have liked me?"

Once again taken aback by the statement Vegeta reflected.Of course the child would have wanted to hear they would approve of him but that wasn't exactly the truth."My mother would have liked you very much I think" Vegeta began."My father would have been pleased that you are a strong warrior."Before the boy could speak he hushed him with a finger on his lips."That is enough questions for now" Vegeta said, "you can only remain here if you are quiet."

"Okay," the boy said leaning back further onto his father's chest once again.

Vegeta sighed and tried his best to relax but the unfamiliar contact was making him uneasy.Trunks always sat o his mother's lap like this while she read to him and he generally was a bemused observer of the sanguine ritual.He was so uncomfortable with the human propensity for tactile expressions for affection inborn in his son.Touch was something very personal and private only to be indulged in between mates.He had, much to his own displeasure, adapted quickly to these expressions with Bulma but he had never guessed how far he had allowed his attachment for them to go until that first night without her.From the moment he had taken her he had believed he could live very easily without her but in that first night without her he had proved himself delusional.Ever since the Cell Games he had spent every night in their bed surrendering to the impulse to pull her body close to his while they slept and that first night without her warm body up against his had been unbearable.His arms felt empty and his body and soul ached for her with a hunger so profound it was akin to physical pain.How had he come to depend upon her so much he missed even her mere absence?

He went to gaze back at the stars away from his disturbed thoughts but instead found himself perusing his reflection and that of the boy resting on his lap."What would they think of me?" he thought."They'd think I'd gone soft polluting the blood of royalty with that of an alien woman.They would mock me for yearning for her as I am and my father would surely turn over in his grave if he saw my half-breed son" he thought perusing the lavender hair and blue-eyes of the child."But they are dead and I am alive.Their blood will live on through Trunks and his children and I am not ashamed of it."

"I hate to break up this warm and fuzzy moment" 17 stated from behind the chair "but I'd really like to know just what we're walking into."

Vegeta frowned.He should have known that the tin can would turn back on and witness his moment of weakness.The funny thing was he didn't even consider extricating Trunks from his perch because he knew that it would hurt the child's feelings a true sign of how ridiculously emotional he had allows himself to become.

"What is there to know" Vegeta grumbled "we are going to see a mad tsirijin clan leader."

"If I remember right Freeza gave you a lot of trouble and if this one is anything like him then I'd like more information" the android persisted.

Vegeta burst out laughing as 17 spoke startling both Trunks and the Android."You have absolutely nothing to fear from him in that way.He is a weakling and an idiot.He was a laughing-stock to his peers as a warrior and gained his position by inheritance alone.Its his Shadow Sisters and advisors to look out for."

"You mean to tell me he is no threat but he has somehow managed to conquer several planets and throw his home world into an uproar?" 17 asked 

"Exactly" Vegeta commented "and I have no idea how he managed it."

"That's a comforting thought" 17 remarked sarcastically.

"I know" Vegeta said darkly.

************************************************************************

Bulma continued following Wrench down the long corridors taking mental note of each and every turn.She took to heart each and every feature the boy pointed out.She needed all of the information she could get her hands on if she was going to formulate an escape plan.

"So Bulma" he asked "any questions?"

"Yes," Bulma said pointedly."Nothing you've shown me so far has explained why you can be 50 years-old."

"Oh that" he said slightly amused."I was saving that for the grand finale.Come with me."

Making a left down the next corridor he happened upon Wrench led the bewildered woman to a large security door.Reaching up he nimbly punched in a code with an unnatural speed.The door slid open revealing an incredibly large open room with hundreds of what looked of tanks each housing what appeared to something alive.Walking toward one of the tanks she gasped as she saw the tiny being within.It's arms and legs and tucked up against its tiny chest a fetus floated in the strangely hued fluid of the tank.It had a myriad of wires and tubes and a thick black looking rope or cable about its waist attaching it to whatever manner of machines she could hear droning away in the room.

"Master Wrench" a white haired very human looking alien exclaimed nervously."To what do I owe this pleasure."

"I'm just showing a special new recruit around the facility" the biomech replied.

"Isn't that highly unusual" the man muttered"and dangerous."

"No more so than questioning what isn't your place to question" the boy snapped at the man instantly silencing him.Fortunate for him, Wrench was far too occupied at the moment to take proper action against him and turned back to the woman transfixed by the sight of the developing projects.

"Dende!" Bulma thought.Backing away from the tank and taking note of the occupants of the other nearby tanks. "They're all fetuses," she gasped under her breath.

"Yes Bulma" Wrench said startling her from her deep concentration "they are all babies conceived in a petrie dish through the miracle of science."

"What does that have to do with you?" Bulma asked.

"Seeing is believing" Wrench replied with a baiting smile."Come with me" he ordered once again.

Following the child they came to another huge, hanger sized room.This room was filled with regeneration tanks, literally hundreds of them, all along every wall, three-stories high.As they walked by Bulma glanced at the alien occupants of each one within her line of sight.Some were creatures she recognized from Freeza's ranks on Nameksei but most were creatures she had never seen.Wrench led her to one particular tank he stopped and smirked mysteriously causing Bulma's eye's to dart up to the figure inside.It was a child, a blonde child, very young, probably about three and he looked somewhat familiar but she couldn't see much of his small face.Bulma squinted at him for a moment and suddenly shock descended upon her as her eyes darted back to her tour guide.

"That's right" Wrench replied "he's my future replacement.Meet Wrench # 4."

***********************************************************************

"Are you ready?" 16 asked unemotionally.

"I am" 17's voice remarked over the radio "but I'm not sure about Vegeta."

"We are both ready," Vegeta snapped.

Trunks giggled.He knew his father didn't like being in the close quarters of the escape ship with the android.Vegeta had insisted that they use the small ship to touch down on the planet because he didn't want to bring the entire ship to the planet's surface lest he get trapped there.With 16 as his protector he was to stay on the ship where it was 'reasonably safe' while Vegeta and 17 entered the base.

"Remember to leave the transmitter on Father" Trunks reminded him."That way I can hear everything."

"It is not for entertainment" Vegeta barked."At the first indication of trouble you and the robot are to leave…"

"…immediately and go to the coordinates you set" Trunks repeated in a bored manner.

"Remember that as well android" Vegeta growled.

"Don't worry.I will be certain to get Trunks to safety if anything occurs" 16 stated."If you are ready I will open the doors to the cargo hold now." 

"Go for it" 17 confirmed.

The large android pushed the button on the console and waited until he heard the metal groan signaling it had opened.Trunks darted to the door to the hold and vaulted on top of a box peering into the blackness.He grinned as he saw dark silhouette of the small pod sliding into the starry abyss.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed."Goten is going to be so jealous when I tell him about this trip."

"This is not a game" 16 said "we must stay alert."

"Don't worry" Trunks said "my father won't let anything happen to his son."

16's only response was a frown and Trunks turned back to the window.

************************************************************************

Bulma stared in shock at the boy floating in the tank before her."This child is you?"

"Yes" Wrench replied."He is my clone, or to be precise, another clone of my original self."

"Then you are a clone too?" Bulma concluded.

"Exactly" the boy said with a laugh."My original self has been long dead but I lived on thanks to Dr. Kogou's genus.But I'm not the only one to have benefited from it."

"Dr. Kougou's a clone too then" Bulma concluded."That's why you both are so young.You've cheated death by somehow using your clone."

"Regrettably yes" Wrench answered."Unfortunately I was forced to take this body while it still was so young, although it does give me the advantage of being underestimated."

"How can you remember everything though?" she asked."A clone should be a blank slate, a new being."

"Well" wrench stated lifting his hair to display his module again "that's thanks to this little unit.Itwas implanted in my original self shortly before his death and has been transplanted into each of my subsequent selfs from that point on.It records and transplants all of my memories into my new self ensuring that I remain who I am."

Bulma quickly looked around herself at all the tanks surrounding herself in wonder."Don't tell me that all of these things are clones as well," she asked.

"They are but not in the same class as the doctor or myself" he stated."No genetic enhancements or mechanical implants are used for them.They are orders from our clients to ensure they will not loose their most trusted advisors and loved ones in death.Some have even done so to insure they're own immortality."

"Its absolutely insane to try to cheat death like this" Bulma stated in partly repulsed wonderment.

"That's all I can show you for now" Wrench suddenly stated."It's about time that I make sure you're ready for your dinner with the doctor.Follow me and I'll take you to your quarters."

Bulma sighed and did as she was told.Everything in this place defied the imagination.The mechanics, genetic engineering and now the clones were disturbing to say the least.The idea of millions of beings using it as a means to cheat death was somehow unsettling.Dragon Balls were no longer needed for a half-crazed madman to live forever.As they entered the first room she gazed at the tiny babies in floating in the tanks realizing that they must be clones as well.A new batch for some 'client' or another to use to replace their 'original self' as Wrench had termed it.She allowed herself a second scrutiny of the first infant she had encountered only to find it in the same fetal position as before, however the tube around its waist seemed to be missing.She next noted its tiny fists seemed to be clutch something long and dark in its hands the tip of which waved ever so slightly before its face.Bulma gasped as she realized that it was a tail.

************************************************************************ 

17 braced himself as the craft bucked and jarred.He glanced appraisingly at Vegeta as he tried to steer the craft and was rewarded by being jabbed in the face with the saiyaijin's elbow.Knowing there wasn't much of a point of saying anything since they were in such close quarters he looked out the small window to his left.The scenery slowly coming into view as they slid lower into the atmosphere was not what he expected.The sky was an eerie orange and the landscape was not lush and green but bare and pot-marked with holes and large tracks of dust blown plains.Basically it looked like an environmentalist on earth's worst nightmare of what pollution and misuse of the land would do.

"Frigid picked this place to be the seat of his government?" he asked incredulously.

"I told you" Vegeta replied "He's mentally deranged."

"So by crazy you meant literally mentally ill not just in your charming, insulting way" 17 stated to which Vegeta snorted."And you think this madman can help us?" 17 pried.

"Possibly" Vegeta answered succinctly.

"Why am I not brimming over with confidence?" the black-haired android asked.

Ignoring the android's last cynical statement Vegeta busied himself by concentrating on the task of landing the craft.The ground rushed past as he approached the designated landing spot.He grinned as he watching the saucer-shaped craft touched down making a mental note to demand Bulma install some kind of system to soften the landing of their escape pads.Vegeta attempted to slow their velocity further as the ground rushed up to meet them.The saiyaijin gritted his teeth as they impacted with a jolt sending 17's head smashing into his.

"Hey!" 17 shouted "Nice landing!"

"Just shut-up and let's get going!" Vegeta snapped back irritably trying to ignore his throbbing head while he slammed his fist down on the door release.Grumbling Vegeta extricated himself from the tiny cockpit and tried not to regain the use of his cramped limbs in too undignified a fashion.

In strict contrast 17 had no trouble regaining his equilibrium or flexibility and consequently shot Vegeta a significant look of superiority that didn't sit to well with the saiyaijn.Fortunately, before they could once again become hostile they were greeted by a small party of various and sundry aliens and, what 17 could only guess was the true form of Snow.Her appearance looked a great deal like what his databanks told him Freeza's final form looked.She was not terribly tall, the top of her head coming to just below his shoulder, and her lithe, sleek, graceful and definitely feminine form wasn't at all imposing lacking any plates of bone like her male counterparts save a small shelf of bone around the back and sides of her head from which two very small horns protruded.Her pale pink skin was unmarred and by the looks of things she must have been without a stick of clothing unless she had on a bodysuit the exact shade of her skin.Seeing his obvious examination of her she pulled her delicate features into an expression of acknowledgement, her large violet eyes lighting up with interest, and her lips into a self-satisfied smirk.

"Like what you see?" she questioned with a seductive lilt to her voice."If you do I could show you some fun later and if you don't like this I can be anything you want me to be, even that barmaid you found so attractive."

17 was to shocked by the sudden nature of the proposition to answer.The idea of kinky role-playing was a bit disturbing especially coming from this tsirijin. 

"Feh!" Vegeta commented "You haven't changed a bit tsirijin.You were always the most promiscuous lizard I ever met."

"Just because you were such a prude and missed out is no call to deny your friend some pleasure" Snow retorted sauntering up to the android."What do you say?" she purred circling him predatorily coming up from behind."It would be an experience you'd never forget" she fairly whispered in his ear. 

"Uh" 17 fairly choked as her tail brushed his thigh "I think I'll pass right now."

"Suit yourself" she stated goosing him lightly before walking away nonchalantly."Follow me gentlemen and I'll take you to Frigid" she said stopping to glance over his shoulder.

17, highly uncomfortable couldn't help but take nervous glances at the other people in the welcoming party who seemed either amused or repulsed.His "partner" seemed equal parts of both opinions and he himself was rather mortified to have allowed her overture at all.

"So tell me changeling why aren't you in disguise in front of the riff-raff?" he said speaking of the native guards.

"Its pointless to skulk around in the shadows at your own base" she commented lightly "the whole secrecy thing is pointless in front of allies."

"I assume these kyouryuujin are pleased about your takeover and won't betray you to outsiders" Vegeta replied snidely "it seems you have grown a bit to careless with your people's best kept secret."

"New technology has made secrecy only a bureaucratic tradition" she answered."Just like the whole retiring to the harem thing it's a waste of talent.I can do so much more out on the front lines where my skill can be recognized."

"So you thumb your nose at your people's tradition just like your master" Vegeta stated "a traitor to your clan, your order, and your people."

"Best keep your talk of treachery to yourself" she snapped wheeling around her eyes flashing with anger."How dare you, who betrayed the man who raised you and gave you everything, condemn me for your ignorance.For all I know it was you who murdered Freeza and my father."

"At least your family loyalty remains intact" Vegeta said coldly with a smirk."I'm sorry to report it wasn't me who ended their miserable lives although I wish that it was."

"Disgusting mammal!" she snapped."You will pay for all your crimes against the Cold Clan and I will see to it that both you and that other monkey Goku suffer for all the indignities you have caused us."

"I'm sure your adopted clan would be glad to hear you speak so warmly about its greatest rival" Vegeta replied darkly.

Snow's threatening scowl abruptly changed to a cold and taunting smile."The Frost Clan soon won't have to debate over anything at all and then me and my true clan will hunt you down Prince of a dead race.I swear it."

She wheeled around and Vegeta smiled as he followed her.She was hotheaded and easy to provoke just like she was in his youth, so unlike her cold and calculating siblings but no less dangerous.He had gotten the information he had wanted though, it seemed she still was working underground for Cold Clan, and thus added a third volatile factor to the already dangerous equation.He was walking straight into the continuing feud of the two most powerful tsirijin clans.

Vegeta wanted to take nothing for granted so he commenced to study all of the members of their escort party.There were various soldiers of the people's he was familiar with connection with the Frost Clan but he was surprised to see that so many of the locals in the ranks.He hadn't expected the kyouryuujin help their invaders, but perhaps so many years under Freeza's thumb had finally taken the fight out of Zarbon's people.Zarbon was one of a handful who had went into Freeza's service, the most deciding to remain loyal to their home world.What was certain was that they found him interesting to say the least especially one girl who he had noticed watching him quite intently, perhaps someone he had met before.He looked directly at her determined to see her only to discover her to be a stranger with very notable differences between herself and any kyouryuujin he had ever seen.Although she quickly turned away and promptly hid herself from view behind a large kyouryuujin male he couldn't help notice the unusual softer tone to her blue skin and the fact she had a mismatched pair of eyes, one of the usual gold and the other a deep shade of violet.The whom she was using as a shield glowered at him for his scrutiny to which he gave an insolent smirk and looked ahead towards the doors to the throne room and was shocked to see two eerily familiar faces.

One alien was a dead ringer for Recoom and the other Bata, the long dead members of the Ginyu force.The doppelgangers pushed open the doors and respectfully stepped aside to admit them without making eye contact.

"What in the hell?" he exclaimed under his breath as they drew closer.

17, hearing Vegeta's exclamation, looked over at his partner to find his face pale with shock.He looked at the two beings they passed but unfortunately had no data on them to understand Vegeta's reaction.

As they entered the cavernous throne their footsteps echoed while they filed past the alien guards that flanked either side of their path until Snow stopped short and dropped to one knee."t"

17 smirked at the ridiculous speech of the female and took a moment to gauge Vegeta's reaction only to see him more shook up than before as he looked wildly around the room at the various aliens.This was not something the android took lightly because he knew from experience it took a lot to unsettle Vegeta.He looked around to find to his surprise that many of the guards had the exact same face as the two that had admitted them.The one's that he didn't recognize also had their own duplicates.All of them seemed uninterested staring ahead almost like zombies from horror films.Not able to find any answers as far as this strange spectacle he decided to turn his attention to the back of the throne room.

Immediately he noted that there was a female tsirijin, the exact duplicate of their escort, standing off to the right side of the throne.She didn't seem to act like the other doubles however, because besides her uncanny resemblance she also seemed to share Snow's hatred for Vegeta by the way she was glaring daggers at him.He then looked up at the stylus upon which the throne sat eager to take in his first glimpse of Frigid.

Ahh!Am I cruel to leave you like that or what?Okay I'd love to hear your reaction to this turn of events with the clone thing!I promise to reply to all reviews from now on.I decided it was the least I cold do for those of you faithfully following my stories. 

Next time you finally meet Frigid in:

**Chapter 1: Twisted Mind, Twisted Agenda**

If you are expecting him to be just like Freeza then you are in for a surprise I think.


	12. Chapter 11: Twisted Mind, Twisted Agenda

Chapter 10: Twisted Mind, Twisted Agenda

Hi minna-san!Lil's back with a new chapter of Machine Planet.

Sorry for the delay in things but Lil's life has been chaotic of late.Things will calm down but I can't promise any regular update schedule for a while.I'm going to be changing employment and I won't have access to a computer at lunch to type my stories up so the updates will be slower.To make up for this e-mail me at [songbirdlil@hotmail.com][1] and I will add you to my update list so you will be notified when I add anything to any of my fics.

Review Responses:

[**veggie's_lil_angel**][2] ( Signed Review ) 

chapter: 11 @ 

08-28-2001 07:46 PM

3103259

What will this Frigid guy be like? hmmmm Well, I can't wait to find out. I admit, I wasn't expecting the clone thing. You diffinately got me there. Can't wait for the next part, so please get it out soon, okay?

**LOL.Well you find out what he's like now.I can't wait to hear your reaction.It took me a long time to decide on his character.I'm glad I'm throwing you a few surprising curves and I hope to keep pitching them!**

[**madwoman**][3] ( Signed Review ) 

chapter: 11 @ 

08-25-2001 08:14 PM

3065481

OOOOOOOOooooo, don't leave me here! I like the way 17 got all nerveous, very funny. You have written Vegeta very well. Gods, the clone thing is kinda scary, hope they havn't cloned Dodoria or anything. Ek, hate that guy. Any way, please continue some of us need this to live ya know!

**Sorry but I love cliffhangers!I'm glad you got a kick out of poor 17's reaction to Snow's proposition I thought it was kind of funny myself.I'm sorry to inform you Dodoria has been cloned but he won't play any major part.**

Kelly KCBsolo@aol.com 

chapter: 11 @ 

08-24-2001 11:30 AM

3044250

^__^ this chapter was great, as usual ^__~

Thanks!

Diamond Girl 

chapter: 11 @ 

08-23-2001 08:13 AM

3032051

Wonderful!!! But such an evil cliffhanger! Hurry and post more.

I gotta keep you coming back for more, now don't I? 

** **

** **

****

Now on to the story.Well you are finally introduced to Frigid in this chapter as well as Snow's sister Blizzard and two other characters Lealia and Zenac.Actually, you've kind of already met Lealia and Zenac but now they'll be introduced formally.I have a lot of original characters in this story, ne ?I hope you like long stories because I think this is going to be the longest one I've written so far!

_ _

_Disclaimers still apply. _

Chapter 11: Twisted Mind, Twisted Agenda 

Vegeta could hear his heart pounding in his ears.His head was swimming and for the first time in his life he felt almost light-headed.Cursing at himself he closed out the images of the living-breathing ghosts from his past.Dordoria, Zarbon and Jeice whose blood had washed over his hands in battle were there, surrounding him on every side.So many of them.Clones, there could be no other explanation.He had known that Freeza had some outfit or another working on the idea and by the looks of it they had finally succeeded.Pulling together the stray pieces of his mind and composure he finally decided to open his eyes and met the cold and disturbed gaze of yet another figure from the past he had thought he had left far behind.

Atop the dais, in an ornate golden throne lounged the tsirijin king Frigid.Both legs dangling over one of its arms he rested his cleft chin in the palm of one hand, while his other played with the unusual necklace about his throat.His skin was a pale blue in stark contrast with his red eyes, which were at the moment, trained on Vegeta in a hateful stare.For a moment there was no other sound in the chamber but for the beating of the changeling's tail against his seat and the strange clatter of the chain he was manipulating in his fingers.

"Snow" Frigid stated in a rather flat timber "you may come stand beside me like your sister."

Snow gracefully rose and climbed the steps to stand on the opposite side of the throne from her sister, Blizzard.Their deep purple eyes locked exchanging messages unknown to all others in the universe.Unlike the other doubles housed on this planet she and Blizzard were real and, not some product of a scientist's meddling but a gift of nature.The identical twins exchanged a conspiratory look and smile before Snow stood at attention adding her burning glare to the object of the other tsirijin's and her sibling's.

17 wasn't sure he liked the way the two females had exchanged the glance on the sly in front of their leader.Snow had displayed a very dissident attitude towards her master with her words in the hallway that made 17 wonder precisely how volatile the situation was.Despite their obvious disharmony the three seemed to share a common and intense hatred for Vegeta, but from what he could gather they were very different reasons.

From what she said Snow, and of course her sister naturally, were apparently siblings ofFreeza so their reaction to Vegeta was understandable.Frigid however, was a mystery to him at this point in time.He evidently was not related to the "Cold Clan" in anyway, although he had absolutely no knowledge in tsirijin social structure, he imagined that each clan was apparently made of some unique subspecies of tsirijin just from appearance.Frigid had blue skin and the members of the "Cold Clan" seemed to be pink in hue the horns also were different.Frigid's curved, whereas the "Cold's" had straight horns. Interestingly enough his horns also curved in opposite directions a fact that made 17 wonder if his mind was likewise as twisted as Vegeta had asserted.

"So Prince Vegeta we meet again" the changeling at last stated.

"Dispense with the pleasantries" Vegeta demanded "we have business to conduct so let's get it over with quickly."

The changeling's expression softened into what almost appeared to be a pout.

"You haven't changed have you?" the tsirijin questioned almost sulky.

"No" Vegeta merely stated.

The tsirijin sighed."I was hoping to hear a little more about your whereabouts for the last 10 years but I see you are set on business only."Next Frigid abruptly raised his tail and stabbed it in 17's direction."Who's that?" he insisted.

"A business associate" the prince stated tersely "no one of consequence."

"That's only your opinion" 17 interjected angrily towards the saiyaijin.

"It speaks" the changeling said excitedly.

"Of course he does" Vegeta shouted impatiently. "Now can we get on with it you simpleton?Just tell what price you are exacting for the information I seek so I don't have to remain here in your disgusting presence any longer than is necessary."

The changeling reacted with an angry wail popping up out of his recumbent position as if released from the coils of an imprisoning spring."How dare you speak to me that way!I am leader of the Frost Clan!" he whined grasping for the hand of Snow's sister."How can I tolerate this disrespect Blizzard?No one ever takes me seriously," he bemoaned wretchedly.

"You've got to be kidding me?" 17 questioned in complete and utter disbelief at the childish display."And I thought your tantrums were bad Vegeta."

"I told you he was a lunatic" Vegeta growled trying to ignore the android's comment.

"You see!"Frigid piped to the female resting his cheek on their interlaced hands."They speak about me as if I'm not here."

"Perhaps" Blizzard said in soothing tones "you should draw on your power."

"Oh yes, yes!" Frigid said brightly releasing her hand.He grasped onto his necklace pulling it before his face and closing his eyes in concentration before he began to chant quietly under his breath.

17 looked on in quiet disbelief at the scene before him.Trying to better understand the situation he looked up at the two females that again exchanged a look but this time it bespoke boredom and annoyance.Looking next at Vegeta he noted how the saiyaijin's expression was once more unreadable but it wasn't tense or uncomfortable as it was before."I guess this is all run of the mill for these guys" he thought turning his attention to the tsirijin king.Curiosity suddenly over-taking him he tried to get a better look at the necklace the changeling was wearing taking particuliar note of the three long white shafts hanging down vertically from the rest of the chain and he was taken aback by the reality of what they were: bones.The entire necklace was made of bones strung together and he was using it as some kind of fetish in the manner of some ancient tribal cultures of the earth.Frigid abruptly ceased his chanting while still frozen in the same position while a slow, pleased smile graced his lips.Bringing the three long bones to his lips he kissed them each in turn before opening his eyes.He allowed the necklace to fall from his grasp and sat up straight and tall staring down at them with a new air about him.

"So saiyaijin" he said his voice harder than before "you want to know my terms for giving you the information you need."He allowed a sweeping gesture to draw their attention to the other occupants of the room, the duplicate warriors and the kyouryuujin."As you can see I have quite an impressive army" the tsirijin continued "most of these lovely creatures I'm certain you are familiar with Vegeta.They were all cloned for me by the very people you are searching for and I have even more than what you see in this room."

"So the Guild is into more than just machinery and weapons these days" Vegeta observed.

"Well you could call them weapons more or less," he said with a chuckle "they are all soldiers only programmed to fight and obey me."

"And so this is the reason you've been able to take-over so much and throw tsirisei into turmoil?" the prince inquired.

"Yes, I have all of Freeza's best former warriors at my disposal…except for one" said with a significant smile.

"Me?" Vegeta questioned.

"However did you guess?" Frigid asked.

***

Bulma stretched on tiptoe towards the grate above her with the wooden chair that the good doctor had provided for her use at the vanity that she was currently standing on.Touching the wood to the grate she listened for a electronic hum and was relieved not to hear anything nor see a spark.It appeared her captors didn't see fit to electrify the only other opening from the room she had been given to the rest of the compound.Emboldened by her discovery she placed the chair on the tabletop and hiked up the tight skirt to her dress while she climbed on top of it.Staring up at the grate she held her breath.

"I guess it's now or never" she thought to herself."Well, I'd rather be electrocuted to death than be a zombie so here goes" she decided taking a deep breath.Reaching out she touched the grate and closed her eyes until she could feel her palms in contact with the smooth metal."Hee hee!" she exclaimed out loud extremely pleased with the results of her head to toe sweep of the room.

As far as she could tell the magnanimous, megalomaniacdictator of the machine planet had not installed any surveillance equipment, audio or visual, nor locked her in her room to prevent escape.It was amazing to her that they could trust her this much just because she had given her word not to escape.It was either that or they were so arrogant they truly believed the planet was escape proof and security measures were unnecessary.Bulma smiled contentedly to herself.

"The day they underestimated Bulma Vegeta-Briefs is the day they will regret" she thought smugly.

The door chime going off interrupted her from her reverie.

"Damn" she muttered climbing down off the chair as gracefully as she could while the ringing came again."I'll be right there!"she screamed nearly falling off of the vanity.Catching herself on the bed before she fell flat onto her face she quickly regained her footing, moved the chair to its proper place and ran to the door.Taking a moment to smooth her hair and skirt she allowed herself to calm down before she opened it.

"Just a minute while I get my shoes on" she said with a grin at Wrench.

"What was taking you so long?" the man-child asked suspiciously.

"I was in the bathroom" Bulma answered curtly shoving her foot into the last high heel."By the way, where in the world did you guys get my measurements and earth fashions for me?"

"Dr. Kougou had them made per the information I sent him during my mission" Wrench replied."You'll find he is very generous to those who work for him of their own free will."

Bulma eyed the boy suspiciously for a moment trying to decide how he got her measurements and decided not to think about it."I hope this is appropriate for dinner" she commented twirling around for his viewing.

"I'd say he'll be very pleased with how you look in that gown" he said with a hentaish smile.

"Thanks, I think" she said nervously at the boy having been once again reminded of his true age.

"Come with me and I'll take you there" he said leading the way.

"Listen Wrench" Bulma began nonchalantly."Do you think I could get a map of the complexes?I'm absolutely sure I'm going to get lost and it would help me to study the layout of things at my leisure."

"I'll see what I can do" the boy replied "but I don't think we've ever made a map."

"Well blueprints would do just as well" she added with a frivolous air "I know you have to those around."When the child frowned at her she gave her best air headed laugh.

"Like I said," Wrench repeated "we'll see."

Deciding it best to keep quiet for the rest of the trek Bulma once again applied her mind to memorizing their current path and areas by which it passed.She needed to take in all possibilities.

At last they entered into a large room with a long table around which sat about 20 or so aliens whose heads all snapped in her direction.This was apparently Kougou's inner circle, the most privileged of his workers.

"Ah Mrs. Briefs welcome" the doctor taking in her form clad in skin-tight silver appreciatively."Come" he beckoned "I saved a place by me for you."

Bulma smiled charmingly, she knew that she looked good and how to use that to her advantage.She slowly and regally strutted in making sure her hips swayed hypnotically.Fluidly she settled in her seat and graced the excited being on the other side of her with a smile.If all her years working for her father it was how to work a crowd.

"Everyone" the Dr. stated raising a glass "I propose a welcome toast to the newest member of our elite team of minds.Welcome Bulma Vegeta-Briefs."

"You have an interesting sounding name my dear" the pink being next to her stated."What planet are you from?"

"Earth" she stated and was shocked by the gasps and mummers it elicited from the group around the table.

"Earth?" the man questioned nervously.

"Yes" Bulma said thoroughly bemused "Is their something wrong with that?"

Dr. Kougou burst into laughter suddenly."Don't worry she is as harmless as you Ceres" Kougou stated."I assure you that 'the curse of Earth' is highly over-rated.Wouldn't you say Wrench old friend."

"Indubitably" the blond boy replied.

"I'm sure you wouldn't bring anyone here that would endanger us" Ceres replied rapidly."It's just that so many have gone missing there."

"The Curse of Earth"? Missing?" Bulma asked "What do you mean?"

"He is referring to the disappearances that have earned your planet a great deal of superstition" Kougou said taking a sip of wine."When Radditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Freeza and King Cold never returned from your world it caused quite stir in the universal community.No one knows exactly what happened to them, unlike you and I.Why don't you tell them, I think they'd find it extremely intriguing.Especially of course where Prince Vegeta is concerned."

Bulma stared in shock at the doctor's orders to her.The entire room was silent, eyes boring into her soul expectantly.She couldn't tell them everything.Did they want her to reveal that time travel resulted in the deaths of Freeza and Cold?If too many people knew about that it could serious problems with the timeline.She herself had resisted the temptation to indulge in the concept because she knew how serious changes to the timeline could be.Mirai Trunks and Mirai Bulma created a separate time stream from her own and she shuttered to think what chaos a hundred such timelines could cause.

Still more disturbing to her was what concerned her own family.Did he want her to say that Vegeta was very much alive and she was his wife?She knew that she shouldn't because of one conversation she had with Vegeta.Her adventure in Namek had fired her imagination to the prospect of space travel and she and her father planned to create a whole fleet of ships to usher in a new era for the planet.It had been a difficult task, especially with all the distractions caused by the androids and Cell, so it took several years for them to create their own plausible ship not based entirely on the saiyaijin or namkenian designs, and they finally had come up with something shortly after the Cell Games.Their plans were cut short, however, when Vegeta had found out and became incensed.She could still see the anger and the fear in his eyes, such fear that it chilled her to the very core of her soul, and remembered his words _"You have no idea what would happen if anyone were to find out the I was alive or what could happen to you or Trunks when they found out about you.You would become targets of every bounty hunter and mad man across the galaxy.They will rip you to shreds to get to me."_Of course unfortunately Kougou and Wrench did know and from what Wrench had said planned to sell the information.She could easily deny it but she doubted they would allow her to keep it secret.It was only a matter of time before they told them for her and then she would look like she was ashamed of being Vegeta's wife.She only hoped and prayed that they would leave Trunks out of this.

"Well" Bulma said painfully."A Saiyaijin was sent to my planet to purge it but was hit on the head and ended up protecting the Earth instead.We have a lot of strong fighters as well so our forces have thwarted all attempts at invasion.All of them are dead, except for Vegeta.He's still alive and living on my planet.He's my mate."She looked over at Dr. Kougou who seemed reasonably satisfied with her answer.

"Vegeta is alive?" the man next to her stuttered nervously staring at her with new eyes."You know he and his cronies destroyed my world."

Bulma adverted her eyes all at once feeling very uncomfortable as gasps and harsh whispers fell upon her ears.She had walked in prepared to win friends, or at least gain information, that would aid her in her escape but now it was painfully clear she would have no such luck.She had forgotten the shadow that Vegeta's dark past might cast over her by association.These people feared him, as she once had, and this thought twisted her stomach. 

"Are you sure its wise to be keeping the mate of the Saiyaijin Prince?" a woman nervously declared receiving affirmation from the others."If he comes for her we have no hope of surviving his anger."

"What about the other saiyaijin" someone else added, "If he's the one who killed Freeza and he comes against us we haven't got a prayer."

"The Legendary Super Saiyaijin, as he has been dubbed due to some ridiculous legend, is dead." Dr. Kougou said loudly among the din of voices.

Bulma looked up at the doctor in question and then at Wrench who gave her a conspiratory grin."Why the little baka didn't tell him the Vegeta was a super saiyaijin," she thought to herself in surprise."He probably neglected to say anything about Gohan either."

"As for Vegeta, he'll never find us," continued the Doctor arrogantly."Besides we have the best and the most advanced of radical ki weaponry available right here.We needn't fear anyone."

After a brief pause Bulma heard the buzz of conversation erupt once more.She then caught a few of the words directed at herself in the closed off conversations.Terms such as "saiyaijin whore" and "murderer's slut" were being freely used as labels stoking the fires of her familiar temper.How dare anyone judge her!

"She's probably prostituted herself to the saiyaijin to spare her neck" she heard the woman directly next to Ceres whisper to another.

"Yes, its her kind that enjoys wallowing in traitorous comfort while her own people is enslaved" was the reply.

"In case any of you are wondering my planet is just fine and perfectly healthy and prosperous," Bulma said loudly standing up."It has not been taken over, enslaved or ruined by anyone.As for Vegeta, he has never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it since he started living on Earth; in fact he's helped protect it.So all of you with weak little narrow minds can keep your mouths shut!"

"Bravo" Dr. Kougou chortled.

"And you!" Bulma turned to him. "You can forget about your radical weapons and your secret location protecting you.Vegeta and my friends will find me and when they do you don't have a prayer of making it out alive.Once Vegeta sees that you're cloning saiyaijin he'll blow this whole operation sky-high!"

The silence that had over came the whole room since she begun her outburst hung thick in the air.Having regained her composure the blue-green haired scientist settled back down into her seat gracefully nose in air and head-held high.

"By the way Dr. Kougou" Bulma continued calmly staring unafraid at the snarling face of the mad scientist "you don't mind telling me just what those clones are for do you?"

"After that marvelous entertaining outburst" Wrench stated, "I think you earned an explanation.Don't you think Doctor?"

Kougou glared at his 'old friend'."Only you would find this harpy amusing!" he stated.

"Actually" Wrench said sharply"I think Vegeta finds her amusing as well." Before he could be cut-off he quickly continued."She is a temperamental genius sir, but one none-the-less.If you are to benefit from her genius then you will have to put up with her little outbursts."

Looking over at Bulma, who was currently trying hard not to retaliate for the doctor's last insult, he conceded with a grunt."Since you seem so interested I'll answer your question," the platinum haired scientist told her."They are being made into biological weapons for a large client of ours.A tsirijin called Frigid."

"Didn't you say you used to work for a guy named Frigid?" Bulma directed a question to Wrench.

"Yes" Wrench answered."He's moved up in the world since the Cold Clan nearly collapsed with Cold and Freeza's disappearances.Of course the Cold Clan has recently come out of the corner swinging."

"And whose side are you on?" Bulma asked.

"Whoever is paying the most money?" said Wrench with a grin.

"It figures" Bulma said tersely to which he laughed.

"Ah here is the first course!" the Doctor suddenly called warmly.

Bulma sighed having lost her appetite.Things were not going well at all and she just hoped she could get through the dinner.

***

"My price for the information is a DNA sample from you" Frigid said with an eerie grin.

"So you want me to give you a sample of my DNA so you can have clones of me as well?" Vegeta asked incredulously.

"Exactly" Frigid said excitedly loosing a bit of the edge to his voice."I could easily over-take the rest of the universe with clones of you.You saiyaijin are by far the best and most efficient of warriors and you being the strongest of them would ensure my dream will come true."

"Well" Vegeta stated, "You can continue to dream because I'm not giving you anything."

"Reconsider" Frigid insisted."Remember I also have something you need."

"I don't need your information" Vegeta said with a superior air crossing his arms over his chest."You would have just saved me the trouble of hunting it down myself.Now unless you have another offer that doesn't involve creating a force of slaves to do what you yourself are incapable of doing then I'll be on my way."

"I invite you into my throne room, I treat you with respect, and I even offer to give you what you want in exchange and you refuse me!" Frigid screamed pounding his fists onto the arms of the throne."Do I have to remind you a blood debt to me and my clan?"

"I owe you nothing!" Vegeta shouted back venomously.

"Nothing!"the tsirijin cried indignantly."You call the life of my sister nothing?"

17 looked at both participants in the argument in amazement.For the second time this day he could see Vegeta coming undone.This subject obvious struck a nerve with the saiyaijin.

"Exactly" Vegeta hissed tempering the hurt he felt beginning to surface into a cool rage."She deserved her fate.It was just payment for the blood debt she owed me.She was a traitor to you as well as me, or have you forgotten the fact she murdered your own brother before your eyes because it was the wish of your worst enemy?"

"ENOUGH!" Frigid cried holding his head in his hands like a vice.

"I agree" Vegeta sated turning on his heel."Come on scrap heap let's go." 

"Sure" 17 said with a shrug following the sayaijin who was clearly in a hurry to leave the king's presence.

"You can't just leave like this!" the irate ruler bellowed at their backs as they disappeared into the hall."Stop immediately!I command you to!"

Snow turned towards her sister quite smug that the whole encounter had turned out precisely as she had predicted.

Giving her sibling a knowing smile she let her hand come to rest upon Frigid's shoulder cutting short his continuing tirade."Don't worry sire" she said gently "well take care of everything for you.In a moment or two the Saiyaijin Prince won't be so cocky.I have surprise waiting for him."

"Of course do what you must," Frigid uttered in an angry whimper.His tone changed as he caught sight of the chain around his neck and a wicked smile graced his navy lips."Just remember," he said stroking the ornament about his throat with a lover's caress sinking deeper into his private world "I need a piece of him intact to collect a DNA sample and I wish to add his power to mine."

"Sister dear" Snow stated softly being certain that Frigid was still lost in his delusions to notice "I have a matter to discuss with you urgently."

Blizzard grinned immediately picking up on her twins devious air.Snow had an idea not fit for royal ears no doubt.She next turned her attention to the mass of troops amassed in the throne room.

"All of you" she shouted with authority to the lackey's present."I want you to follow the two who just exited the throne room silently.You are to hang back and attack them from behind after the main force has already engaged them head-on.Now go!"

"Keeping the saiyaijin for the surprise attack was a brilliant move Blizzard" Snow said playfully."Its almost worthy of me or our dearly departed brother."

"You'd be lost without me Snow dear and you know it" Blizzard replied sarcastically."I don't need to use tricks because of my skill in combat while you on the other hand, well we both know you prefer to catch them with their pants down…"

"At least I enjoy myself…" Snow began temperamentally.

"At least I know how to keep my head cool" Blizzard retorted.

"Now, now" Frigid said patting their hands "sisters shouldn't fight so.Especially when they have duties to perform."

Both females turned their fire filled violet orbs onto the idiotically grinning monarch.

"Of course you're right" Snow uttered peevishly.

"Well go right away exalted one" Blizzard said sweetly.

The two Shadow Sisters left wordlessly transversing the length of the throne roomin silent cat-like treads and allowed the great doors to close behind them.

"Stupid fool" Snow spat out once she was certain she could not be over heard.

"At least that's one thing we can agree on" Blizzard added."Now I thought you had some kind of revolutionary plan."

"I do" Snow replied with a feral smirk."I hope you memorized exactly how our guests looked."

"Of course I did" Blizzard replied with a smirk.

"Then follow me and I'll tell you on the way" Snow said fading into the background.

"Bossy" Blizzard snapped following suit.

Unbeknown to the two sisters their whole exchange was being secretly observed through a crack in the door of an adjoining supply locker.The observer, after allowing enough time for their departure, turned and addressed the others lurking in the darkness of room.

"Something big is definitely going to happen" the tall, statuesque kyouryuujin whispered to his companions shutting the door securely.

A soft light, from an emergency kit lamp, cast its soft glow about the room revealing the other four occupants.

"Commander Zenac" one of the men whispered in alarm."What are we going to do?"

"We help Prince Vegeta," the warrior said pointedly.

"What!" the odd-eyed woman declared."We can't help that murderer!I say we let them destroy each other and pick-up the pieces."

"He is our only hope to rid ourselves of Frigid" Zenac stated simply.

"Isn't it trading one oppressor for another?" another soldier declared.

"I don't think he's interested in ruling our planet or anyone else's" Zenac replied."He's been lying low for quite sometime and if he had any designs to take over the universe then we would of heard from him before this.I think we could strike a deal with him.He seems to hate Frigid as much as we do."

"I still say it's not Frigid at all" the odd-eyed kyouryuujin female insisted."Its those Cold Sisters running the show if you ask me."

"That's enough Lealia" Zenac snapped loosing patience."I've made my decision.If you want to back out and go to the base then go.I'll understand this once.After all it was Vegeta that killed both of your parents."

"No" she said quietly."I'm not backing out now."

"Good," Zenac stated catching the rifle tossed at him still observing her with concern before turning to one of his fellows."Purn, go and enlist the help of the other Freedom Fighters.Leelia and Bel, let's move out."

Ah!Some much going on!So what do you think of Frigid?Like I said he's nothing like Freeza, but the girls on the other hand…LOL!Not too many people are pleased with Veggie are they?Please tell me what you think of this convoluted story!

_ _

_Okay, so what's up next?17 and Vegeta have their hands full when the forces strike.Just what are Blizzard and Snow up to?What part will the group ofkyouryuujin freedom fighters play in the coming events?Will Bulma form a plausible escape plan?_

_ _

_I'll have a new chapter out as soon as I can but I'm working on Cold Accord and Super Saiyaijin right now.I'm very proud of myself for juggling Machine Planet and Cold Accord so that I'm not giving too much information in either to spoil either of them.The pieces are present though and you just might figure out what happened in the past but I'm not helping.***Evil laugh***_

   [1]: mailto:songbirdlil@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=28672
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=64959



	13. Chapter 12: Escape Attempts

Finally here is the next installment of Machine Planet! Sorry it took so long but I had a family emergency but everything is okay now so there will not be as long a wait for my next chapters.  
  
Since my web page no longer works I can't keep track of your favorite original characters the way I was. There seemed to be a pretty close tie between Wrench and Snow. Wrench seemed to barely hang onto the lead. Frigid and Lealia also received a few votes even though you haven't seen much of them. In you reviews let me know your opinions, please!  
  
Ffnet readers: From this point on I will be answering reviews if you leave your e-mail. Feel free to e-mail a review to me instead of posting it if you wish.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
1 Chapter 12: Escape Attempts  
  
Bulma snaked her way cautiously down the confining metal tube thanking Kami for the undeniable fact that she had a slight frame. The cool metal walls pressed in on her from all sides and the total darkness was daunting but she had also always held the singular talent for calling up her more sterling and admiral qualities when necessary. Her determination to get off of this world without help or assistance had spurred her to attempt an escape on the same day as her imprisonment. Not only would this be the last thing the almighty Doctor and his sneering lackey expected but also it was what her pride demanded. Bulma Briefs would show all of the superior inhabitants of this planet she was better than all of them. Lastly, the human woman huffily allotted herself to muse on the fact that without her presence her son would entirely be left in the hands of his father and molded into "the perfect little saiyajin warrior". Vegeta likewise, despite what the short prick thought, would be lost without her. Her father's Company would go down hill without her as well and Chi Chi wouldn't have a friendly shoulder to lean on. Hell, she was indispensable and no one was going to suffer due to the lack of her presence.  
  
The scrape of her elbows across a rough edge made her wince. She stopped and looked down squinting in the face of the small patches and pinpoints of illumination as they flooded her face. As her eyes grew accustomed to the light she looked down to see she had arrived over the cloning laboratory and she smirked in a manner worthy of her mate. It was deserted just as she'd hoped.  
  
Unable to move her elbow, she crooked her wrist at an angle and shoved her hand down her shirt retrieving the thin device from between her bosoms. Pressing the end rewarded her with a soft hum and a thin lance of blue light. Quickly, she directed its beam at the floor of her prison. The laser quickly melted a path as she arced and guided it slowly back and forth burning an exit. Bulma smiled again as she watch the red glowing metal shrink back in the white-hot heat of the beam. This method would take longer to make an exit but it was less risky than cutting apiece out that would fall to the floor and loudly announce her presence. All she had to do now was be patient.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta walked briskly down the corridors his every sense alert to all that surrounded him. He knew it wouldn't be so easy a task to escape Frigid's planet. No doubt a trap had been laid by one of the twins, if Frigid hadn't in one of his more rare lucid moments thought of it.  
  
"I'm impressed that you committed the path back to the ship to memory" 17 remarked "I didn't think a fleshly being capable of the task."  
  
"I did not survive all of those years among Freeza's treacherous ranks by being unobservant" Vegeta snorted in defiance of the cyborg's derision.  
  
"So tell me partner of mine, from experience" 17 continued in an irritating tone "do you expect we'll be able to exit here without much resistance?"  
  
"It depends on who formulated the attack plan" Vegeta answered "if it was one of the twins then it won't be easy."  
  
"I see" 17 commented falling silent once again. "Do you believe that they will attack us themselves?" searching for any audible signs of an invisible pursuit.  
  
"Unlikely" Vegeta replied "all of the Colds dislike dirtying their hands when they have minions to do the work for them. You have to win the honor of deserving their personal attention before they will intervene."  
  
"And you, great Saiyajin Prince, haven't earned that honor?" 17 asked wryly halting in the large circular room. "I'm disappointed."  
  
"They remember me as I was 12 years ago" Vegeta answered with a devilish grin.  
  
Both men grew silent as their superior hearing caught a sound ahead of them in the passages to the front and flanking them where the lighting was suspiciously dimmer. 17 grinned at the careless signal of attack but Vegeta frowned. It was too obvious, too convenient for the saiyajin's taste. He had little time to dwell on it further as a dark howl issued from the dimly lit passage chilling his blood. It was a cry part barbaric yet clarion in its purpose and assaulting him in unmistakable memory, a saiyajin battle cry. Suddenly, a rush of hundreds of men came pouring into chamber all wearing the faces of  
  
Vegeta's longest companions from Freeza's service. For a moment the saiyajin froze in consternation and horror seeing the keen features of Radditz and the dark visage of Nappa charging towards him from several fronts.  
  
***  
  
Bulma landed with an unladylike thud onto the floor of the room. Sucking in her breath as the yelp tried to escape her mouth she listened intently for any sound. Although she had made certain that there were no censors in the room to detect her she had hoped to make her entrance a little more quietly but no harm seemed to have been done.  
  
Rising slowly to her feet while rubbing her posterior Bulma squinted in the eerie green light glowing from the maturation chambers surrounding her. The door to the storage facility was just up ahead. Listening carefully again she crept on tiptoe into the even darker inner chamber. Gazing into the ports of the stasis pods she advanced down the row until she arrived at her target. It was a pod containing a very skinny purple alien. When she had seen it earlier it appeared that didn't take up the entire pod leaving her just enough space to cram inside. Of course it was a definite plus that it breathed oxygen.  
  
Bulma smirked very pleased with herself. The oh-so-superior-man-child- machine had made a particular point about how the only way to get off of the Machine Planet was with their transports and so that's just what she was going to do. They didn't scan the pods for life signs before loading them, and even if they did Vegeta had time and again made the point of how difficult her "pitiful ki" was to pick up in a group, so the chances she could hitch a ride hiding behind this creature and avoid detection were rather good.  
  
Reaching out she ran her hands over the polished metal until they came to rest on the controls. Closing her eyes she mentally prepared for the hard task ahead of her. Her memory had always been remarkable and she could still see the sequence she had witnessed the meaty fingered technician enter clearly in her mind's eye but it was what to do after that where she was at a loss. Opening them again she rested her blue orbs intently on the strange being within the capsule. What if it were to wake up before she could get inside? Swallowing harshly the bold woman told herself not to think about it. Besides she would much rather be torn apart by an angry, disoriented clone than be a mindless zombie.  
  
Her resolve once again set Bulma raised her fingers to the pad and she typed in the code breathlessly. The capsule beeped and flashed before disengaging the lid with a powerful hiss. Elated she had made it this far the woman grinned and leaned forward trying step inside. Suddenly she was yanked harshly over backwards and tripped to the ground with a thud on her still tender bottom. She watched bewildered as the hatch was slammed back into place by a pair of small hands.  
  
***  
  
17 charged into the throng headlong clothes lining two hapless clones only noticing the tails with curiosity as he neatly shot them through the heart. He was quite surprised to see saiyajin replicates since to his knowledge Goku and Vegeta were the only two surviving members of the race. Glancing over his shoulder he was amazed to see Vegeta nearly knocked to the ground, as he stood transfixed before the onset before he reacted aggressively flinging them from his sides.  
  
"A little slow saiyajin" the android taunted as he ripped off the offending arm attempting to lay hold of him from behind. "I've already way-laid two" he said executing roundhouse thrusting one of the hapless Nappa's heads form its owner, "make that three."  
  
Vegeta glared darkly at the android as he snapped the neck of one attacker and sent a blast through three more. "I think I'm ahead now" he chuckled launching himself at another Radditz with a deadly blow.  
  
"It won't be for long" 17 boasted sending a large blast at a charging line of 5. "I tell you what Vegeta" 17 continued coolly as he narrowly dodged several lunges and ki blasts "I'll bet that I can kill more of these idiots than you."  
  
Vegeta grinned cynically as he punched a warrior behind himself over his shoulder and sent two more flying away with twin blasts at his sides. "If the wager is that you'll stay turned off until we reach our destination then I'll take that bet" he added thrusting his hand through the other side of a charging man's chest and ki blasting the other behind him. With a quick dispatch of another foe he added "I believe that puts me ahead."  
  
"For the present" the android rebuffed taking out two of his own.  
  
For once Vegeta was relieved to have something else to concentrate on other than the strange turn of events since landing on the station, even if the distraction was merely a ridiculous game of the artificial human's making. Seeing Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu Force alive as clones was unsettling enough but now to be battling former comrades was worse. Even if he had never really been close to either Radditz or Nappa they still were the only other of his kind he had known for most of his life. As he took out two more with a double kick a crackling in his ear drew away his attention for a moment.  
  
"Father what's going on" a small voice demanded urgently in his ear.  
  
"Kuso!' the saiyajin whispered in realization as a clone slammed him taking advantage of his distraction. Shouting the fighter blasted the next on- coming wave of attackers.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta, can't concentrate on more than one thing at once?" 17 mocked continuing the slaughter. "How fleshly of you."  
  
"Shut-up scrap heap" Vegeta snapped tearing off two limbs of a Nappa knocking him to the ground and crushing his skull beneath his booted foot.  
  
"Pa Pa?" the disembodied voice boy insisted more urgently. "Is there a fight going on? Are you okay?"  
  
"Trunks" Vegeta stated parrying a trust at his chest. "We have been delayed slightly by some of Frigid's minions. I'll dispatch of them momentarily and we'll be on our way to you."  
  
"You sound confident," 17 shouted above the ruckus, "but I'm ahead and the victory is mine!"  
  
Gathering his energy Vegeta built his power up flaring his ki and knocking back several clones in its wake. 17 paused in curiosity carelessly batting away a Radditz and knocking him unconscious instantly as Vegeta turned up the light show a notch. With a cry of rage Vegeta released the built-up energy in a large scattering wave incinerating all in its path including the small voice of his son as the transmitter melted off of his ear.  
  
***  
  
"Your ingenuity surprises even me Bulma," Wrench stated gleefully as her face fell in failure. "I thought you might try something tonight but I never imagined something so complex could be dreamed up so quickly."  
  
Bulma glared up at the small boy meeting his deep green eyes as he landed lightly before her. He smiled patronizingly at her reminding her of more than her defeat. He was well pleased to catch her, no doubt relishing in the idea of her punishment. The dark monster of fear that she had succeeded in battling down until this moment nearly succeeded in taking grip of her mind whispering the promise of loosing her humanity. She rallied her spirits finding the anger and humiliation within her heart and set her tongue free. "You caught me" Bulma stated waspishly "stop gloating and arrest me or whatever it is you do here."  
  
"Oh, don't worry I'm not going to turn you in, not yet anyway" he said fiendishly as the green light played across his face in half-shadow as he offered her his hand.  
  
"Why not?" the woman questioned suspiciously propping herself up without the proffered assistance.  
  
"Like I said before, I like you Bulma," he said ironically the light catching the glinting emerald of his eyes making him appear as if some wicked green fire possessed him. "I don't want to loose you so quickly."  
  
"You don't seem like the type to do favors without getting something out of it for yourself," Bulma accused.  
  
"Very observant, aren't you?" Wrench continued as he clasped his hands behind his back. "I suppose you expect me to explain myself to you."  
  
"It would be nice to know what you want from me for this little favor" Bulma replied.  
  
"It's in the best interests of my designs to keep you alive and healthy for as long as possible" Wrench stated. "If you aren't around then Vegeta won't come looking for you and then I won't be able to fight him and test my power. Of course, the whole thing will be further sweetened if certain other parties try to reach you for their own private revenge on Vegeta. Cooler and his sisters will be out for blood once they know Vegeta's alive. That way I can pay them all back for their roles in my deaths."  
  
"Vegeta and a bunch of other guys killed you and so you want to get back at them even though you really aren't dead?" Bulma questioned incredulously.  
  
"It's not a pleasant thing to die whether or not it is permanent," he snapped back. "And for the record, Vegeta never killed me, I owe those little debts to one of Freeza's sisters, although it was Vegeta's fault that the first hit was ordered on me."  
  
"You mean the same person killed you twice?" Bulma needled. "I'd think the first time would've made you keep her at a distance."  
  
"It wasn't that simple and I really am not in the mood to give you my life's story" Wrench snapped. "I suggest you go back to your room now before we both are discovered."  
  
"You do realize that when Vegeta gets here the whole place is going to be destroyed?" Bulma continued. "You don't seem concerned at all for your 'old friend'"  
  
"If this place is destroyed I'll pick up the pieces and then I'll be the one who's pockets are overflowing with gold, why should I care?" he asked curiously.  
  
"He made you what you are and saved your life" Bulma said surprised "doesn't that earn your loyalty?"  
  
"The only person I'm loyal to is me" the boy stated. "I'm grateful that the doctor has provided me the means for immortality and I've paid him back many times with my services. As long as he can keep me in the lap of luxury I will continue to assist him. The moment his arrogance ends up getting him killed then I'll start anew."  
  
"And the moment I stop being useful to you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Then you will no longer be needed," Wrench answered in a sinister tone. "Just try to stay more useful to me alive than dead."  
  
Bulma watched as he vanished into the shadows of the room with more questions than ever. The boy was clearly determined to do battle with Vegeta and would go to any lengths for his vendetta and the thrill of fighting a Super Saiyajin. "What kind of power does he have that makes him so confident" she wondered. "And who are these other people that he wants to kill?" She especially wondered at the statement about Freeza's sister. "I thought every last member of that family was gone, Cold, Freeza and Cooler* all were destroyed but according to Wrench Cooler and other's are still out there. That's not a comforting thought."  
  
Swallowing down the lump in her throat the earthling woman suddenly felt small and lost. It would be a while before she would feel confident enough to attempt escape again and until then she was friendless and powerless.  
  
***  
  
"Yikes!" 17 shouted quickly diving down to the hard marble floor with a metallic thud dulled by flesh. After the moment of imminent danger had passed the android lifted his ebony head and discovered the entire force had been destroyed.  
  
"It looks like I've won" the Saiyajin Prince gloated leveling his dark gaze to the prostrate android.  
  
"Maybe" 17 grumbled as he rose from the floor "but we may meet more as we continue on and I can even the odds."  
  
Vegeta chuckled satisfaction evident in his arrogant smirk as he watched the android dust himself off. Ice blue locked onto his ebony full of discontent at having lost the wager sending a tendril of mirth through the saiyajin's otherwise black mood. The overwhelming desire to grind the tin man's nose in his defeat grew as the android's frown increased manifesting itself in a deep laugh.  
  
"17" the android's earpiece crackled with the voice of his compatriot "is everything okay? Trunks lost contact with Vegeta and is concerned."  
  
"Yeah 16" 17 frowned glaring at the laughing saiyajin "Vegeta pulled a fancy trick and managed to destroy his communicator in process. We're fine."  
  
"Let's go" Vegeta said sharply as he turned to continue on the trek to the ship having been once more reminded of his son.  
  
"We're on our way again" 17 began to say to 16 until Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks in front of him nearly causing a collision. "What is it?" he asked Vegeta.  
  
"I think you'll get your chance to even the odds" Vegeta answered his voice tainted with disbelief.  
  
Suddenly, a screaming mass of clones came pouring out of the passage behind them. This one was clearly the squadron from the throne room being filled with Freeza's most powerful fighters. Readying himself to meet the force Vegeta calmly turned to his partner.  
  
"Tell 16 to get Trunks out of here" the saiyajin ordered the cyborg.  
  
17 looked at him and didn't like seeing the uncertainty in the saiyajin's crinkled brow beneath the determination. Vegeta was rarely on guard for a fight and, especially when his opponents were far weaker than himself. He looked up and saw more saiyajin clones burst out of the other surrounding corridors charging them from all sides.  
  
"16, get yourself and Trunks out of here now!" the android shouted desperately trying to defend himself against the failing arms and legs swarming around him only noticing too late that the transmitter had already been lost in the beginning Malay.  
  
****  
  
"Pa Pa answer me!" Trunks demanded of the buzz. "Damn it, answer!"  
  
16 looked at the boy sideways. He looked frantic and angry. "Trunks we have lost communication."  
  
"I know that!" Trunks shouted angrily. "We have to get them back."  
  
"We should go" 16 said evenly.  
  
"We can't just leave them there!" Trunks reprimanded.  
  
"We must" 16 answered, "It is what your father told us to do."  
  
"He didn't know that this would happen" the boy continued.  
  
"He suspected it would" 16 said.  
  
"But…" Trunks stumbled.  
  
"Your father left you in my care" 16 stated "and I must do as he wishes."  
  
"How could you be so unfeeling? Don't you care that they're in danger? " Trunks questioned throwing down his headset. "Oh, I forgot you are nothing but a machine, how could you feel anything?"  
  
16 felt an odd feeling in his chest as the angry child glared in full force at him so resembling his father that it was unsettling especially as the last words spilled from his lips. However, the giant knew that it was the boy's emotion taking and not he. There was no reason for concern that the child mistrusted him.  
  
"I don't wish for them to be hurt, but the likelihood of our being of help staying here is not great. We should go to the coordinates set by Vegeta. " 16 said after a slight pause watching the fire within the demisaiyajin's blue eyes ebb.  
  
"If we go down there…" Trunks began uncertainly.  
  
"If we go down there we will most likely get into trouble ourselves and will be of no help" 16 stated.  
  
"There has to be someway we can help" Trunks pleaded.  
  
"Yes" 16 answered calling up the computer screen. "By not staying here and getting captured we will be of the most help. We can decide what to do after that."  
  
"Can't we just wait a little while?" Trunks pleaded. "What if they're in the ship and heading for us. Just give my Dad a little more time."  
  
"I don't know if that is wise," the Android frowned.  
  
"Please" Trunks begged.  
  
The android looked into the child's blue eyes wide in panic and fear and he felt a stir of the empathy that had made his creator believe him to be flawed. "Alright" he conceded, "We will wait for another 2 minutes."  
  
"Thank you!" Trunks exclaimed. "I know my Dad will make it. You'll see."  
  
***  
  
Lealia leaned out of the doorway and gasped in amazement not to meet the expected sight. Instead of Vegeta and the stranger barely keeping up with the battle they were annihilating the clones with strong ki blasts and superior strength. They shrugged the blows they were receiving off as if they had merely been tapped lightly on the shoulder. One glance at Zenac and Bel proved that they were just as amazed but not enough to apparently affect a change in her commander's plans because he gave the two fingered salute signaling battle before jumping out and firing his radical weapon against the clones.  
  
Both men turned and stared briefly at them in surprise as she and Bel also joined in the free for all. The blue-eyed alien smirked at the effort they were making before continuing on, but the saiyajin, in true disinterested fashion, didn't even acknowledge their assistance. The woman narrowed her odd eyes in hatred continuing her assault. She felt the vice like grip of guilt clamp down on her heart. She was a traitor to both her mother and her father by helping the Saiyajin no Ouji this way.  
  
Then, one of the clones turned its empty golden eyes on her and rushed to face her. Of all the replicates in the hall it was some cruel twist of fate that the mindless being with the face of her…no it wasn't him. She beat back her confusion of emotion and mindlessly pulled the trigger. The world seemed to go in slow motion as she watched the blast tear straight through the clone's heart and her own rented itself into two. She watched in guilty horror as it slumped over and landed almost at her feet. She was frozen looking down into the face of her father and the world went out of focus, as the burning pain in her breast became a blaze. A rock solid wall hit her and her lungs burned for breath as the world went black. She was vaguely aware of her entire body becoming soft, numb rubber as she sunk towards the ground. Suddenly she felt a solid arm snake itself around her waist. She swayed towards the solid form and leaned against it as it pulled her away from the cacophony of the surrounding battle still drumming in her ears.  
  
"Lea-chan are you alright," the soft voice demanded.  
  
"Zenac" she fairly sobbed focusing on his hazy face. "I'm sorry…"  
  
Pressing her hand to his lips he smiled reassuringly. "Stay here and pull yourself together or you'll be discovered" he said lightly brushing her tail. "I'll be back for you."  
  
She gasped as he slipped out the door and back into the field of battle her hands darting up to touch the hard half-halo around her head. In her brief lapse of consciousness she had failed to continue concealing the traits she had earned from her non-kyouryuujin heritage and Zenac, ever her protector, had spirited her away to shield her from harm. "What if someone saw me?" she thought in horror. If they knew they hate her as they hated her kinsman that now held this world under his iron thumb.  
  
"Lealia get a hold of yourself," she chided under her breath. She closed her odd eyes and concentrated on calming her spirit and gaining control of her abilities once more willing her offending features to vanish into her body. She had almost completely lost it when she had had to pull the trigger. "It wasn't him" she reassured herself softly "it wasn't my father I killed." Her words however didn't have any effect on the searing pain in her chest or abate the tears streaming down her cheeks. She could still see his eyes staring blankly up at her, the same eyes she remembered sparkling with affection from her childhood, devoid of life. Her breath hitched as an anguished cry escaped her lips. She couldn't go back, not now, she'd have to face more of those things with her father's face and she just couldn't. Nor could she face Zenac after she had failed him. Like a lost child she willed herself to be invisible to the world.  
  
***  
  
"You see!" Trunks cried excitedly as the small craft approached the ship. "I told you they'd make it back."  
  
"Father, 16 are you okay?" the boy shouted into the microphone.  
  
16 frowned and concentrated on the ki inside the ship as the transmission crackled in response. It seemed like Vegeta's but somehow it was wrong, different.  
  
"Of course we are brat" Vegeta's snapping reply came back. "Scrap heap put on the light-thrusters as soon as we are docked."  
  
16 looked at the excited child next to him as he rushed to peer at the window into the docking bay. He didn't like the disquieting feeling he was experiencing one bit.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta snapped the head of the Dodoria clone instantly killing the ugly pink imposter. Raising his eyes he found that the mysterious trio of kyouryuujin had managed to mow down the rest of the army quite easily. Turning his head toward the tallest kyouryuujin male he noted the man's attire. Tough dressed in a tsirijin uniform he had on the tiara and earrings peculiar to the upper class kyouryuujin he remembered in his youth. He stood out from his companion, having a bearing of nobility as well.  
  
"I suppose you expect a thank you warrior" the saiyajin remarked.  
  
***  
  
Trunks stepped back excitedly nearly falling backwards as the ship lurched forwards. The hatch doors opened and he raced to the small vehicle as the door opened up. Though the lighting was dark he grinned and his heart lightened as a spiky haired silhouette exited the door.  
  
"Pa Pa!" he cried rushing forward and hugging his legs. "I knew you'd make it back safe!" Even in the dark the boy could see the strange grin that broke out on his father's face.  
  
The lights of the bay flashed on and the saiyajin and android looked up.  
  
"You are back Vegeta and 17" 16 stated carefully meeting the black eyes of the saiyajin before him.  
  
"And now you know how to find Mother don't you Father?" the lavender-haired demisaiyajin questioned rapidly as he stepped back.  
  
"Yes son" the man said shortly flashing a smirk in the other android's direction "everything will be just fine from now on."  
  
***  
  
"No!" the irate tsirijin bellowed as he witnessed the destruction of the last of his favorite detail destroyed over the visual feed.  
  
"Stupid, stupid saiyajin!" he growled pounding his fist onto the seat. "I should have known better than to trust those conniving natives," he ranted as he slammed his fist onto the com-button while he witnessed the two male kyouryuujin males lower their weapons. "Snow and Blizzard" he bellowed "search the entire base for the saiyajin prince and his companions and kill them on sight!"  
  
***  
  
"Well I guess that means Frigid is watching us" 17 stated. "How else would he know about our success so soon?"  
  
"Every inch of this hallway is being recorded" Zenac stated hefting his rifle up onto his broad shoulder "but that can be rectified quite easily."  
  
***  
  
16 frowned and glared at the two men. He was certain however that these two weren't Vegeta and 17 because it wasn't like them to smile at each other. Even though the two men's eyes were their normal color the ki he felt from Vegeta seemed artificial.  
  
"Trunks" 16 announced. "Come with me and let them rest."  
  
"But I'm not bothering you Father am I?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Of course not brat" Vegeta said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"We androids don't need rest 16" 17 stated wryly. "If I didn't know better I'd think you didn't trust us."  
  
Trunks looked earnestly at 16 and didn't like what he saw in the normally relaxed cyborg's face. He looked up at his father in question reaching out to him and for the first time noticed how wrong everything felt.  
  
"Don't be silly" the boy chuckled "of course we trust you but maybe I should go with 16."  
  
"Not so fast boy" Vegeta said tightening his grip with a sinister smile. Before the child knew what was happening he was hoisted in the air into a headlock from behind. He watched from the corner of his eyes as the familiar features he knew grew pale blue and transformed into those of the tsirijin his father had shown them. "One move android and the kid here's neck will snap like a toothpick."  
  
"I have to hand it to you Snow" Blizzard laughed as she morphed from the disguise of 17 to herself "we did learn quite a bit coming here."  
  
"And now we have Vegeta's half-breed as a bargaining chip" Snow added holding on to the struggling boy.  
  
"It would be even better if we could get his mate as well" Blizzard continued. "We could kill two birds with one stone that way. Take care of the Machine Planet geeks and last of the saiyajin royal bloodline to revenge our father and brothers."  
  
"Yes sister I think it's time to reveal just who has been running the Cold Clan all of this time to the sexist Tsirijin Counsel**" she answered. "Impersonating Cooler all of these years will finally pay off."  
  
"You will not make it from this ship alive" 16 stated menacingly furrowing his brow.  
  
"Well see who makes it out and doesn't" Snow said with a grin.  
  
***  
  
Frigid watched as one of the kyouryuujin men turned and faced the camera training his weapon on it. "Zenac" he hissed as a bright flash of light enveloped the picture "so you are a traitor after all."  
  
Turning from the fuzzy holo he changed the channel to one of the nearby barracks. "All soldiers are to report to my compound at once and arrest every single kyouryuujin on staff and throw them into the dungeons before reporting to me."  
  
"Snow and Blizzard will not fail," he muttered aloud into his empty throne room.  
  
"They cannot be trusted," a voice whispered softly to him.  
  
"No!" he shouted at it gripping the sides of his head. "Father, you are wrong. They would not. They love me. They both do. They are my wives."  
  
"They are Colds" his bother insisted.  
  
"I won't listen to you!" he shouted to the room his voice echoing off the walls. "I will find them," he said fumbling with the controls on his chair. "I will have the computer show you where they are" he insisted typing the commands.  
  
He watched wide-eyed as the internal censors couldn't find them and the laughter of the two ghosts filled his head until he screamed in anger over the throbbing in his head.  
  
***  
  
"Prince Vegeta" the man said, "I suggest you follow me and my companions. We can show you a way out of this compound. The way to your ship will be thoroughly guarded by this time and it would make escape difficult. You and your associate will be safe with us until you can get another ship off of kyouryuusei."  
  
"I don't see that we have any other choice but to trust you" 17 replied with a smile "at least one that doesn't end up with this entire palace destroyed."  
  
"You would kill innocent people to escape?" the silent until this moment Bel queried.  
  
"We will trust you kyouryuujin," Vegeta answered ignoring the lower ranking man "you have nothing to fear unless you cross us. I will let nothing stand in the way of my mission."  
  
"We can discuss this later" Zenac interrupted with an urgent wave. "We just need to pick up one of my companions."  
  
The kyouriyuujin commander exited the door with the younger one at his heels and Vegeta next. 17 hung back for a moment before joining them checking one last time for a pursuit visible or invisible. Turning the corner he found a confused set of aliens.  
  
"Where is Lealia commander?" Bel asked in concern.  
  
Vegeta glanced back up at the handsome kyouriyuujin some distant memory stirred by the name. Just why this name sounded familiar the prince could not decide but it did enough to arouse suspicion.  
  
"She has probably gone ahead of us" was the answer "and we should be heading back as well. Follow us."  
  
17 glanced once at his companion to gauge his reaction to the events however he lacked the mysterious gift to decipher the saiyajin's mind that only his family seemed to possess and was left to merely follow the two aliens to god knew where. At the very least it appeared Vegeta felt unthreatened by them so they couldn't be stronger than either of them.  
  
Footnotes:  
  
*If you are wondering where I'm having the two Cooler movies fit into the timeline with my stories (since Toei doesn't ever bother to make the movies fit in with the normal timeline anyway) here's the scoop. The way I see it Cooler would have had to of "died" at the hands of Goku sometime during the years waiting for the androids. He was bonded to the ship and drifted to our favorite planet ad made into the Metal Cooler along with the ship courtesy of our dear Doctor Kougou and his Machine Planet cronies (btw- Doctor Kougou was also responsible for the android Freeza). I'm imaging that during the 3 year respite before the androids appear the guys run into Metal Cooler. That may not precisely follow when the second Cooler movie was supposed to take place but it seemed the most logical way to fit it in for my purposes.  
  
** I think it will make things a little clearer for you if I add this note because I couldn't think of a clever way to explain things completely without sounding unnatural. In my view of the Tsirijin they are composed of "clans" each one having a King. These Kings meet on a counsel that decides larger matters. The leadership is all male and therefore with Cooler's death another family would have been named as new heads of the Cold Clan, which of course the power hungry sisters wouldn't except so they impersonated Cooler as if he was alive until this time. The structure and customs of the Tsirijin will be further expounded in the Vegeta Trilogy.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm now working on the next Vegeta Trilogy chapter but this story won't be abandoned. I promise!!!  
  
Next time:  
  
Just who is Lealia (Any guesses Vegeta Trilogy readers?) and how is she related to Frigid? I'll reveal all next chapter (and for Vegeta Trilogy readers you'll know sooner!) as well as Zenac's motives for helping Vegeta. How will 16 and Trunks get out of the mess they're in? Are the twins really that formidable? 


	14. Chapter 13: Past and Present Revisited

Hi this entire chapter should be interesting.  We finally get to know some stuff about how Vegeta's past works into all of the villains we see.   Just how will Vegeta's past affect his rescue mission?  That's for me to know and for you to find out as the story unfolds.  Enjoy!

_All previous disclaimers still apply._

Chapter 13: Past and Present Revisited 

Trunks wrapped his small hands around the slender pinkish wrists of his captor breathing in deeply trying to get as much air as he could through her steel grip.  His mind raced desperately as he found himself powerless in the changeling's grasp.  He was at once paralyzed by the fear he felt and the shame for feeling it at all.  It was then his mind called up something his Father had said the day before _"Fear is only a weakness if you allow it to cripple you instead of using it"_.  He couldn't let this helpless feeling take over, he had to get away and his eyes turned to the stern android before him.  For one moment he wondered at his friend's lack of action but he also understood.  As long as this tsirijin held him 16 couldn't do much that wouldn't endanger him so he had to create an opening.  It was up to him, Trunks Vegeta-Briefs to do something.  With new resolve he found the calm place within the tossing sea of his emotions and there found the courage to act on the plan forming in his mind.  Tightening his grip on his captor's wrists he pulled himself up until he was supporting his own weight with his arms.  This released enough pressure on his neck to allow him to take a breath and just enough space to grab her pinky in his teeth.

"Little baka!" Snow screeched in surprise dropping her burden her eyes narrowing in anger taking a moment caress her marred flesh.  She growled and viewed her quarry scrambling to his feet.

Blizzard huffed disappointed in her sister's loss of composure and rushed to intercept the now charging android.  Snow's temper definitely would make her opt to go for the boy.  So it was up to her, like usual, to step in on the other front.

Trunks cried in surprise as something wrapped itself around one of his ankles and hoisted him into the air upside down.  He found himself at eye level with an evilly smirking pair of wine colored lips.  "So you think you can get away with that little half-breed?" they questioned in a deceptively smooth voice.  He looked up towards his feet and found it was the tsirijin's tail that held him aloft.  

"Let me go you bitch!" he shouted spreading his palms and fingers before his face.

"Why would I do that?" Snow chuckled.  This definitely was the son of Vegeta.  The only child that ever had the temerity to call her bitch to her face had been the Saiyajin no Ouji.

"Solar Flare!" the demi-saiyajin shouted releasing the brilliant flash of light.  He giggled evilly as the shocked woman's grip released pleased that the trick he learned from Gohan worked adding a kick for good measure.

Snow stumbled back cursing again feeling the boy kick her elbow disabling her grip again.  "Kuso" she muttered realizing her sight wouldn't return quickly.  "Now isn't the time to let your temper get the best of you" she reprimanded herself.  She smiled as she thought of the easy solution.  She could bypass her sight in a different form.  She grinned feeling as her features began to reorganize themselves into a shape more conducive to capturing little brats that thought they could out smart her.

***

"So you see, Bulma," Dr. Kougou said excitedly "this new particle beam suppresses ki energy.  That way it ensures damage.  No matter how strong the individual they will become powerless and unable to deflect the lasers."

"I never knew there were so many ways to kill people" Bulma said half-bored and half in disgust.  She nervously returned the mad scientist's smile as he gently pressed her hand in his trying not to concentrate on how her stomach twisted.

"I have so much more to show you," he beamed a charming smile placing her hand at the crook of his arm.

Wrench scowled pushing against the cool steel wall at his back before following.  He was really getting sick of his employer's fawning over the human woman.   He was all charm and gentlemanly touring with her this morning trying to flirt with her and persuade her with flattery.  If the good doctor thought this was the way to win Bulma over to work willingly with him as his assistant then he was sadly mistaken.  Wrench was beginning to suspect Kougou wished to win her affections as well, although her being of a voluptuous build and having a pretty face as well as intelligence made his attempt understandable it was misguided.  One could not mix business with pleasure without it blowing up in your face.  That he had learned long ago at the hands of a treacherous female.  A female he hoped to pay back soon.

"So, this is what you expect me to help you with?" Bulma questioned incredulously.

"Of course" the orange-skinned teen replied brightly "I know you will undoubtedly be able to further improve on our technology."  He turned more directly gazing into her eyes.  "I know you and I will do great things together," he said in a heated whisper.

Wrench smirked when the aqua-haired female jumped back an angry scowl on her lips.  

"I'm doing nothing to help you supply death weapons to the highest bidder," she hissed.  "You are deluding yourself if you think I'll be your assistant."

"More than an assistant" the daidairojin continued undeterred "my partner in everything.  We are so much alike, you and I, and we can rise above the rest of the mental midgets in the galaxy together."

"I don't want to control the galaxy," Bulma snapped.  "My answer your ridiculous proposal still is no."

"Think again" he said desperately grabbing her arm.  "I could give you anything your heart desires even eternal life.  Think of it, instead of dieing old and feeble you merely step into a new body as your loveliness begins to fade."

"Look" she spit nastily "I told you I wasn't going to create weapons to kill people and I meant it.  You might as well send me home right now.   Maybe if you do Vegeta will be easy on you and let you live."

"I don't think you understand Bulma" the Doctor said sternly "you will help me willingly or by force."

Wrench smirked as the woman attempted to pull away again.  The doctor may not know how to deal with the woman but he did.  "Doctor" Wrench spoke up brightly "the problem is that Mrs. Briefs here is not won over by smooth talk and flattery.  She doesn't yet appreciate just what loosing her freedom of thought means and I think I have just the way for her to appreciate it."

Bulma turned her attention to the boy curiously.  He seemed quite pleased with himself and she couldn't help but feel the same foreboding she had the night before during her attempted escape.   She didn't want to know what he was thinking but knew she soon would find out whether she liked it or not.

***

Vegeta and 17 sat observing the goings-on of the refugee camp.  After being led through a pitch-black passage Zenac and his strange band had led them to this hide-away in a nearby catacomb of caves and long abandoned mines.  Perhaps 50 families were living there under the Commander's care along with his 20 or so "freedom-fighters".  It was not unlike the countless of such camps Vegeta had seen in his servitude to Freeza.  The resistance leader rescued them and then tried to care for their needs while fighting a useless guerilla war against a foe they had no chance of defeating.   Often these would be saviors found the challenge of placating the starving and suffering brood under their care their downfall sapping their strength and ultimately used against them by their foes.  He little doubted that it was only a matter of time before these encampments were discovered and squashed for he had often been on "clean-up duty" for Freeza witnessing many like movements meet a similar fate.

"So when do you think this Zenac will see us?" 17 said with a bored yawn.

"Shortly" Vegeta said curtly watching the refugee females and children trying desperately not to stare at he, the infamous saiyajin prince, and his companion.  "They are now doubtlessly arguing about whether they can trust us."

"I say we just crash their little meeting" 17 said smoothing his ebony hair behind an ear.

"That would not gain us their cooperation" Vegeta answered, "We need their assistance to find the Machine Planet.  I dislike being at their mercy but it cannot be helped if we wish to reach my mate."

"You really have changed" 17 chided "my data shows the old you would have forced them to help and blown them away afterwards."

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched slightly.  "I still have no qualms about blowing them away if they refuse to cooperate," he snapped quickly.  

17 smirked and decided to let the subject rest with this small victory.  The saiyajin was obviously sensitive about his change in behavior and he strangely enough could relate to his discomfort on some level.  The changes he had witnessed in his own sibling gave him pause to do so.  He wondered if he ever fell in love that it would cause him to change as well.  He had already begun to change for his sister's sake not taking part in meaningless killing.  He still had to find an outlet for his destructive impulses, which he found in the underground fighting societies who paid to see blood and entertainment, but he had yet to kill any of his opponents.  Besides it was difficult to stay out of the spotlight if you were involved in murder let alone mass murder and he rather liked being left alone to his own devices.   The reaction of all of these people to Vegeta was enough to illustrate that point.  Yet the Z Warriors seemed welcoming enough to 18 despite her bloody past.  The behavior of emotional, fleshly beings was all quite perplexing.  His programming was unable to puzzle it out.

"The council will see you now" a soft, melodious voice said suddenly.  Both men looked up to see the woman from before with the odd eyes standing with her arms crossed waiting to escort them.

"Lead the way wench" Vegeta proclaimed gracefully rising to his feet accessing her more closely.  She was not a pureblooded kyouryuujin most definitely.  Her build was more lithe; in fact all of her features were soft, and not muscular like the female gender of kyouryuujin were.   Her unabashed hatred leapt to life as he met her eyes, one violet and the other gold, with his.

"I'm only doing this for Zenac" she said coldly "your orders mean nothing."

17 smirked at Vegeta as the woman turned on her heel and ran to catch up to her.  Vegeta grumbled under his breath as the android fell into step with the girl with an obvious intent.  

"I see you are another member of the Vegeta fan club" said with a disarming smile.

"I have nothing to say to you either," the woman snapped.

"Now that was uncalled for," 17 said with mock hurt "I was only trying to make friendly conversation."

"I don't make friends with assassins and mass murderers" she retorted nearing a make sift lean-to.  Snapping the burlap flap to the side she slid in.  As the flap neatly snapped closed behind her 17 turned around and shrugged his shoulders holding his arms to the side feigning innocence at her behavior and followed.

Ignoring his companion Vegeta took in a deep breath and drew himself up into a dignified carriage entering the meeting.  A dozen eyes immediately turned towards him as he stood in the doorway with obvious trepidation.  These kyouryuujin obviously knew of him and he could use that to his advantage.  Those standing, including the young odd-eyed woman and the other fighters, were obviously commoners but the three men and one woman who sat in crudely made chairs at the center of the room were also nobles wearing the identifying circlets and jewelry.

"Prince Vegeta" Zenac said rising to greet him "welcome to what is left of kyouryuujin government."  The soldier stopped and gestured towards the 4 seated individuals in the tent as he continued with a courtly flourish of his well-muscled arm.   "Your Highness I would like to introduce you to Lord Melik, Lady Meshan, Lord Belok, Lord Telin and myself Lord Zenac.  We are what remains of the High Counsel of Kyouryuusei.  Will you have a seat?"  This said he gestured to the only empty chair in the room. 

"Giving up your chair to me?  That can only mean you are planning to ask something of me that requires buttering me up first." Vegeta commented shrewdly.  "Am I right?"

"We only hoped to show you the respect of your station Saiyajin no Ouji" Lady Meshan said in a voice strained with age. 

"I would think you'd be grateful for the royal treatment Vegeta" 17 said "after all you don't get any back home."

Vegeta shot the android a pointed look that screamed shut-up to which 17 merely smiled.

"Forgive the interruption" Vegeta growled, "He is only a second-rate machine and not programmed with proper court etiquette.  He is of no consequence and can be removed if you wish."

"If you expect to get any help from me saiyajin I would think twice about having me thrown out.   I can just as easily find my own way off this planet and beat you to the rendezvous point" the cyborg retorted.

"I never asked for your help android" Vegeta spat passionately indigent "it would be no loss to me if you left this mission altogether so either shut-up or leave.   Otherwise I will destroy you here and now before you endanger anything that is mine with your flippant attitude."

17's smirk turned to a frown as he saw the desperate look in the saiyajin's eyes.   He was dead serious and he decided to remain silent.  After all the saiyajin was much stronger than he and self-preservation was a high priority for him.  

Turning his head back to the somewhat bewildered group Vegeta crossed his arms and stood ready.  "Now I will hear what it is you have to say," he said with a commanding air.

"Very well," Zenac said inclining his head slightly.  "As you know our home world has been under tsirijin control since Freeza annexed it long ago.  I'm not sure how much of the universe's events you have followed over the years but the Cold's control of several sectors waned for a period after the disappearance of Freeza, King Cold and Cooler.  Once Cooler reappeared he seemed only concerned with his own holdings and his father's so we were most happily forgotten for quite sometime."

The kyouryuujin man's gaze became intent and he continued.  "We rebuilt everything, reestablished the monarchy, and even began to rebuild our reputation in the galactic community only to have it all destroyed 3 years ago.  Frigid began his insane campaign to expand the Frost Clan's holdings and easily defeated our still handicapped world with his army of clones.  He began systematically decimating our rich resources and even moved here once he fell out of favor with his home world.  He has decimated Kyouryuusei and its people to a point we even wonder if restoration is possible."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Vegeta asked.

"The only way to stop his stripping of this planet and free my people from his slavery is to kill him and we need you to do it" Zenac said seriously.

Vegeta chuckled.  "You need me to kill him," Vegeta said with a smirk.  "You truly are pathetic if you cannot kill him.  He is a laughable warrior at best even against your inferior forces."

"It may be hard for you to believe but he is not as helpless as you think" Zenac began gravely.  He has had Ki boosters implanted in his body and has enough skill to kill any of us easily.  As you know my people are not warriors and we never have learned anything of hand-to-hand combat."

"Why not take him out from a distance with one of your weapons?" Vegeta queried.

"He has some kind of shielding on himself at all times and none of our artillery has been successful."

"So you need someone that knows how to fight hand-to-hand to take him out" Vegeta said with a nod "and you want me to do it."

"Of course we would give you what you want in compensation," Zenac continued.  "We will download the location of the Machine Planet for you from his computers."

"If you can have the information I require by tomorrow afternoon I will do as you ask" Vegeta said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"By tomorrow afternoon" the kyouryuujin protested, "surely you can give us one or two days.  Security will be doubled and…"

"That is my stipulation" Vegeta said waving his hand in dismissal "and I will not budge on it."

"But Prince Vegeta" Zenac protested only to be met with the back of the saiyajin's black head.

"Let him go Zenac" Lealia called out viciously "he doesn't give a damn about us or anything else.  He probably has a date to butcher someone he can't miss or he won't get paid extra blood money."

17 saw the hitch in Vegeta's step as he listened to the woman's biting words.  He stopped dead as she finished his hand clenching briefly before he spoke as the older kyouryuujin scolded her. 

"Tomorrow afternoon" Vegeta said in a steely tone slipping out of the tent. 

17 turned his ice-blue eyes on the odd-eyed female.  She seemed consumed in an aura of hatred.  She despised the Saiyajin no Ouji.

"We don't need him" she shouted "Pern's new laser almost got through the shield last time.  How could you even think he'd be willing to do anything for us?  He helped Freeza kill man of us including my father.  He'd sell us out in a second."

17 frowned.  It didn't look good for their cause the way the assembled group was agreeing with her.  "Look I don't know who you are or what vendetta you have against Vegeta but an innocent person is likely to be hurt if we don't get to the Machine Planet as soon as possible.  Time is of the essence.  I'm sure your father wouldn't want someone to die because you harbor a grudge."

With this said he quietly made his escape just as the noisy din of voices erupted in the room.

***

It only took a moment for 16's electronic brain to process the action as Trunks blinded his captor and fell to the ground.  The servos in his legs tightened and then propelled him forward with an explosion of power.  It took 2 seconds for him to change course as the boy scrambled away from Snow and her sister lunged for him barely avoiding her fists.  Her reflexes, equally quick, only took a moment for her to twist her body and slam her tail into his arms crossed before him in a strong block.  He felt his organic skin layer tear and his interior metallic casing dent in with the blow.  Surprised that a fleshly being could damage him, he looked back up as she rounded on him to strike once more to see her flesh turn to stone and at once understood her danger.  This one was clever and would change into whatever she had to defeat him.  Unfortunately his archives contained no information on the best tactic to use against a shape shifter so he would just have to discover weakness through trial and error.

Trunks gasped and paused as he witnessed the tsirijin damage his friend.  She had morphed into stone to batter the android and a strange guttural growl from behind told him that his trick hadn't slowed his pursuer for long.  He had to do something but what?  Right now the only thing that came to mind was to run so run he did.  That is until a massive beast leapt in front of him cutting him off.  The demi-saiyajin leapt up avoiding a slashing hand with razor-sharp claws.  The gray beast rose to its full 9 feet in height chucking maniacally its pupiless black eyes neither blinked or stared as it opened its mouth revealing a double set of pointed teeth.

"Thought you could escape me half-breed?" it asked in a feminine voice that seemed so entirely alien to it.  The boy stopped cold in shock.  "That's a good little monkey" Snow cackled in delight "if you come along willingly I promise not to hurt you…_much_."  

"A saiyajin never gives in without a fight," Trunks muttered preoccupied looking around himself.  He had to think of something to do.  16 was fighting the other twin so he wouldn't be getting any help.  It was just he against this thing, a one on one battle, and his _first_ one for _real_.

"Trunks" 16 shouted throwing a right into the rock-hard face of his opponent "get to the escape pod and go!  Get to the rendezvous point!"

Trunks hazarded a glance behind himself at the pod.  Maybe he could make it but what about 16?  He couldn't leave him alone to face both the Cold Sisters, could he?

"Yes turn tail and run little coward" Snow chided, "Daddy would be so proud of that wouldn't he?"

"I'm not a coward!" Trunks declared taking a fighting stance.  

"Trunks go now!" 16 shouted blocking a series of kicks and punches.

"I won't leave you here to fight them by yourself" the boy declared.  There had to be another way, there just had to be.  16 was getting more and more damaged by the second.

"Yes the odds are much better of escaping with you here" Snow chuckled.  With this she lunged forward slamming her massive fist down toward his head.  Trunks ducked towards the side narrowly avoid her hand as it smashed into the metal deck.  He thought desperately through all his father had taught him.  _Use all your advantages against your opponent._  What was an advantage he had?  Well right now he was smaller than her and maybe faster?

16 gritted he teeth and tried not to stumble as the stone tail smashed into his shoulder.  Grabbing the tip of her tail he clamped down with a crushing force and was rewarded with a piercing shriek as the appendage began to crumble.  Quickly its form changed into something squishy and formless as she kicked out with left foot to his arm.

"You'll pay for that," Blizzard said calmly morphing the twisted limb back into stone.

Trunks ducked under Snows massive leg and dove under her.  Rolling out he charged the biggest ki blast he could muster and sent it straight at the large target in front of him.  Snow screeched as the blast neatly connected with her back and she stumbled forward.   He looked up and saw the cargo bay doors and a bright idea occurred to his.  With a very Vegeta-like smirk he took off flying towards the door.

16 smiled mysteriously raising his fist parallel to her abdomen.  To Blizzard's shock the limb detached and launched towards her exploding on impact shattering part of her stone belly before she could recover and change into something more explosion absorbent.  As the trunk of her body became liquid she hit the ground watching as the android turned and ran in the same direction as the boy that had just sent her sister sprawling forward and onto the ground.

"16 the doors!" the boy shouted as the android headed toward him.  The two met in the front of the control panel just in time for Snow to get to her feet.  "I'm going to send them out the airlock" she proclaimed proudly.

"Sister" Blizzard groaned as she unmapped.  She clutched at the large wound pouring out purplish blood.

"Hurry" the android said turning towards their opponents.

Seeing her sister's state the tsirijin's eyes narrowed in hate at the pair as she changed back to normal.  Raising her hand she charged a massive blast.

Trunks ran into the ship and turned to see 16 hit the controls to the door.

"Once the doors are closed open the airlock!" the android shouted as the doors began to come together.  Burying his hand in the circuitry of the console 16 managed a small smile of contentment as the shower of sparks hit him.

"No!" Trunks shouted futilely pounding on the doors.  "No!  Damn it!  You can't leave me alone!"

At that moment the boy turned his eyes to the view panel and was met by the calm smile of the android.  His eyes clearly reminded him of what he had to do.  16 had promised to get him safely back to his father and was making the ultimate sacrifice to do so.  Sniffing lightly the demi-saiyajin slammed his palm on the control panel opening the cargo hatch.  Venturing a brave smile in his companion's direction before wheeling around and bolting straight towards the cockpit.  

"What's happening?" Snow questioned looking at the bay doors as they began to creek-open.  

"By the Gods!" Blizzard shouted "that little baka is expelling us into space!"  

As air began rushing out Snow circled her sister's body with her arm Snow flew towards the escape craft.

"Not so fast" the giant android said blocking they're way.  16 set down in front of them magnetizing his boots to the floor nonplussed by the objects being pulled into space around him.  "You won't be using our escape pod."

Suctioning her feet to the floor Snow grimaced against the pull of the leaving atmosphere.  "I wasn't going to steal it.  I just wanted to be sure you couldn't."

"We can breath in space," Blizzard informed him "we don't need the escape pod."

Lifting one finger and swaying it in a casual arch Snow sent a sharp blade of energy toward the craft.  "And since we can get Vegeta's mate I suppose the boy isn't of much use either" she cackled sending an identical blade to the cargo bay doors.

The android immediately sped towards the ki blade aimed at the doors trying to adjust as the environment around him began to depressurize.  Swinging his arm towards the energy blade he switched on Bulma's new ki deflecting force field and sent it flying through the bay doors.  The other blade hit its mark slicing through the pod like a hot knife through butter and barreled through the far wall of the bay.

"Not bad machine" Snow sneered.  16 watched in disbelief as the tsirijin allowed the last of the vacuum to tear her from the ship and the battered pieces of the escape pod.  Turning slightly she sent a final barrage of blades toward him aimed perfectly to slice at the floor beneath his feet.  

Looking down he saw the weakened floor begin give under his weight.  It only took him a moment to access his situation.  There was nothing he could do to get away from the weakened sections of floor before they broke free so he released his magnetic lock on the floor as the weightless atmosphere took effect.  Floating in the soundless vacuum of space he couldn't hear the engines announce their jump to light speed as he was carried out of the bay.  As he slipped into the blackness outside the ship suddenly leapt forward and disappeared.  The android smiled to himself.  At least Trunks was safe.  That was all he needed to know.

The tsirijin also watched the departure of the ship as well only with a partly curious lack of concern.  The reason for this was their father's early training.  It seemed he frequently had to use this means of escape into open space and had prepared them to use it as well.  All of them carried a small device under the skin of their left arm.  All that was required was a quick cut to the wrist and it could be removed.  It contained an emergency beacon that was keyed to a ship nearby and could be called to retrieve them.  Using their unique physiology to advantage was an ingenious means to get out of sticky situations.

At this time both sisters clutched a rescue device in her hands.  Blizzard smiled as the information she sought flashed on the screen; she now knew the direction the half-saiyajin child had headed.  Having accomplished her task Blizzard smiled weakly up at her sister.   Taking the subtle cue Snow hit the emergency button on her device giving her twin a reassuring smile.  Seeing her sister pale and weak from loss of blood caused her to feel the closest emotion to pity she was capable of.  Even though her family had always been rather cold and detached from one another she and her twin had always been close.  They relied on each other for companionship during their Shadow Sister training and supported each other over the years while they resided in the enemy clan.  It had always been the two of them against the universe sharing the sublime secret of their treacherous manipulations of others.  

After the loss of their siblings and father they stood united against society.  Slowly they had taken over both the most powerful clans of tsirisei, playing both sides so they appeared to be working against each other, while all the time they were pursuing the same goal.  It had been easy to wrap the Frigid around their little fingers giving him visions of universal domination, making themselves indispensable to him, so that he would back their defiance of the traditional retiring to the harems at full maturity.  Taking the place of Cooler continued to be a marvelous juggling act they both excelled at.  Taking turns at impersonation careful that they each were seen enough to avoid suspicion.  Frigid soon controlled one sector of space while Cooler the other.  The bitter rivalry of the Cold and Frost clans seemingly continued as it for centuries only it was they that held the cards.  Now they were united once again, working together for one mutual goal, revenge against the Saiyajin Royal House and conquest of the universe.  As they floated silently neither had to look at the other to know she was smiling.  They had the exact same vision and as long as the two of them were together they would succeed.

***

Bulma stared uneasily at the stark cold walls of the operating room trying to fathom why she had been brought there.  It was directly adjacent to Doctor Kougou's lab and doubtless had some dark and barbaric purpose.  She gazed uneasily down at Wrench who cast her a knowing smile laced with anticipation.  He had an especially eerie aura about him as he had led her there.  She felt almost sick with foreboding.

"Bulma" Doctor Kougou said brightly "you are being honored with seeing a sight seldom witnessed by my scientists.  Wrench thought you would enjoy seeing the fate that those who resist me face and I was only to happy to oblige."

"So that's what this is about.  I'm not easily intimidated," she asserted.

"That's why you're here," Wrench said evenly.  "I knew you'd need to see the horror of the whole thing for yourself to be swayed." 

"We shall see what you think after you see the show" the mad scientist concurred twisting his face into a cold smile.

The doors to the chamber hissed open and two large robots dragged in a semiconscious figure across the cool, sterile floor.  What mostly caught her eye were the to enormous white wings, one that flopped uselessly as he was dragged across the floor.  On closer perusal she saw he was a man, an old man with white hair and delicate blue skin encrusted in many places with dried black liquid.  The mechanical slaves of the doctor flung his prone body onto a cool metallic platform at the room's center with as little ceremony as a butcher throwing a piece of meat onto a chopping block making Bulma wince in empathy.  The man groaned lolling his head to the side as the robots pushed him into a seated position.

"Awaken him," the doctor command.

Obediently the robot extend its arm and grabbed hold of the one good wing with its claw.  Almost immediately upon contact the man cried out jerking as electricity arched through him.  He weakly lifted his head and glared at the doctor with bleary bloodshot eyes.  The creature was one she didn't recognize, doubtlessly from some distant world she had no knowledge of, yet she couldn't help but feel outrage as it was hung by its arms dangling like a limp doll above the floor.

"Bulma, " Kougou said with his back still to her "not two days before you came this man, a scientist who had been a faithful employee for 20 years betrayed us.  He offered to pay a group of alien ambassadors that came to us seeking technology to smuggle him off planet.  What he didn't count on was that I always include a hefty bonus to everyone I do business with to inform me of any such plots."

"Money and a contract for exclusive technology" Wrench added.

"Yes" Kougou said irritably. "As I was saying, he was turned in and after being detained and interrogated we are now here for him to be attached."

"Enslaved you mean" the creature gasped.

"So you can still find a voice" Kougou said disdainfully "that will soon be remedied."

Bulma shifted uneasily as the broken man gazed at her.

"Who is this?" he wheezed.

"You have no business…." Kougou began to chide.

"Doctor" Wrench butted in "I would like for him to know.  I think it would be highly entertaining."

"Wrench do I have to remind you that you are my employee and have no right to interrupt me at anytime" the diadorijin shouted.

"I'm sorry I forgot my place" Wrench yawned "but I only thought with his connection to Vegeta he'd be interested to know who our lovely guest is."

"Prince Vegeta" the man fairly hissed looking more closely at the blue-haired woman before him.  

"Very well" the doctor stated irritably "tell him but be quick about it."

"Chancellor Hane I'd like to present Bulma Princess of the Saiyajin, mate of Vegeta Saiyain Prince" Wrench said snidely.

The man's eyes became sad and wide as he intensified his perusal of the woman before him. Bulma felt at once cowed and outraged.  Yet again her connection to Vegeta was being used as a weapon of torture and alienation.  She could see the painful despair shining from his eyes with his memories of some tragedy and it was more than she could face so she turning her eyes away.

"He took a mate" the man stated in a calm low voice "that's more than I thought him capable of, unless she too is here because of his treachery."

Bulma felt the familiar ire rise once again and looked up at the man to defend herself but the fire within her was quickly dowsed by the lack of malice present in the man's face.  Only intense sadness rested on this man's shoulders and weighed down his wings that now drooped in defeat.

"Whatever Vegeta did" Bulma ventured apologetically, "I'm sure he regrets it now."  Part of her twisted as she wondered at her statement's truth.

"I hope to the gods that is so," the man stated with a little more fire.  "I cannot place the blame entirely on him though.  I and my foolish Lady brought about the destruction of my world more speedily."

Bulma shuddered at the words the man spoke feeling the shame of knowing yet another of Vegeta's crimes weigh heavy on her chest.

"Don't forget my hand in it" Wrench said almost peevishly.

"How could I forget your hand" the man spat.  "The bloodguilt lies mostly with you and Frigid.  You were the ones that made Freeza destroy us."

"ENOUGH!"  the angry Kougou silenced.  "I'm tired of your pitiful sobs stories over the past."  This said the scientist lifted up a black case before his now fiendishly grinning face.  Flipping the lock he tossed an object to the floor that crashed with a metallic ring.  As Bulma stared at the object curiously she suddenly recognized it as the object she had dubbed the "receiver" 4 years before.  Its unmistakable oblong body and mass of twisted tentacles at the base were unmistakable.  Despite countless hours of research she had never determined its purpose but now she feared the same discovery she had eagerly sought those years ago.  Suddenly the light on its small domed top flicked on and she started as it's metal tentacles unwound and, with 4 tiny clicks, they struck the floor.  She couldn't suppress the wave of goose flesh as it advanced at the man appearing very much like a large spider stalking its prey.  Her mind instinctively recalled the clatter of its feet as a sound she had once heard behind herself in her lab after she had succeeded in activating the device.  It was at that moment she came to the frightening realization that the receiver must have been hunting her then as this one now stalked toward it's victim.  

She couldn't help but shudder as it leaped at the man like a hungry animal and scampered up his back.  His eyes grew wide with fear as it wrapped two of its limbs around his throat.  In horror she watched as it drew back it's other two appendages and stabbed the man on either side of his spinal column.  She could only stare in sick awe as the man began screaming in agony, straining against the vice like grip of the robots, as they were shoved deeper and deeper, black blood oozing down his neck onto the floor.  At last she closed her eyes unable to watch trying to ignore the continuing shrieks of the man and the pictures it brought to her mind knowing that this was what Vegeta must have gone through when he was assimilated.  His anguished cries abruptly died with a strangled gasp leaving the only the sound her heart thudding wildly in her ears.

"I never thought you to be the squeamish type," Wrench taunted.  "The messy part is over by the way."

Frowning Bulma opened her eyes to the site of Chancellor Hane slumped over barely breathing the flow from his neck further staining his snowy wings with inky black.  Feeling the bile rise into her throat she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the sweet metallic smell in the air as the man's limbs began to twitch.

"The device is testing his nervous system briefly before taking full control.  The adjustment period is remarkable fast," Kougou explained excitedly.

Hane abruptly, and without incident, pushed himself up and off of the floor.  Gathering his body up rigidly the man stood at attention, his arms at his sides, vacant eyes blinking out before him.  

"Hane" the doctor said evenly "I want you to go and rest now and allow yourself time to adjust."

"As you wish doctor," the man's toneless voice answered.

Bulma nearly fell into tears at the sight.  She couldn't help but mourn for him although he'd briefly known him.  No she didn't know him just like she didn't know herself at this moment.    

"Now that you know I trust you won't be trying to escape" Wrench startled her gazing at her intently.

Bulma repressed the wave of fear she felt at the unuttered threat.  He would surrender her to the dogs if she didn't behave and keep her little escape attempt secret if she behaved well.

"Bulma" the doctor said coming up to her "are you alright?  Did this upstart say something to upset you?"

"No" Bulma said lightly.  "I'm fine.  I just need some air."  Quickly leaving the two behind she walked unseeing through the twists and turns of the hallway she had memorized to her quarters feeling humbled and lost.  She wasn't sure what had shaken her more the man's possession by the probe or the fact her had been yet another of Vegeta's victims from the past.

Closing the door behind her Bulma flung herself onto the bed too emotionally wrought to even allow tears to run from her eyes.  Far too much strain had been on her that day pushing her quickly into the abyss of a dreamless sleep.

***

Vegeta leaned against the cold wall of the cavern only partly aware of what surrounded.  He had slipped away to collect himself, to calm himself through meditation away from the exasperating android and the ridiculous kyouryuujin.  He tried to empty his mind as he had been taught as a child, he tried to push all emotion aside and focus on his goal.  He was finding his task impossible this time because his goal was deeply entwined with his emotion.  It was impossible to think of finding his wife and now his son without feeling anxious, angry and uncertain.  All his life he had tried to purge his soul and mind of all feeling only to fail time and again.  Since he had allowed Bulma in his life he found himself dancing precariously on the edge trying desperately to be in two places at once.  Wanting to feel as deeply as possible and yet not let it control his actions.  At first he had been disgusted by his longings, but slowly he had begun to accept them, even welcome them and the contentment they brought.  Now these very same emotions were a torture driving to irrationality but he could be irrational, not if he wanted Bulma and Trunks back.  Sitting there, in the silence of the cave, he had come to an epiphany.  His Father had been wrong, it was not the weak who lived with emotions but the strong, only those strong enough not to allow their heart to tear them apart. 

Bulma, his Bulma, she could be lost to him forever and his last words to her had been cold.  The last image he had of her was blue eyes haunted by pain and soft, porcelain cheeks stained by tears because of his selfish actions.  He had pushed her away and denied her the bond she deserved because he was afraid to give that much of himself to another.  He could not allow that to be the end of things.  She was alive and he would find her.  He would complete the bond no matter what he feared the consequences might be.  Just to hold her one more time, to have her cling to him fiercely as she murmured her sanguine words of devotion while he ravened her, would be enough to bear whatever came after.

Trunks, was another matter.  He was entirely exasperating and confusing.  He had not had a moment's peace since the first night his shrieking had awakened him from sleep.  The boy continued to disobey him and challenge him but somehow the moments he looked at him, his sapphire eyes sparkling with pride, he could forget all injuries the brat inflicted.  The mere thought of never seeing his mischievous smirk, or his smiling face again twisted his heart.  The tin can had better of kept his word.  The boy had to be okay.

Suddenly the Ouji's keen senses snapped his into consciousness.  Freezing in place he concentrated on the dark, looking for the source of the disturbance.  His keen eyes noticed two forms approaching.  His muscles stiffened preparing to fight or flee.

"What is it you needed to speak to me about in private" a melafous voice inquired.  Peering deeper into the dim Vegeta's eyes confirmed the speaker as the antagonistic odd-eyed female.

"I'm sure you already know what I'm about to ask" Zenac's deep stately voice said calmly.

Vegeta pressed his back to the rock wall standing straight and still.

"You want me to go and retrieve the location of the Machine Planet for the Saiyajin Prince" she said in an easy tone.

"You are the only one who can go in and out without any worry of being seen" he explained.

Vegeta smirked.  What a perfect opportunity to learn of his host's true intentions all he had to do was eavesdrop.

"Yes" Lealia said in an unmistakably bitter tone "I'm the only one that can do it swiftly and safely in the amount of time his highness so graciously gave us."

Vegeta nearly chuckled out loud at this.  She had a sharp quick tongue, a quality he admired.

"Lealia" Zenac said soothingly "I know this is difficult for you but it's for the greater good."

"Whose greater good?" the female spat.   "More than likely we will be sentencing another person or even a world just so we can get this hell-hole back.  He could even turn on us after we get him what he wants.  You've heard the stories of his infamous murders of trusting fools."

"He was Freeza's soldier and did no more than his other high ranking soldiers, which included your father," Zenac said gravely.

Vegeta puzzled for a moment…a kyouryuujin in Freeza's service.  He knew of none who joined the army except Zarbon…

"My father was victimized by Freeza how dare you compare him to the saiyajin butcher."

Vegeta leaned out a bit and squinted in the dark trying to make out the girl.  Her back was to him and his nocturnal vision could barely make her out.  She couldn't be Zarbon's daughter, she looked nothing like him.  She turned and began to pace purposefully back and forth in front of the Commander.

"Zenac he is nothing like Vegeta no Ouji" she insisted wringing her hands as she went.

"Think before you pass judgment.  I'm merely pointing out the fact that Zarbon killed millions and destroyed worlds in the name of Freeza as well as Vegeta, and what's more he did it with pleasure" Zenac continued passively watched her distress.

So she was Zarbon's daughter.

"My father was a good man" she said angrily pausing before Zenac.  "How can you, his own brother, say such things?  He had no choice but to serve Freeza.   He did it to keep me safe."

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow at this.  That didn't sound like the self-absorbed ass he knew for the better part of his life.

"Lealia," Zenac replied placing a fatherly hand on her shoulder "as much as I loved Zarbon, he went into Freeza's service by choice.  He left home with the good intention of learning to fight and use his ki for our movement but he stayed because he loved the lifestyle being Freeza's trusted right-hand man gave him.  After you were born he had every chance and opportunity to leave but he chose not to.  The Prince was taken and forced into Freeza's army when still a child.  Of the two of them I think the saiyajin had the least control of his life."

An odd feeling formed in the pit of Vegeta's stomach hearing a total stranger defend him.  This man who had helped him escape and was offering help was Zarbon's brother.  

"I won't listen to this!"  Lealia cried pulling away "How can you say that about the man that killed your own flesh and blood?"

"You will listen!"  Zenac said urgently staring into her eyes "Like it or not the only way any of us will have peace and freedom is to kill Frigid.  We have no choice."

Yes, they all had little choice.  He had little choice but to trust these kyouryuujin, who had every right to exact a blood debt from him.

"Why must we kill him uncle?" she questioned.  "He's sick and those two vultures are manipulating him.  You know what we've seen!  The Cold sisters are the true danger.  If he was removed from their influence I'm sure he could be reasoned with."

"Damn it Lealia!" Zenac snapped "I curse the day I told you who he was.  You've had unrealistic expectations ever since then.  Have your attempts to talk to him, to reason with him, as a soldier worked?"

"But if I were to tell him who I am…" Lealia began.

"Enough!" Zenac said pointedly with a note of finality.  "Your thinking such things will get you killed!  You are like a daughter to me and I won't see that happen."

"For my part I think that between the Frost King and the Saiyajin no Ouji that Frigid is the lesser of the two evils!" she said viciously.  "I refuse to help the man that killed my father and my mother to murder another member of my family!"

Vegeta watched in stunned silence as the woman disappeared into thin air and suddenly it occurred to him where and on whose lips he had heard her name and the thought made his chest feel heavy.

"Vegeta please trust me," she begged softly "I want to take you away far away from Freeza.  I have a daughter, her name is Lealia, and she needs to he safe from Freeza too.  I'll keep you both safe, I swear on my life.  Just find it in your heart to trust me one last time." 

Slumping back against the cave wall Vegeta closed his eyes.  He felt positively sick at the thought of what had occurred next, after she had said that, and as always, it shamed him.  What kind of sick joke were the gods of the universe playing on him by dragging out all of the specters of his long dead past to torment him once again?  First Wrench, then Frigid and now the daughter of perhaps the only person he had regretted killing.  No he mustn't think that way, it was right and just for him to kill her after what she had done to him.

Well, that's it.  What didya think, huh?

I'm pretty sure you've got enough information from this and Cold Accord to put together all of the relationships.  Of course you will be seeing exactly what happened in the final chapters of Part 1 of the Vegeta Trilogy.

I think I've left you with some pretty good cliffys.  Lol.  What will happen to poor 4 year-old Trunks all by himself in the hostile universe?  What of 16 floating out in space?  What will the twins do?  How will the realization of whose daughter Lealia is affect Vegeta and the mission?


	15. Chapter 14: Watching and Waiting

_Here is the latest installment of Machine Planet.  In the chapter you'll finally learn a little bit more about Wrench's abilities and learn a little more about him as well.  So far, he's not really done anything too spectacular in the way of fighting or power displays but in this chapter you finally get a tast of his abilities (and when I say taste I mean only a taste.  You also might get a little indication of one of the twins' abilities if you read carefully enough.  Don't worry you'll still have some surprises in store as far as he and the twin's powers and abilities go! * **evil smirk *** There's not a whole lot of action in this chapter but you'll still find it interesting I'm sure.  The exposition is absolutely necessary to the story._

_All Previous Disclaimers Still Apply._

Chapter 14: Waiting and Planning 

16 wasn't entirely helpless.  Adrift, yes, but not helpless.  As a mostly inorganic being he didn't require oxygen so he wasn't in the least bit upset or in any immediate danger.  He moved as little as possible using small, imperceptible movements to keep himself in relatively the same spot with hardly any effort.  He took his cue from the Cold Sisters who intrigued him because they didn't seem to have to fight as he did not to turn end over end, in fact they seemed to hardly move at all.  The injured one looked pale, and strained but not the other.  They both were calm however, indicating they had no fear of being lost floating in space for all eternity.  For this reason he would remain here.  Perhaps he could also benefit from whatever thing they were apparently expecting.

It seemed like an eternity, however his internal clock informed him that only 20 minutes had transpired, when he could finally see something.  It was heading towards them quickly and before long he could tell it was a ship.  A small one, probably a private passenger or cargo ship as it appeared to be unmanned.  Without warning, the two tsirijin females began to be inexplicably drawn toward the vessel.  They fairly collided with the nose before slinging around it and skipped like a pebble across water along its side to the rear of the vehicle.  Then, like a shot, they whipped towards the back and out of sight.

Spending little time on wondering about the method the females had used to head towards the ship he quickly conceived of a way to get there himself.  He knew that his only chance lie in following the twins and trying to gain access to the ship.  Detaching his arm he deftly caught it with his other hand as it began to float away.  Spinning it around so the hand was toward his body he used his remote control sensors to lock its fingers around his shirt collar.  As the rocket came to life he found himself hurtling backwards toward the ship.  When his sensors told him he was only meters away he shut off the engine, pulled his knees into his chest, and flipped over until he was coasting toward the vessel feet first.  Reversing the polarity of the magnets in his feet he slowed his approach until he was going more slowly, and then changed their polarity again.  Drawn down, his feet latched harshly onto the hull of the ship and the giant cyborg steadied himself.  

Frowning slightly as he gained his bearings 16 realized he was about half-way to the stern of the ship and since that was the direction the Cold Sisters had headed he began half-running half-walking down the hull.  His large strides quickly propelled him towards his goal just in time to see the doors to a cargo bay slam shut.  His easy way into the ship lost the android set to work kneeling by the airtight seal of the doors.  Running his hand along the seam the android began trying to puzzle out how he could get inside.  It was his only option, Trunks needed him, Vegeta was counting on him and so he had to gain entry.  The question was how?****

_***_

_Bulma sat staring at the small machine before her, turning it over and over in her fingers.  She had to finish it.  She knew that if she didn't do it of her own free will she would be forced to anyway, as a puppet.  Despite that fact she had been wrestling with these thoughts for quite sometime she had come to no conclusion.  Which way was better?  Either way she was helping to kill people, most likely innocent people.  Either way she would be dehumanized.  Either way she would loose her soul.  That's what they were demanding._

_She started as she felt a light touch from behind.  Turning she found herself staring into the serious face of her 4 year-old son and the forgotten item dropped from her fingers clattering to the floor._

_"Trunks, what are you doing here?" she asked in shock sliding from her chair._

_"I've come to rescue you," he said turning and grasping hold of her hand.  "Come on!" he cried dragging her with him.   "He's coming!"_

_Bulma ran behind her son through the door into the long dark corridor.  Suddenly a small figure appeared ahead of them bathed in an eerie glow.  Sliding to a stop she could see who it was, and grew angry.   Yet again he had appeared from nowhere to thwart her escape._

_Trunks protectively leapt in front of her.  She watched him drop into a fighting stance as her heart leapt into her throat.  Her blood ran cold as she looked at the cold and savage expression on her child's face._

_"If you come near her I'll kill you" Trunks declared with a menacing snarl._

_"What's the matter Bulma?" Wrench taunted.  "Why are you surprised? He is Vegeta's son after all.  Killing comes naturally to him."_

_"No you're wrong" Bulma remonstrated, "my son is not a killer."_

_"Perhaps not" a deep baritone declared "but I am."_

_"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed in relief.  She reached out to him with a trembling hand only to have him brush by it abruptly.  Tenuously she drew it back as she watched him take his place next to their son.  Neither acknowledged the other, their sole focus was on the foe that blocked their path, causing a dread to well-up in her chest._

_"You see Bulma" Wrench began, "they have eyes only for battle.  That is a saiyajin's true nature."_

_"That's a lie and Son-kun is proof of it," she declared._

_"The hit on the head made Kakkorot defective" Vegeta stated without a glance behind.  "Despite his weakness even his true nature still peeks through from time to time.  Just look in his eyes when he has no choice but to kill.  All traces of his human contamination are gone.  His soul is cold and untouchable."_

_"No" Bulma protested.  "Saiyajin aren't evil.  They were made that way by Freeza."_

_"What do you know woman?" Vegeta snapped without taking his eyes off Wrench.  "You know nothing of my past or the Saiyajin Empire."_

_"That's right he's never told you anything of his past" Wrench began in a taunting voice.  "How well do you truly know Vegeta?"_

_"Enough talking" Trunks screamed charging a blast in his hand._

_"Not so fast" Wrench said with a wave of hand making a thousand receivers rise up from the floor onto their spidery legs._

_"Foolish toys" Vegeta sneered shooting a blast of energy at the line._

_With a joyful cry Trunks added his energy to Vegeta's.  Bulma watched frozen and silent as the attacks bounced harmlessly off of an invisible wall.  The machines began marching forward in regimented lines towards her son and husband as they urgently fired off attack after attack.  Wrench's laughter filled the black void about them as the walls fell away.  Laughing in scorn Vegeta flared into super saiyajin and ran recklessly forward toward the advancing wall of robots and before she could raise her hand in mute protest their son followed._

_"No!" she cried breaking her tongue from its prison of impotence.  "Come back its too dangerous" she called uselessly as father and son slammed their way past the first two files to come to a stop in the center._

_Abruptly the Saiyajin Prince screamed and his blue aura flared.  A blinding explosion forced Bulma to turn and close her eyes.    Sounds of ki blasts filled the air as she blinked away the colorful spots dancing in the air before her.  Her eyes cleared after a few everlasting seconds.  As the scene finally cleared she could see her family's pointless struggle.  With unbelievable speed a long thin metallic tentacle whipped out curling around her son's outstretched hand.  Dozens more tentacles shot out as a group of robots surrounded the furiously struggling boy.  _

_"Vegeta!" she screamed desperately.  "Help Trunks!"_

_Vegeta said nothing but continued his own battle and her heart sunk.  _

_"Trunks!" she screamed rushing towards him as several receivers pounced on him._

_A blow knocked her to the ground._

_"It won't do any good," Wrench said with a twisted smile.  "He's already mine."_

_Looking quickly back in the direction her son once stood she saw a mound of skittering writhing robots.  A small hand rose out from their midst and her son slowly emerged from the swarming mass of machines his eyes empty and cold.  His beautiful blue eyes were lifeless and blank.  _

_"No" she whimpered tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"You see" Wrench said "Vegeta didn't care enough to save his own son.  He didn't lift a finger to help him, just like he won't lift a finger to help you."_

Snapping her head back toward the source of her torment she saw a single receiver resting silently in his hand.  He grinned as he tossed it to the ground and she closed her eyes, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

Bulma bolted straight up in her bed.  She stripped off the damp sheet and closed her eyes banishing the nightmare.  She knew nothing like that could ever happen.  Vegeta would never do anything like that.  She needn't upset herself by dwelling on a preposterous nightmare that sprung from the unsettling reminders of what he used to be and Trunks was doubtlessly safe at home light years away despite the nagging idea that he wasn't had somehow crept into her mind.

Exhaling she lay back on the plush pillows.  She needed to get more sleep.  Who knew what she would face the next day.  She closed her eyes and tried fruitlessly to relax.

***

Trunks sighed as he tore his eyes away from the Ki belt's circuits.  In his boredom he decided to occupy his mind with better understanding its workings instead of how utterly alone and scared he felt.  He was going to a strange planet and the lizard ladies would probably try to find him so he thought knowing how the device worked would be wise.  They could be invisible but so could he with the belt.  Maybe when he landed, instead of seeking asylum as his father had ordered, he would just go invisible and hide from the people on the planet too.  After all, if no one had seen him then he wouldn't have to hide who his father was and no one could tell the twins where he was.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his mind from his dismal situation or the recent past.  He kept playing and replaying the events of the last few days puzzling over how what started out as a grand adventure had turned into such a nightmare.  Above all though, two things dominated his mind: his last talk with his father and Android 16 eyes as he turned from him to make his sacrifice.

He didn't want to dwell on the morbid so the young demi-saiyajin decided to consider his father's instructions yet again.  He wished that he had paid a little more serious attention when they had spoken but now it was too late to be sorry.  When his father had come in saying he had to speak with him he was more concerned with feeling angry over being excluded from the landing party than listening.  To add insult to injury the realization that he had lost his father's trust was especially distasteful.

"Where is the accursed belt?" Vegeta demanded.

_"Over there in the corner…" he began sullenly until his father snatched it up.  "Hey, what are you doing with it?"_

_"I'm giving it to the big bucket of bolts to hold until I am safely away.  I want to insure that you cannot follow me."  _

_"Why won't you let me go?" he cried tears spilling from his eyes.  "Why don't you trust me?" he added hanging his head as his heart sunk in shame._

_"This is not a game brat" his father began from across the room.  "There are dangerous people here that would do anything to harm me or anyone that is part of my family."_

_"Like the changelings you showed me pictures of?  Freeza's sisters?" he asked sourly._

_"Especially them" Vegeta reminded him.  _

_"I know that they're shape shifters, Dad, and the only way to tell who they really are is the color of their eyes.  You've told me already about a billion times."_

_"If you have to escape from here and go to Minnasei remember…"_

_"Not to tell anyone that I am the son of Vegeta, part saiyajin or have anything to do with Earth" he finished quickly._

_"Good" said Vegeta "then you have been listening."_

_"Well you do know a little about fighting and space," he conceded._

_At this his father smirked.  "Do I have your word of honor that you won't try to follow me?" he asked._

_Trunks looked up into his father's stern face and saw a glimmer of hope.  He wanted him to be honorable, above all else, always and although part of him wanted to rebel the other wished desperately to please him._

_"You have my word," he said solemnly and he was rendered speechless as his father tossed the belt onto his bunk and wordlessly left the room.  He didn't have to say anything, his returning belt had spoken volumes, his father trusted him to uphold his honor and he felt ashamed of his anger earlier._

Turning this moment over yet again in his mind the boy found one item of information sticking in his mind.  The tsirijin's eyes had changed color even though his father had said they couldn't.  They had appeared as perfect copies of 17 and his father right down to the blue and black eyes.

"Just perfect now how am I supposed to tell if they come?" he grumbled.

His eyes fell onto the belt.  Maybe it was better that he hid totally and masked his Ki.  The boy sighed.  Things were a lot more complicated than he had thought they would be but there was nothing he could do now but deal with it.

***

"I don't think you should give this message with me" Snow scolded her sister. "You are weak from blood loss and you over exerted yourself getting us inside."

"I'm not ready to drop dead" Blizzard assured easing herself down into the console. "I can last through a few more minutes and the sooner you stop complaining and we make the call the sooner I can get into the tank."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling him myself and you need rest" Snow chided crossing her arms.

"I want to be there," she insisted quietly.

"Either, you are up to something or you've suddenly developed a taste for the lunatic's company" Snow said accusingly.

"Please" she answered, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I've had enough of keeping him _company_ for the past two cycles to last me an eternity.  It was bad enough pretending to like him when he was our 'adopted brother' but now as a husband it's unbearable."

"Once the pact was dissolved there was no other way to convince him to let us stay in the Frost Clan and Father insisted that we stay."

"No, Father insisted we stay" the woman stated "but it was you that decided it had to be as the start of his harem.  Father never would have allowed it under those circumstances."

"I thought it would all be over before we came of age and we'd be called back to our birth clan.  How was I supposed to know our entire family would end up dead.  We made the decision to pull off the charade together if you remember."

"But it was your idea" Blizzard answered testily "you've always wanted more than was your place to."

"And look how its all turned out" Snow continued.  "We now currently have the largest empire of all with the combined holdings of both the Frost and Cold Clans.  Once we gain control of the Machine Planet Guild we won't have to hide anymore.  No one in the universe will be able to stop us."

"Are you really sure we can find a way into the planet?  They don't just let anyone pay a visit you know."

"They let Cooler in before and I think it won't take much to convince the idiot doctor to let him in considering our Clan's interest in the Saiyajin Prince."

"So you want me to play brother dear and get in?"

"Exactly."

"Why not you?"

"For the last time I am going to be the one to bring in that little half-breed brat."

"If you can control your temper."

"Oh shut-up and just make the call" Snow snapped.

Blizzard smiled cockily and morphed herself a nice suit of armor.

"Why are you doing that?" Snow asked.

"I may have to go around harem style while I'm there but I'm not going to do it anywhere else if I can help it.  You may like going around, appearing half-naked all of the time, but I don't."

"But we are naked technically dear" Snow said with a smirk "we form all of our clothes from our bodies so it isn't really clothes is it?"

Blizzard growled and hit the button to make the call.  After all there was about as much use arguing with her sister as pounding her head against a steel barrier.  Snow always got her way unless she could be tricked into doing otherwise and that was a difficult thing to accomplish.  Fortunately she was one of the few beings who had ever succeeded in manipulating her and was allowed to live afterwards.  

***

The young kyouryuujin nervously peered around the darkened chamber.  He had never personally seen Frigid's "Chamber of Horrors", as the other slaves had dubbed it, before.  A fetid, stomach turning, smell attacked his sensitive nose as his eyes came to rest at the center of the chamber where the Tsirijin Lord stood.  Gulping and offering a momentary prayer to the Mother Goddess that Frigid's voices didn't tell the lord he contained some coveted power Mezin entered and fell to his knees.

"Long live King Frigid, the greatest of the tsirijin, ruler of the Frost Clan, destined to rule the universe." He greeted.

"What do you want," Frigid impatiently demanded scrutinizing the young man with narrowing crimson eyes.  

Mezin looked up and realized that the tsirijin lord appeared to be kneeling at some sort of strange alter, it was _the alter_ he'd heard so much about he realized with a shudder, and was holding a golden bowl in his hands.   Daring to meet those eyes he found himself rendered speechless, transfixed by the cold, disturbing stare of the changeling.  Those eyes seemed to look right through him and yet capture his mind in an iron grip.  Trying desperately to shake himself loose Mezin couldn't help but cringe at the absolute madness he saw lurking there in his soul.

"My Lord" he whispered shakily, trying to disguise the tremble in his voice "you have just received a transmission from the Lady Shadows.  They wish to speak with you."

Frigid let out a choking gasp and was silent for one heart-pounding moment staring into the darkness of the room.  "No!   I will speak with them!" he shouted in defiance to the air clanging the metal bowl as he threw it onto the platform before him.    Rushing to the view screen he pounded on the com-button with his fist.  "Put the transmission through" he ordered.

Mezin silently watched the outburst afraid to move and come the tsirijin's attention once more.  The moment the monitor winked on the picture of the two tsirijin females, kneeling on the ground strangely he felt almost safe.  He had heard they seemed to have a calming effect on Frigid and that was something to cling to.

"Long live King Frigid, greatest of our kind," began one twin.  "Ruler of the Frost Clan, destined ruler of the universe" finished the other.

Mezin couldn't help but stare curiously at the two sisters while seriously hoping he was deep enough in the shadows to avoid notice.  Although the two spoke as one they actually looked different for once.  He hadn't been around the compound long but from what he understood they always appeared identical and only when they spoke could you differentiate between them.  Tonight one appeared to be wearing some kind of armor but the other seemed to be clad in what they were normally attired, a skintight, revealing bodysuit indistinguishable from her bare flesh.  He watched them as they raised their eyes to the tsirijin lord careful to observe their mannerisms.  Though the twins were identical externally he knew they differed greatly in personality. He hadn't been around long enough to identify them by action and manner he had been told by seasoned slaves that Blizzard was the more aloof and milder of the two carrying herself with an aristocratic dignity.  The one called Snow on the other hand was graceful and open, almost familiar in her manner, but had a definite quality of predatory sensuality.  She was also said to be highly temperamental and manipulative.  Of the two Mezin hoped he never had to deal with her.

"We apologize for having to leave so abruptly" the armored one stated in a strained and tired voice.

"We had to for a very good reason" the other said furtively glancing up from under lowered lids.

"Speak quickly" Frigid demanded "I'm in the middle of a ceremony and the spirits are restless."

Mezin shuddered realizing the strong stomach-turning odor was from a fresh sacrifice and he hoped it was nobody that he knew.

"We have discovered that Prince Vegeta has more than just a mate my lord" the armored one continued.  "He has a son as well and he was on the ship that just departed our orbit."

"A son?" Frigid gasped before pausing.  "Yes" he began delightedly babbling "that would atone for everything he has taken from me.  Absolutely everything he has done to harm us.  How marvelous I must have them both.  With them I could bring the last of the saiyajin to his knees and when I have him I have all of his power.  His power is great and his blood demands to be shed."

"We anticipated this my lord" the un-armored one replied.  "Blizzard will go and acquire the female from the Guild and I will fetch the boy for you."

Mezin now looked intently at the one who had just spoke realizing that this one must be Snow.  He had been told many tales about her by the other slaves that made him blush just thinking about them.  She apparently took it upon herself to "initiate" all of the attractive young men and depending on how well you pleased her you lived or died.  A few were even favored with her special attention often catering to their specific tastes and fantasies.  She hadn't been around much since he began his service and he was thankful he hadn't yet met her in person. Since he had always been told he was rather good-looking he feared catching her attention.

"I think it would be best if I get the boy for you" Blizzard spoke up a slightly irritated lilt to her voice,  "that is if you want him unharmed.  Snow has a bit of a score to settle with the boy and you know how violent she can be."  Stopping and changing the subject of her address from the tsirijin lord to her sibling the paling female smirked.  "Besides Snow, I thought sure you'd jump at the chance to work with your old playmate again.  Maybe this time you can kill him so that he stays dead."

"I thought you were worried about my taking out vendettas on these missions" Snow quipped "of the two I'm much less irritated with the child."

A loud wail broke forth from the lips of Frigid.  "I don't care who does what" Frigid whined "just be quick about deciding it.  Vegeta is still sneaking around here and I want to flush him out of hiding."

"We will require a ship sent to us" Blizzard stated.

"But there are no extra ships but for my personal…"

"That's quite alright.  I'll make due with the pod in this one."

"Are you sure Snow?" Blizzard queried suspiciously.

"Of course I will explain everything later" the woman said sweetly.  "There's no need to bother our mighty lord with such trivial details."  Turning her violet orbs onto the said leader they caught a penetrating, seductive glow.  "We live to do your will.  Goodbye.  We will rush back all the sooner to be close to you once again."

"Poor Snow" Frigid said sadly.  "You have been away far too long on your mission.  I miss you as well.  I promise to take extra time with you upon your return."

"My Lord is too generous" she fairly purred with a bow.

Mezin shivered trying hard not to imagine what it would be like to have such a display directed at him.

"Goodbye, My Lady Shadows," the tsirijin lord said sweetly.  As the screen winked out Frigid wheeled about clapping his hands in delight.  "You are privileged to have brought me such wonderful news" he excitedly informed the now prostrate Mezin.  "I now will give you a greater honor" he said rushing to the alter and snatching up the golden bowl.

Mezin peered up at the tyrant with a strange gnawing beginning in the pit of his stomach, which tightened still further as the creature motioned for him to rise with a delighted smile.  Doing as he was bade the young man carefully avoided looking into the bowl and seeing what it contained, determined not to break eye contact.  However, he could hardly avoid the contents of the bowl as the lunatic reached in and trust them under his nose.  The smell coming from the bloody organ turned his stomach upside down and he fought very hard to keep its contents at bay knowing what such an insult would cost him.

"You may share in the power of the sacrifice" the tsirijin said delightedly, "by taking a bite of the heart."

Mezin tried to fight the wooziness that came over him as he looked down at the organ and watched as the bodily fluids dripped down the fingers of its holder, slowly running down his arm and oozing onto the floor.

"Come you needn't be afraid" the changeling encouraged.

Mezin knew that if he didn't do as requested his life was over.  He felt his head swimming and he took a deep breath.  He wanted to live after all and even though he would most definitely regret eating a piece of heart he would rather live.  Leaning down toward the short tsirijin's outstretched hand he held his breath avoiding the noxious smell and tried not to shutter as his incisors sunk into the tender, slimy flesh.  A wave of revulsion threatened to overwhelm him until he hurriedly chewed and swallowed the disgusting morsel before the taste could completely fill his mouth.  

"Now you may go" Frigid said benevolently.

The young man bowed fighting the gagging sensation he felt in his throat and turned on his heels.  He tried not to hurry as he felt the acrid bile rise.  As the door hissed behind him Mezin rushed to the closest garbage receptacle and lost his battle, evacuating the contents of his stomach.  

***

Bulma walked down the corridor wringing her hands.  She was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't go back to nervously pacing the floor in front of her bed or tossing and turning in her bed.  At least there she felt safe from attack and wouldn't jump at every sound and shadow.  Why she thought a short walk would help her nerves she had no idea.  Strangely enough, despite having loved and been immersed in the world of machines for most of her life, this place unnerved her.  She could swear there were mechanical monsters lurking in every shadow waiting to pounce on her.  Gritting her teeth she prepared to turn around and started back until a soft glow from under one of the doors caught her eye.

She wondered who could be up at this time of night and at the same time dreaded it.  However, her curiosity was stronger than her dread so she hit the button and the door slid open revealing a figure bathed in the soft glow of a computer screen.  The figure wasn't that of Kougou or Wrench but it was familiar and as her eyes began to adjust to the light she could see that he was a man.  The man, who had been hunched over the keyboard, cocked its shaggy head of lavender-streaked with gray and popped out of the chair hiding the screen behind his body.  He froze creasing his graying brow and his mouth began to move preparing to stutter something out like a guilty child preparing to defend himself having been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry" Bulma managed to say softly in guilt discerning his dark pink features in the backlight.  "Ceres, isn't it?"

"And you are the Saiyajin no Hine" the man replied in a harsh whisper.  "What are you doing here?"

Feeling thoroughly ashamed at her intrusion Bulma tried her best disarming smile.  "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk" she answered.  "I was just being nosy.  I wondered who else could be up at this ungodly hour is all."  She tittered unconvincingly until his displeased expression halted her display.

"Now you know" he stated with growing courage.  "I wish to be left alone."

"I can take the hint" Bulma said crestfallen.  Yet another failed attempt to make a connection with someone was almost more than she could take at this moment but she fought back the tears and turned to leave.  

"One more thing" Ceres said in an uncertain whisper.  "If you have a heart tell no one about finding me here."

"I'm sorry" Bulma replied, "I didn't mean to intrude on anything private.  Regardless of what you think of me I'm not an unfeeling monster nor do I report to Kougou or his lackey.  I'm the last person who wants anything to do with giving them an excuse to make another person a living puppet."

"Then you don't share your mate's love of causing suffering" he stated in surprise.

Bulma wheeled around fresh tears of frustration brimming in her eyes.  "Look!  I've had just about all I can take from you and your sanctimonious buddies!  I know Vegeta was responsible for a lot of bloodshed during his years under Freeza and I can't speak for how he felt when he did them, but I do know this: he's not the same person now that he was then.  I know you think I must be a monster to defend him but I can't change how I feel about him.  We built a new life together and he left behind his past. He didn't want to continue on the way he'd been forced to live and he changed."  Stopping abruptly she looked at the man's stunned expression and was shamed into silence.

"You honestly think he regrets everything he did?" Ceres asked.

"He's never talked to me about it" Bulma confessed "but I do know that when I ask him about it he refuses to tell me anything.  I can tell the memories of that time are painful to him and he feels ashamed of what he did in some way."

"If he does then he truly has changed a great deal from the man that I watched bring about the destruction of my planet."

"You knew him long ago didn't you?" Bulma ventured.

"I did not know him personally but I was forced into his association at one time" Ceres answered.  "He was sent to my planet by Freeza to _negotiate_ for a weapon that I had designed.  I was required to deal with him and the others who came representing other prospective buyers.  Wrench was among them, as well as Kougou.  Many were interested in my weapon."

"Then you know a lot about all of these people and their connection to Vegeta.  Maybe you could help me understand why Wrench wants to fight him so much.  I'm being used like bait and I'd like to know why."

"Perhaps I will tell you, another time.  It's late and if we are here too much longer we could be caught."

Bulma sighed and nodded.  She didn't want to have to answer to anyone just now herself so it didn't take much convincing.  "Then I look forward to speaking with you again."

"As do I," the scientist said inclining his head.

"Thank you," Bulma said choking back tears of relief.  "Its nice to know that I might just have one friend in this Dende forsaken place."

Turning she hurried from the room and as the door closed behind her she smiled.  Now maybe she was getting somewhere.  If she could just get him to talk to her, to trust her, then maybe Ceres was the answer to her prayers.

***

"That was positively disgusting Snow" Blizzard criticized slumping forward.

"It keeps him pacified" Snow stated with a matter-of-fact tone before rising and giving her sibling a hand up.  "Distracting him was the only way to keep him from prying to deep into our business."

"Except now he has expectations upon our return.  Since you initiated it and are so fond of sex of any kind you can do it."

"Even I have my standards Blizzard and dislike the whole affair probably worse than you.  Maybe in the beginning I enjoyed manipulating him but he's so easy to control it quickly became tedious.  As far as me deriving even the slightest crumb of pleasure, he is a fool and has absolutely no imagination…"

"Please!" Blizzard protested.  "Spare me the details."

"You are far to easy to unnerve, sister dear!" Snow chuckled.

"Now tell me what scheme you had that requires such secrecy."

"Well, I know time is of the essence, but if I have to go to the Machine Planet and play Cooler I might as well look the part.  Maybe I could convince them that the ship was off hiding somewhere away from their sensors but if I can go to the base and pick up the copy of his shop then the charade will be much more convincing."

"If you think going to that much trouble is necessary then by all means go."

"Of course it is.  I'll be up against foes that know me far to well.  My act has to be flawless."

"Well, I'm not so sure that Doctor Kougou and his gaggle of scientists will pose much of a problem" Blizzard needled "but, there will be at least one foe that knows you well."

"Don't remind me about that Baka."

Blizzard chuckled.  "What you can't even say his name?  How childish can you be Snow?  Do you still resent him that much?"

"There are few beings I hate as much" Snow fairly growled.  "And you are well aware of that fact, which is why I don't understand you pushed me towards this part of the plan.  You should be far more worried about me loosing my cool and killing him than Vegeta's spawn."

"I thought the freshest wound was the most sore.  After all it's been over ten years.  Don't you think your ridiculous rivalry has gone on long enough?"

"It will continue until one of us dead."

"If that's the case then it should have been over years ago."

"Let me rephrase it then:  It won't be over until one of us dies for good."

 "Then go ahead and kill Wrench to settle your score but not before you have Vegeta's Mate and leave the rest of the place untouched."

"If I succeed and Vegeta does his part then there's no need to keep the Guild around any longer."

"Don't destroy our chances for technology just for spite Snow.  There's no reason to destroy the entire Guild just dispose of Wrench and you can kill Kougou as well for that matter.  The scientists are what's important."

"I know that Blizzard, I'm not a hatchling."

"No you only have the temperament of a spoiled hatchling.  Remember, you must control your temper or you'll give yourself away.  Cooler wouldn't get as easily riled-up as you."

"I have far more self control than you give me credit for." Snow chided grabbing her sister's arm and steering her toward the medical bay.  "Now I've fought with you for far to long, you must get into the tank.  Remember to stay in there for the full cycle.  You must be fully healed before you attempt to take on the boy.  Remember not to underestimate him.  He may be a child, but he's part saiyajin and Vegeta's son."

"I won't underestimate him.  You make it sound like I don't know what I'm doing." Blizzard stopped in front of the chamber and tore her arm out of Snow's grasp.

"Your last opponent nearly killed you Blizzard, you were so sure you had him backed into a corner so that you weren't prepared for his counterattack."

"How was I supposed to know that his arm flew off like a missile?  I'm sure that you've never encountered anything like it before either, so stop counseling."

"A Shadow Sister should be prepared for anything," Snow quipped smugly watching as her twin stepped inside the regeneration chamber.

"I never make the same mistake twice.  You, however are another story, you seem to have a talent for underestimating Wrench.  Don't do it again."

"This is pointless" Snow shouted in exasperation slamming closed the canopy of the regeneration tank.  "I'm starting the tank and setting off for the base before too much time has passed."

Blizzard watched silently as her sister walked over to the medical console.  "Be careful, sister," she said before donning the breathing mask.

"You too," she answered shortly beginning the start up sequence.

Blizzard smiled as the green fluid began rushing into the chamber.  Everything would work out as planned.  Despite all of their arguing, she and Snow were the perfect team and they always played to win.

***

Lealia walked briskly down the hallway finding it difficult to keep her mind on maintaining her camouflage and finding her way through the complex.  She tried to remain calm but the fear of being discovered was so great that she couldn't stop her heart from racing.  She knew from the past that becoming upset would make her become visible.  Unlike changing shape, which was automatically retained once achieved, the camouflage effect required focus to maintain.  Your body had to adapt rapidly to match the change in the scenery.

Two years of using the ability just wasn't enough to master it.  For most of her life she hardly ever had used her natural talents out of fear.  When she first had realized her ability to fade into the background as a child her grandmother had charged her never to use it.  She had reasoned that that, unlike the shape shifting ability that could be used to hide her non-kyouryuujin features, going invisible had no practical purpose except for mischief.  After being caught in several failed attempts to spy on adults or sneak out of the house she had diligently obeyed.  After all, her grandmother had frightened her warning that her lack of skill could lead to exposure and to Freeza finding her.  Freeza, the monstrous changeling who would kill her if she was ever found, was always the scare tactic of choice for her grandmother to make her behave.  It had worked so well that she hadn't attempted the ability until after her grandmother's death years later.  Now under the care of her uncle, and in adolescent rebellion, she used it sneak out and meet her friends in the middle of the night.  This phase quickly passed once one of her friends, a boy she began to see in secret, found out how she was sneaking around and panicked.  They had to relocate hoping that her uncle's high profile in the government wouldn't make it impossible to cover up.  Since then she had been under house arrest, finishing her education with a private tutor, and getting a job where she could be under Zenac's protective eye.  Then Frigid's army came and they were forced to go into hiding.  At first, when her uncle had joined the liberation movement he had kept her from joining as well.  She then began practicing her abilities again and set out to prove how useful a shape shifter that could go invisible could be to them.  So now for two years she had been practicing faithfully, still in hiding from her allies as well as enemies, and she still hadn't mastered her abilities well enough.

This was the first time that she had ever tried to go this deep into hostile territory and her inexperience also made her nervous.  She apprehensively locked onto every sound and sight to the point of distraction.  She paused briefly to regain her composure and closed her eyes taking in deep breaths.  Shutting out all of the sounds about her and focusing on her heartbeat with each breath she willed it to slow down until she was calm once more and ready to go on.  Eyes still closed she took four measured steps forward and slowly took in the world around her once more.  She suddenly became aware of the sound of footfalls just ahead of her and her eyes flew open just in time to see someone rounding the corner right in front of her.  

Lealia was able to sidestep around the young man and plaster herself up against the wall next to her before collision but wasn't quick enough in withdrawing her tail.  The frightened girl watched as the young kyouryuujin tripped over her fourth limb and took a header into the solid transcrete floor.  Before she could think she instinctively rushed to him and reached down to touch his shoulder.  Freezing in realization of what her action could cost her she shrunk back but not before he turned his head in her direction and began to rise.  He stopped and looked straight at her in shock and she then realized that she must have become visible.

"You..." he stumbled out in confusion staring at her in skepticism.  "You're one of the one's that helped the saiyajin earlier but you don't look exactly like you did then."

"Oh Goddess!" the young woman muttered in horror patting the sides of her head confirming the horrible truth that not only had she revealed herself but in her true form, tail, horns and all.

"How did you just appear out of nowhere," the young man continued in a daze.  "That is unless you really aren't here and my mind is just so overwhelmed with becoming a cannibal that I'm hallucinating…."

Lealia clamped her small hand over his mouth before he could continue on.  "Shhh!  I guess I should explain but not here.  Somewhere private."

The young man wrinkled his brow but nodded and she removed her hand.  They both stared at each other nervously for a moment until the sound of footstep startled them.

The young man pushed himself back onto his feet clumsily.  "Somebody's coming!" he exclaimed lamely.

The way he was panicking told Lealia that she would have to take over if she didn't want things to get any worse than they already were.  "Do you have a key for that storage room?" she asked pointing at a nearby door.

"Yes."

"Then open it, hurry!"

Rushing to the door he fumbled with the mouth of the pouch about his waist, thrust his hand inside and began perusing the cards.

"Oh Goddess!" Lealia exclaimed nervously as he stared blankly at his hands.

"I think this is it" he said unsurely.

"Just try it!"

"Okay" he stumbled as the girl completely vanished once again.  When he looked up and saw the two beings rounding the corner he realized that he'd just ran out of time.

***

Seventeen leisurely walked down the center of the camp.  Vegeta had been in a foul mood when he'd returned to their tented quarters and since he had no real need for a shut-down cycle he decided to give the saiyajin space and take in more of the camp.  Unfortunately most of the group was now asleep and there was nothing in the way of activity to observe.  This meant he had to amuse himself with reassessing the memories he'd recorded from earlier that day.  As per usual the more and more he mulled things over in his mind the clearer it became to him that Vegeta's connections in the past to Frigid and the young kyouryuujin's parents was very significant to their success.  He didn't like the idea that he was totally dependent on Vegeta's telling him these things given the saiyajin's reticent and private nature.  Since more than likely he wouldn't be getting any satisfying answers from Vegeta he needed to seek the information from someone else and for that reason he found himself heading toward the tent of Zenac.  He seemed fairly important in the social structure of both the refugee group and the freedom fighters additionally he had seemed somewhat sympathetic toward Vegeta making him an excellent candidate for a source.  

17 smiled to himself confidently.  Despite what many seemed to think he was quite good at collecting information covertly and subtly besides by intimidation and force.  He contained both protocols in his database but he found the later more enjoyable than sneaking around.  That was the only reason he usually leaned towards the more destructive solution.  He also was quite good in divining which method would work best in a given situation and his extensive resources were telling him that an open request for information would probably work best with his current subject.  Therefore, after a covert investigation of the kyouryuujin to reaffirm his choice of informant he would speak to him and get what he needed.

Nearing the location of the tent the android's enhanced hearing detected two hushed voices.  Closing his eyes he locked onto the voices, both male, and he began to listen as he stationed himself outside.

"So they both are gone" the rich deep voice his systems identified as Zenac's said.

"Yes" the weaker higher timber of the other began "the Cold Sisters are leaving space as we speak."  After a few moments his processors had analyzed the voice and found it most consistent with the sampling he had stored for the kyouryuujin called Bel.

"Then now is the perfect time to strike and we have more reason than just Prince Vegeta's ultimatum to act in haste."

"There is something else I learned from tapping the transmission Commander" Bel stated.  "I now know the reason for Vegeta's desire to find the Machine Planet."

17 quirked his eyebrows in interest, it seemed their hosts not only fought but had their enemies under a highly developed surveillance protocol.  

"You know how it has been suspected for years that the Machine Planet Guild was responsible for kidnappings.  Well, it seems we now have solid proof of such a case.  It seems that the Guild has kidnapped his mate."

"Then it seems his motivation for this undertaking is personal rather than monetary as we assumed.  Now I understand his sense of urgency."

"Yes and that being the case I made a copy of the recording to give to him.  I thought he would appreciate knowing that the Cold's, who know the location of the planet, are planning on going and collecting her first in an effort to gain the upper hand over him.  Plus there's even more sir."

Apparently Bel was the resident technology expert and an excellent spy.  Vegeta would indeed be very interested in this information.

"I'm listening."

"One of the ladies indicated that he has a son as well.  They evidently attempted to capture him but failed.  One of them, Snow I believe is leaving in pursuit of him as well."

A strange feeling filled the android's chest.  16 was with Trunks.  What had happened to them?

"I think our guest would be very anxious to hear this, however I think it might defeat our purpose.  Without the location of the planet to use as a bargaining tool I'm afraid we have very little in the way of persuading him to help our cause.  Bel I think you'd better try to hack into their systems and see what you can find."

"I thought Lealia was going to do that."

"My niece is not acting like herself Bel" Zenac admitted disappointedly.  "My request fell on deaf ears tonight.  I've never seen her so full of hate for anyone as she is for Vegeta.  She flatly refused to do anything to help him."

"Perhaps if we share the true reason for his mission it would change her mind."

"I'm afraid she's also still having difficulties with our plans to assassinate Frigid."

"I thought she understood we had to get rid of him."

"In a way she does, but he still is part of her other heritage and that connection makes her want to know him. She knows everything about her father but next to nothing of her mother and he could provide that missing link to her.  I can't

say that her feelings are irrational, I understand them but her expectations are unrealistic.  She doesn't want to believe that Frigid is the demented monster he is."

17 shook his head in disbelief.  The more he listened the more complicated it seemed to get.  One thing was certain, he and Vegeta should get in and out quickly before they got too tangled up in the mess here.  It would be best to stay clear of the girl.  Not only did she seem to have every reason to hate Vegeta, but every reason to sympathize with the enemy.

"I guess that means I'm doing this myself then."

"I can send someone with you to act as a cover and lookout."

"I wouldn't mind that, who do you have in mind."

Hearing this the android thought this would be as good a moment to act as any.  He'd gotten most of the information he required from listening to the conversation.  If he was going to help things move along quickly then he needed to make himself useful.  Calmly he pulled the tent flap aside and stepped nonchalantly into the space.

"Why not me?"  he asked to two men who responded by drawing and training blasters on him.

"What are you doing here?" Zenac demanded.

"Eavesdropping" 17 matter-of-factly admitted shrugging his shoulders.  "When I heard of your intentions to send Bel to retrieve the data and the need for a bodyguard to accompany him I thought I should make myself available is all.  After all, I have nothing else to do and this would help move things along faster.  No one else here, aside from maybe Vegeta, stands a chance against those clones so it only stands to reason I should go if I want you to be successful."

"Why should I let you go?  What guarantee do I have you won't put him in danger once you have what you want?" Zenac queried signaling Bel to lower his weapon as he lowered his.

"Vegeta's wife, or mate as you put it, is a friend of mine.  I owe her a very large debt so I'm here to make sure she gets home safely.  Making enemies of people who could help us rescue her would be a stupid thing to do under these circumstances.  Wouldn't you say?"

"Very well," the Kyouryuujin said with a nod of his green head.

"But Commander!" Bel objected.

"Just do as I say Bel," Zenac stated pointedly making it perfectly clear there was no room for argument.

"By the way Commander" 17 said "I think I would share that recording with Vegeta as soon as possible.  Nothing puts him in a foul mood like being kept in the dark.  If you want any chance of getting his help don't anger him."

***

The two clones stared blankly at Mezin and he grinned stupidly at them while he placed the other pass keys in his pouch.  To his relief the two clones turned their attention up the hall.  Clones were too programmed to actually notice anything unless it was really out of the ordinary.  He thanked the Mother Goddess that a in slave standing in the hallway fumbling with keys wasn't an unusual sight as he watched them disappear down the corridor.

"Um, its clear now" he said shyly into the air.  "Are you still there?"

"Yes" a soft musical voice said near his ear making him jump.  "Now open the door," it ordered bluntly.

"Alright" he answered softly perusing the key-card in his hand briefly before approaching the door.  

Sticking it in the slot the young kyouryuujin was happily rewarded with a soft hiss as the door opened.  He sighed in happiness and turned looking over his shoulder not sure where the exotic rebel might be.  He cried out in alarm as he was roughly yanked forewards off of his feet and fell against a lithe, soft body before they both tumbled to the floor.  The door mysteriously shut out the light from the hall mercifully disguising his embarrassment as he realized he was on top of her body, all of his weight pressing against hers.  He blushed as he felt her breasts brush against his chest as she pushed him gently off her and left him sprawled on his back and dazed.  He blinked as the lights in the room suddenly came on and looked up at the pretty odd-eyed woman was standing before him, blushing as well.  At least that's what he thought the dark blue that tinted her cheeks was.

"I'm sorry I ran into you and put you into this position" she began awkwardly, "but as long as you are here I might as well ask if you could help me."

Mezin suddenly was awakened from his daze by her words and their implication.  "If it has anything to do with an assassination attempt on Lord Frigid I don't think I can."

Lealia smiled sympathetically noticing the all to familiar signs of fear cross his face.  "Actually I need your help to do just the opposite, save his life."

"Saving?  But I thought you were a freedom fighter!"

"I am" she began tentatively "but I don't think he has to die for us to gain our freedom.  I'm certain that the Cold Sisters are the ones really behind the atrocities committed here and that if I could just get the chance to talk to him I could reason with him."

"Reason with him?" he said incredulously.  "Believe me he can't be reasoned with, he's crazy.  You have no idea about the sick and demented things he does with no prodding from the Lady Shadows.  You'll be killed."

"I know the stories I've heard but I'm sure that they can't all be true.  He's ill and he needs help.  I'm certain that once I speak to him I can convince him to let me get him that help.  Please if you know the way into his personal chamber take me there now."

"Why are you so sure he'll listen to you?" he asked moved by the earnestness in her voice.

"Once I tell him who I am I know that he'll listen."  Lealia took a deep breath to steel herself to his reaction.  "You see, he's my uncle."

Mezin silently studied her features more closely as the weight of her words struck him.  Now he understood why she had the tail and the mismatched eyes.  She was half tsirijin.  "Wow" was all he could manage before he fell silent not knowing what else to say.

"Now that you know why I want to help him" Lealia began looking pleadingly into his eyes "will you assist me."

Mezin was touched by the emotion he saw lurking in the young woman's face.  Knowing what she was, who she was related to, frightened him but her eyes spoke neither of madness or malice.  She seemed innocent or wantonly oblivious of the horrors the mad tsirijin lord committed.  "If you'd seen what I saw today I doubt you'd think so well of him.  What he made me do after he finished taking the call from the Cold Sisters was horrible."  He shivered reflexively as the thought brought the horrible taste back into his mouth.

Lealia watched as the young man obviously struggled with an unpleasant memory and she felt guilty.  She had no right to place this young man in this position.

"I know it may be impossible for you to understand but no matter what he's done I still feel I have to try.  I won't keep you here any longer.  Please don't tell anyone about our meeting."

Mezin's heart sank as he heard the sadness in her words.  She was determined to see Frigid and he was afraid for her.  If she did enter the Lord's chamber tonight she'd be faced with the truth of his madness in all its gory glory and he seriously doubted she was prepared to face it or Frigid's anger at her intrusion.  Despite his better judgment he rose and put a hand on her shoulder.  As her eyes came up and met his he froze and the strange warm feeling that came over him made him speak words that he somehow regretted yet simultaneously didn't.  "You shouldn't go to his chamber now, I'll take you to his throne room tomorrow."

"Then you'll help me," the young woman asked in disbelief.

"Meet me in this room at daybreak" he said pressing the key-card in her hand "I'll knock when I get here."

"Thank you" she said ecstatically grabbing his hands pressing them in hers.  She watched as he reddened and withdrew them giving her an uncertain dimpled smile.  She noticed for the first time that he was rather handsome.  "What's your name?" she asked.

"Mezin" he said shyly looking back up at her.

"I'm Lealia" she answered smiling back reassuringly.  "I'll be here."

He nodded once and turned from her.

"Thank you again," she added as he hit the release that opened the door.

"My pleasure" he answered giving her another slightly more confident smile before walking away.

Lealia clutched the key-card to her chest and smiled before fading away.

***

Zenac stood nervously outside of the tent where his saiyajin guest was quartered.  Clearing his throat he prepared to speak.

"Prince Vegeta?" he called in an even tone.  To the Kyouryuujin's surprise the response was immediate.

"My people intercepted a communication that I thought you'd be interested in hearing."

"Unless it has to do with the location of the Machine Planet I wish to be left alone."

"Not even if it has to do with your mate?" he prodded gently.

Vegeta rapidly appeared in the entrance viewing the nervous kyouryuujin with narrowing eyes.  "Do not say another word about my mate if you value your life" a deep threatening voice echoed in his mind.  "Think carefully before you answer.  How do you know about my mate?"

"Bel is very resourceful Your Highness," the rebel leader began out loud carefully choosing his words "and he came across something just tonight that he and I thought you might find very interesting."

"Very well" Vegeta stated.  "I will listen to it."

"Follow me" the Kyouryuujin said with a bow, his long green hair falling about his shoulders.

***

17 peeked through the crack in the door as the two groups of guards passed by the room in which he and Bel were concealed.

"How's it coming?" 17 whispered over his shoulder to the kyouryuujin technician behind him who was hunched over a notebook computer like device.  It had been 20 minutes since the hacker had begun his attempts to infiltrate the system.

"I'm in already" Bel replied cockily in a hushed voice.

"How long should this take?" the android inquired.

"There's a lot of data to search through so it should take at least an hour," the kyouryuujin said meekly.  "I'm sorry it can't be faster."  

"Its too bad 16 isn't here" the android muttered to himself.

"Who's 16?" the technician asked.

17 mentally reproved himself for vocalizing his thoughts.  "He's another android like me" he answered simply.

"You mean there's more androids than just you?  How many others like you are there where you come from?" Bel asked clearly excited.

"Only two as far as I know.  One of whom is 16" he answered hoping this would end this line of questioning.

"When were you made?"

This question caught the normally unflappable cyborg unawares.  The truth was he had never stopped to consider much about his past or where he came from.  18 had gone on a soul-searching quest for their beginnings but he had never allowed her to share what she had learned.  He didn't want to know.

"I don't know" 17 answered truthfully "I have no memory of the first time I was activated.  My creator erased it from my memory."

"That's odd.  Why would he do that?" he asked.

"He wanted to control me," the android said.  He didn't like this line of questioning it was bringing up memories that he didn't care to resurface.  "I didn't let him though.  I killed him before he could."

"You killed him?" the technician asked nervously.

"Don't worry" 17 said with a mischievous smirk directed at him "I won't kill you as long as you stop asking annoying questions."

***

Bulma rubbed her eyes and tried to stifle her yawn.  Much to her chagrin they didn't seem to have anything on this planet to stimulate brain cells in the morning.  What she wouldn't do for a steaming cup of coffee right at this minute.  Instead she had to yawn her way through the morning and hope that Kougou didn't take offense at her tired state.  The fact that the Doctor had Wrench conduct her to his office immediately obviously indicated he had something in store for her. She cringed at the prospect of having to face anything traumatic without caffeine.

"Now my dear" Kougou was saying to her "My excellent friend has informed me that your reluctance to build weapons has not lessened greatly.  Normally I would just dispense of the pleasantries and have you fitted with a control module but minds of you caliber rarely achieve their full potential under too much control.  Wrench suggested that we ease you into things slowly and you might not object to working on something that wouldn't be used for violence."

The human woman sent probing look in the biomech standing beside her who smiled disarmingly in return.

"He told me" continued the doctor "that your company on Earth had developed a revolutionary storage system you call encapsulation."  He paused producing a small capsule case from his pocket.

"You stole that from the factory!" Bulma exclaimed shooting a glare in Wrench's direction.

"Alas," the boy sighed with a shake of his golden head clasping his hands behind his back, "I'm afraid its true.  Not only am I a kidnapper but a technology pirate as well."

"And that is precisely why I hired him" Kougou interjected.  "He acquires technology like your capsules and great minds like yours for my purposes."

"And now you want me to help you manufacture capsule technology" Bulma added morosely.

"Oh no" Kougou said with a wave of his hand "You won't be working with me on this but with one of my trusted partners, Ceres.  I think you remember him."

"Yes I do" Bulma confirmed.  She tried not to reveal her relief at hearing this news.

"Wrench thinks you'll work very well together and I tend to agree.  He's not as quick on bimolecular applications as he is with machines, however he is quite remarkable.  He knows how things run here and will be able to assist you very efficiently."

  "Assist me?" Bulma asked in surprise.

"You are the resident expert in this technology, who else could head such a project?" Kougou asked in amusement.  "Do well with this and you will get still other privileges.  Can I trust you not to rebel against this order?"

  Bulma looked up at the scientist thoughtfully.  She needed to buy time with which to think of a plan to escape or Vegeta to find her.   Now she was being handed an opportunity to do so without sacrificing her scruples.  While it could be said she'd be a fool not to take it she couldn't help but feel slightly weary of the almost too perfect of circumstances.  Bulma couldn't help but look at the man-child standing next to her with an air of complacency about him.  He seemed to have made a lot of suggestions to the doctor in this endeavor and it worried her that his surmises were so accurate.  How could he have possibly guessed that Ceres of all people would be someone she wanted to work with when she wasn't even sure about him until a few hours ago when they talked?

"I don't think I'll mind helping in this case" she said.  She really had no choice but to take it despite her reservations.  Besides maybe she could find someway to use it to her advantage.

"Excellent" the teenaged daidaidorjin said with a flourish of his hand.

"Wrench, you will conduct her to Ceres and inform him of this new assignment."

"Naturally" the youth said.

***

Lealia ran through the passages and toward the camp.  In a few hours she would have to go back to the storeroom but she was certain she'd be missed if she didn't at least speak to her uncle.  Stopping a moment to catch her breath the half-tsirijin gasped and leaned onto the wall at the mouth of the passage.  A part of her felt panged about deceiving Zenac in regards to her daring attempt to find peace but she knew that if she were to have this chance then there was no other way.    For this reason she had to be completely composed and her breathing normal to avoid suspicion.

After a few moments her breathing was measured and easy and she walked slowly towards her uncle's tent.   When she got close enough she could hear the sound of many different voices.  Picking up her pace she stayed outside and headed towards the corner where the voices emanated.

After a few moments she realized it was a recording, apparently one Bel had gained from surveillance.  As she listened she was surprised that apparently she was listening to the very recording that Mezin had told her about.  This development made her heart sink.  She knew her uncle was waiting for just such an opportunity to strike Frigid's forces.  When her plans for peace were so close she couldn't risk that happening but she wasn't quite sure what to do about it.  As the recording came to its end Lealia resolved to speak to her uncle, to appraise him of her plan and convince him to give her this one final chance when her uncle spoke.

"I know its not a comforting thought to know that the Cold Sisters are after your family and there is little you can do about it from here, but all is not lost.  I can help you get off world, I have access to fast moving ships, and if you hold up your end of the bargain I will make everything available to you."

Someone was there with him and she froze the instant the voice of that one answered.

***

As Bulma followed Wrench down the hall the more the coincidence of her being paired with Ceres seemed too great to ignore.  She wondered if Ceres had been caught after all and the information pried from him.  Maybe this assignment was just to keep them under a close eye and Wrench's iron control.  She knew there had to be some way to dredge the information from him if she was careful enough.

"So Wrench" Bulma began carefully.  "Why did you want me to work with Ceres today?"

"Why would you ask that?" he answered raising an eyebrow.  "I'm not the one that put you to work with him, it was the Doctor." 

"He said you suggested it though."

"Yes" the biomech said stopping.  "I thought it would be a chance for you to get your feet wet with out compromising your principles.  It was only a suggestion, however, I can take you back and have the doctor assign you to something else if you like."  The last of his speech was punctuated with a smile that all too clearly said checkmate.

"You know very well that's not what I meant" Bulma answered crossly.

"Then what purpose does this line of questioning have?" He said with an arrogant smile.

"Forget I said anything," the woman stated knowing how thoroughly cowed she was.  Wrench wanted to use the mystery of how much he knew of her activities as a measure of control and would tell her only what he wanted her to know.

"Very well," Wrench said simply "let's hurry."

She followed him in silence the rest of the way until they reached the lab in question.  All activity instantly stopped and all eyes turned nervously towards them.

"Ceres" Wrench said walking towards the bewildered and nervous scientist.  "I've come to give you a new project."  The blonde stopped and gestured towards Bulma.  "You will be assisting the Princess here with her new project."

"But what of the one's I'm supervising" Ceres stuttered.

"I'll take those over and if I run into any bumps along the way I'll consult you."

The look of significant fear that crossed the faces of all of the lesser scientists was not lost on Bulma.  No one wanted Wrench overseeing anything.

"Now Bulma why don't you take Ceres over there to that station and demonstrate the capsule technology for him.  Everyone else go back to your various duties.  I'll just be over here if I'm needed."

Bulma exchanged glances with Ceres briefly before they both went to their designated spot while everyone else went back to work while still managing to eye them suspiciously.

"Well, I guess I better show you this" Bulma stated pulling out a capsule labeled indicated it contained a hover bike.  "My father invented a technology that allows us to take any object and suspend it in a spatial distortion inside one of these capsules."  Popping the switch she threw it down and with a puff of smoke the bike appeared.

In that instant the entire mass of people in the lab froze, transfixed.  The sight was almost comical.  Their expressions ran the gambit of absolute shock to exhilarated amazement.  Included in the later group was Ceres who immediately ran towards the bike and began examining it.

"Remarkable" the man said.  Apparently everyone agreed indicated by the murmur of conversation that began ripple through the room.  It filled Bulma with pride that the invention her father had built his entire fortune on had thoroughly confounded the brightest minds the universe had to offer; there was one person in the room, however, who seemed thoroughly displeased.

"Why have you all stopped your projects?  You are to be working not gawking" Wrench said his hard emerald eyes scanning the room.  

Everyone instantly began to work feverishly eyes lowered.  Ever cool the biomech leaned nonchalantly on the station directly behind him, his back to the crowd, facing only Bulma and Ceres.  Bulma and the biomech exchanged glance for a moment.  Wrench merely smiled opening his hand and producing a ball of ki.

"I take it I'm to help you duplicate this process for our uses" Ceres pro-offered.

"Yes" Bulma answered smiling at the other scientist.  "It would be nice if I could use the blue-prints of the factory to describe things to you."

The computer at the workstation in front of her unexpectedly leapt to life and the first blueprint appeared on the screen to her astonishment.  A small window popped up and a message typed by itself that read:  _Ask and you shall receive._

The aqua-haired woman's gaze snapped up to meet the smirking face of Wrench who levitated the ki ball straight-up and into a circular pattern apparently to impress her with his abilities further.

"Big deal" she grumbled.  "I know someone back home that can do the same thing."

"Are you alright?" Ceres asked her at her shoulder.

Bulma was about to answer when the ball flared still brighter.  Sparks of electricity began igniting with-in before violently erupting and engulfing the ball.  The turbulent mixture of ki and arching electricity circled around one another vying for supremacy all without leaving the tight sphere leaving the woman awed. 

"Bulma" Ceres said startling her.  "Let's get to work."

"Sure" she said sitting down at the station with a small smile of thanks trying to ignore the sphere as it floated and darted around the room.  "Let's get this over with."

***

Vegeta sat staring at the screen before him, his outward manner never betraying the internal turbulence going on inside.

"I will find a way off this world with or without your help" Vegeta stated gruffly in answer to the kyouryuujin's offer of help.  "You had better hope that your computer geek comes back with what I need.  I cannot waste more time here than is necessary."  The Saiyajin Prince turned his thoughts inward seeking inner calm upon realizing that Zenac and possibly more of his group now knew about his family.  Could he trust this man with the information?  One thing was for certain he was no fool and to merely believe in Zenac's altruism was indeed foolish.   Carefully he erected his barriers to emotion once more and put his senses on alert.  This man certainly was no ally and he should be careful.

"I agree but tracking the Shadow Sisters will be no easy task," Zenac replied.

"I think I am more qualified than most to track them."  He answered probing the surrounding area with his Ki sense.

"True, but you haven't taken into account the latest technology they use."

It was then he felt it.  There was a ki outside.  So he hadn't been hasty in deciding not to trust Zarbon's brother, Zenac was hiding someone outside.  His mind began to race trying to place it with one of the new kis he had recently encountered.

"I've seen the ki maskers and artificial ki generators but they are easy to sense when you know what to look for," he absently replied.

"Are you aware of the eye implants?" Zenac asked.

"Implants?"  He said momentarily changing his focus.

"For years the Shadow Sisterhood was a closely guarded secret among the tsirijin because ignorance of their weaknesses was essential to success.  About eight years ago the Machine Planet came out with a new implant that could change the color of the irises as well.  The Colds were the first to take up the new technology and when they broke off entirely from the home world they started revealing themselves and the Sisterhood.  Since then all of the operatives were forced to get the technology as well in order to compete."

This turn in the conversation made him come to a realization.  It was the girl, Zarbon's daughter outside.  So Zenac thought he was sly using her.  If he thought that Vegeta was unschooled in detecting such one's he would quickly burst that bubble.

"I have other ways to detect them.  Relying on your eyes with shape shifters is dangerous."

"Exactly and I have equipment that detects them you can use."

Vegeta looked accessingly at the kyouryuujin man before him.  Why was he still so eager to help him in his quest despite the plethora of reasons he had to do the opposite ?  When he trusted him so little he had planted a spy?  "Why are you helping me and going out of your way to please me?  So I will kill the tsirijin for you?"

Vegeta detected a change in the Ki outside its emotions were swirling tumultuously.  Vegeta inwardly grinned.  Zenac's spy was a rank amateur.  If he thought he could threaten him into doing his dirty work for him by letting him know he knew about his family and sick the girl on him afterwards to see how things came out he would be sadly mistaken.

"Partly yes" Zenac admitted "but mostly it is because I respect you for breaking away from Freeza's mold and beginning a new life not seeking universal domination," the kyouryuujin stated seating himself on an unoccupied cot.  "That was what was expected of you, you know.  You were Freeza's prodigy, every bit as ruthless as he, and it was thought you would follow in his footsteps.  No one would believe the truth, Vegeta, merciless killer of millions, chose to settle down on an out-of–the way planet and start a family.  Who would have guessed you could change so dramatically?"

Vegeta looked in surprise at this man's frank comments.  He had recognized a change in his demeanor, he was no longer as harsh and unbending as he was in his youth but he had always considered himself fundamentally the same, however, that was not the case.  Everything that had driven him to action formerly had changed.  Zenac was not speaking like a man trying to entrap with promises he didn't intend to keep but as one truly personally interested in he and his life.

"It is true, the desire of universal conquest lost its appeal to me long ago, but not for virtuous reasons.  My desire stemmed primarily from the desire for revenge, to take everything from Freeza he held dear for myself.  Once he was dead the desire slowly faded."

The Ki outside shifted again.

"Yet you didn't have to drop completely out of sight nor take a mate for yourself.  Choosing family above power is a noble choice.  Many others, with the same choice before them would have decided differently.   Choosing family above power is a noble choice."

"I am far from noble.  I still kill without mercy those who threaten anything or anyone that is mine."  Vegeta was surprised to see how unruffled the man before him was at this last comment.  It was a veiled threat yes, but one none-the-less, and this man had betrayed nothing, not even in his ki.  Either this man was the best liar in the universe or he had no reason to believe that such a threat was directed at him.  Could it be he had misread the others intentions?

"But for far different reasons than before," Zenac continued.  "You won't let anyone stand in your way when it comes to protecting those you love.  Your family has become the reason rather than pride or greed.  Many others, with the same choice before them would have decided differently."

The ki outside was in turmoil.  Perhaps it was time to up the ante.  The man had seemed protective of his niece, if a change in subject threatened to unnerve his spy then perhaps Zenac would show some reaction.  "Like your brother?" Vegeta asked.

Zenac froze and regarded him with surprise.

"Yes I know who you are, Zarbon's brother, and that is why I find your generosity toward me, the one who killed him, odd."

To say that the other man's demeanor surprised Vegeta was an understatement.  He was stricken, but it had nothing to do with the girl outside.  The look he gave Vegeta was one of weary frankness.  His words still shocked him more.

"I cannot say I regret the fact you ended his life of depravity.  I almost view it as a kindness."

Not only did the words shock him but they had a devastating effect on the ki outside.  He could only listen in stunned silence to man before him who without doubt had no idea his niece was outside.  He wouldn't say such a brutal truth otherwise.  Of that Vegeta was certain.

"I didn't like what he became."  Zenac continued.  "You must understand, he was different before he let Freeza warp his weaknesses.  He left home to train under the changeling as a ruse to help the fledgling resistance movement.  He would learn how to fight and understand our enemy and come back and share what he had learned with us so we could be effective in our fight.  Instead he came back and betrayed us all.  I was only allowed to live because of my relationship to him.  Freeza set before me a choice, help him weed out the rebels or every member of my race was forfeit."

"So you chose the needs of the many over the needs of the few."

"And I was labeled a traitor just like my brother in the process" Zenac stated somberly.  "I've had to work hard ever since to clear my name."

"And you are still working at it."  Vegeta felt the torment in the girl's ki outside and almost felt guilty.  

"To prove myself, yes.  These people came under my leadership by chance, not by choice so I'm doing the best I can to provide for them now and secure their freedom for the future.  If I don't gain their respect and their trust then I have failed."

Vegeta tried to ignore the ki outside.  He tried to convince himself he had no reason to care that in his probing he had probably destroyed this girl's opinion of her uncle but he found this knowledge disturbing.

"You wish to regain your honor by bribing a warrior to kill a tyrant for you" Vegeta commented. 

"It may seem strange to you, a warrior born and raised to fight, for me to seek another to do my dirty work for me but I'm not a warrior.  I've never claimed to be anything more than I am, a politician."

Still Vegeta fought with the thoughts that peppered his mind: Why should he feel abashed at misjudging this man?  Why should he care that the girl outside was in emotional upheaval?  Why should he even consider telling this man she was outside to repair the rift?  He was not responsible for the girl's distress.  Just because he killed both of her parents meant nothing.

"You are no ordinary politician," Vegeta stated regarding the man before him in a different light.  No politician I have ever seen would fight in a battle with a blaster."

Zenac smiled.  "I do what I must."

"Would you kill him yourself if you could?"  The fluttering of the ki outside told him perhaps the answer to this question would be the most painful of all.  Pushing it to the back of his mind he told himself he didn't care how she felt, what mattered was he might have just found an ally.  He couldn't risk loosing this man's help.  It would make things much easier to have only one enemy not two.

The kyouryuujin thought for a moment and leaned back in his chair.  "Perhaps, if a blaster could do it.  I dislike physical violence."

"Because you'll get your hands dirty?"  He said trying to ignore the retreating ki of the distraught female.

The azure skinned alien gave the saiyajin an annoyed glance.  "I'm not my brother," he answered knowingly.  "The reason I don't like it is because I couldn't even defeat an infant if I tried."

Vegeta began to chuckle at this remark feeling less tense now that he knew the girl was gone.  

"I'm glad you find it amusing."

"I've never met an honest politician until today."

"I don't mince words your Highness," he said with a serious air.  "My people are ill prepared, armed with faulty weapons, have no training and they aren't fools.  I can't keep this group together for much longer with the odds against us as they are.  That is why I need your help.  I must end this soon and to do that I must face him but I can't go in to see him alone."

Once again this man surprised him.  Apparently Zenac intended on accompanying Vegeta to confront Frigid.  Examining the man before him more closely for the first time he saw just how tired he was.  Zenac knew there was no real way out and so he was opening admitting his weakness and yet he was still willing to put himself in danger for the best interests of his cause.

"You may be a politician but you have a warrior's spirit.  You are a warrior with words instead of fists."

"You do me great honor addressing me as such."

"Have you ever thought of leaving here?" Vegeta asked.  "The planet is so decimated I doubt you'll be able to survive here."

"Some would go but not most of them.  They'd rather die fighting here than leave.  They won't abandon they're home and I won't abandon them."

The grave silence that fell over the room gave Vegeta pause for thought.  Zenac had managed to assuage many of his suspicions with his open dialogue but one ghost still hung over his head.  The saiyajin felt an uncharacteristic knot form in his throat with it.  "Who is the girl, the one with the odd eyes?"

The look of fear the kyouryuujin shot him was unmistakable.  One he had witnessed on the faces of many of his victims in the past, the ones on whom the threat of their loved ones lives was used to sway.   This time however, he didn't want to incite it as he had a moment before.   Now too he understood the fear, he had experienced it for himself recently and he felt a stirring of jumbled feelings begin in his breast, feelings he was afraid to name, as he recognized it in another. The same troubled gnawing at his conscious with which he had been fighting from the moment he found out the identity of both Zenac and his niece came anew with it.

"She is my niece," the man said truthfully in answer.  "Her knowledge of your being behind her father's demise is the reason for her outbursts.  Please, think nothing of them.  She is young."

"Young?" he asked feeling partly relieved that she mightn't be who he thought she was.  After all if she was the daughter of Ice then she would be around just two years younger than he.   "How old is she?"

Zenac froze.  "Her age is difficult to explain."  He stopped quickly unsure how to proceed.  "You see her heritage is mixed so though she should be completely mature by kyouryuujin standards she is just passing out of adolescent developmentally speaking."

"She is part tsirijin" the saiyajin stated dully in realization his instincts must have been right.  "Then her mother was Ice."

"Yes." Zenac said simply watching the odd expression pass over the saiyajin's face.

Vegeta rose not liking the feeling of helplessness that had suddenly come over him, the sudden resurgence of guilt left him powerless to move for a moment.  His weakness made him angry but not more that the thought that crept into his mind that told him he owed the girl something in reparation for his actions in the past.  He had no qualms about killing Zarbon, but the same doubt that had plagued him from the moment Freeza had revealed his manipulations that had led him to kill his tsirijin sensei came flooding back to him every time he thought of it.  She had been guilty of at least one crime however, his mothers death and that had been the one piece of information he had clung to.  By saiyajin law she had deserved to die at his hand, so why was he unable to find peace with it?  

A sudden crackle of the com device on the table behind the pair broke the spell.

Zenac rose and rushed to the device.

"Commander!  My system just reported back" the voice of Bel said.  "It says there is no record in the network even mentioning the Machine Planet."

"Damn!" the Kyouryuujin muttered.  "Return to base Bel."  The kyouryuujin politician turned to face the Saiyajin Prince defeat and despair written all over his face.  "It seems you are not under any compulsion to aid us, Prince Vegeta.  Once your friend returns you'll want to be on your way.  I still will provide a ship if you like."

"No" Vegeta answered quietly.  "I think a little visit to Frigid is in order first."

"You still intend to face him?"

"If anyone knows the location of the Planet he does" the saiyajin said simply "and I have something he wants with which to bargain.  If he happens to get himself killed during our meeting then you can count yourself fortunate.  You can still come if you want."

With that Vegeta turned and began to leave stretching out his senses despite the uneasy understanding he had just come to with the rebel leader.  His caution seemed rewarded when he detected the ki rapidly approaching from ahead and raised his eyes instinctively to meet it.  When it halted just ahead of him and he saw nothing where the owner should have been once again the unbidden feelings of guilt began clutching at his chest.  Why was he having such a dilemma with this?  Why couldn't he bury it down deep enough to silence it?  Since it was obvious she didn't wish to reveal herself he decided to walk on, after all what good would it do to reveal her spying to her uncle?

He was surprised when she began following him.  "What was she up to?  If Zenac hadn't asked her to follow me then why is she doing this?" he silently wondered.

"I know you are there girl," he announced when he was certain they were far enough away from the tent for Zenac not to hear him.  "I can sense your ki.  You might as well show yourself."  When she made no reply he continued.  "I know that you were listening to your uncle and I for quite awhile back there."

"What do you want?" the mellifluous voice asked suspiciously.

"To advise you," the Prince stated.  "I have little doubt you are trying to scheme something against me."

"Why should I do that and even if I did would it matter?  I thought you were invincible," Lealia answered waspishly.

"It matters because it could end up destroying everything you have," he said confidently approaching the signature.  "I was once in your place.  I had two chances to avenge the deaths of both my parents and the loss of my Kingdom.  Only one attempt succeeded, and it was against your mother."

"Why are your saying this?" she snapped reappearing before him her eyes flashing.  "I know you killed her in cold blood."

At that statement any soft feeling Vegeta had for the girl were recplaced with indignation.  "Who told you that lie?"

"My father sent word of it to my grandmother" she answered.  "He had no reason to lie."

"That shows what little you know of your father" Vegeta sneered.  "He helped set the whole thing up to get back into the good graces of Freeza."

"That's not true!"

"Your Father wasn't an honorable man girl.  It was his statements that ultimately led to my actions."

"And I suppose that my mother wasn't honorable either!"

"She was far from an angel" Vegeta sneered.  "She was an assassin, and a spy.  She had as much blood on her hands as I have upon mine.  Did you know she killed my mother?  Did you know she killed her own father and older brother by Freeza's whim?"

"That can't be true!" she gasped in horror.

"I assure you it is true" Vegeta answered coldly.  "Why do you think Frigid is such a blithering idiot?  He saw it all, apparently she couldn't bring herself to kill him believing it a kindness, and instead it left him a basket case."

"This is just more of your lies and deceit!" Lealia countered.  "Don't think that you can fool me like you have all the others.  You probably don't even have a family in danger.  That's probably a lie too."

"Think what you want of me but I'm warning you not to interfere in a misguided attempt to exact vengeance," Vegeta warned.

"Or what, you'll kill me too?" she spat.  

"Only if you make it necessary" the saiyajin growled.

"Thank you for reminding of the blood-thirsty monster you are" she answered before disappearing.

Vegeta almost took off after her retreating ki when it headed for the tunnels to the surface when his better sense kicked in.  What could she possibly do?  Frigid wouldn't admit her, she was a rebel, and even if she was foolish enough to do so what did it matter?  Nothing Frigid could do could answer his power.  He turned and headed back for his quarters.  The moment 17 showed up they would leave for the surface and he could put this mess far behind him.

***

Bulma sighed at last feeling relaxed.

"If you're tired we can continue tomorrow," Ceres said with a pitying smile.

"I don't want to go back to my cell just yet" Bulma replied disconsulately.  "I was kind of enjoying the quiet and not having my every moved scrutinized."

"Wrench was giving you a hard time in the beginning" Ceres agreed.

"Not just him" Bulma answered.  "Everyone even you watch me like I'm some kind of freak.  Wrench's adolescent scare tactics don't bother me half as much as all the prying eyes do.  I don't intimidate easily."

"And that's why he's trying so hard" Ceres answered.

Bulma smiled.  This was the most relaxed and friendly conversation she'd had with anyone since her arrival on the Machine Planet.  Working with her side-by-side for a few hours had made Ceres much more comfortable around her and for that she was glad.  Now that the whole lab and their watchdog had left he was much calmer as well.  

"Ceres" she ventured.  "I have to confess I'm glad we were assigned to work together today.  You seem to know a lot about Wrench and everyone here.  I wonder if you could answer some questions for me."

The man answered with an unsure bob of his head.

"Wrench's little electrical display today got me to wondering if that's all there is to his abilities.  He seems so arrogant and self-assured in his skills as a fighter.  Is there more to his power than what I saw today?"

"Why do you want to know?  If it's to find some way of hurting or destroying him I wouldn't advise it."

"I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind but that's not the reason.  He has this insane desire to fight Vegeta and he seems to believe he's capable of winning.  I want to know if he's really as powerful as he says he is."

The graying scientist sighed.  "I suppose its understandable that you want to know just what your mate is up against if he makes it here."

"There's no ifs about it" Bulma said determinedly "he'll make it here and when he does Wrench will be waiting.   I want to understand exactly what and who this man-child-biomechanical thing is that makes him think he's so superior to other beings."

"To help you understand a little background information is in order."  Ceres began folding his hands on the tabletop.  "Wrench was once a very normal being.  His race is called Kagamijin and its philosophy on technology is very unique compared to most.  You see, all known species through out the universe use technology but with very different views as to its ethical use or importance.  Some like the saiyajin, use it to a minimum believing physical power is more important than mechanics.  Others, like mine, use it almost to excess believing in its merit above all else.  The Kagamijin believe that neither is more important than the other and there must be a balanced symbiosis between them."

"For example, most laser technology uses the amplification of light as its basis, however, the Kagamijin developed lasers that use ki energy as their basis.  Some warriors even had weapons that responded only to their ki signatures.  They created some of the most unique technology I've ever seen.  It's a shame Freeza destroyed them."

"Freeza?" Bulma asked feeling a pit forming in her stomach.

"Rest assured that Vegeta was not a part of that attack.  The Ginyu led that particular assault and left few survivors.  A few apparently escaped and settled somewhere anonymously, but as a whole their culture and technology have been totally whipped out."

"And Wrench was one of those survivors" Bulma stated nodding.

"Only because he was here.  He totally abandoned his world and his people for the life of a mercenary and pirate long ago.  In fact if you mention his species at all he will tell you he is no longer Kagamijin but a Biomech, his own self-created identity.  About the only thing he holds onto from his roots is the belief that there needs to be a balance between technology and manpower.  With all of the alterations he's had made to himself I fear he believes he has achieved the ultimate form a being can attain to."

"His search for perfection is what has made him what he is then?" Bulma asked.

"Yes and I might say his current incarnation is quite a remarkable work of genius, his, Kougou's and regrettably mine.  Wrench has the vision and either I, or Kougou make it so.  Kougou is the bioengineering specialist and I the robotic and mechanical.  What he is today is the result of 21 years of annual continuous upgrades carried from one body to the next."

"Continuous?  Both biological and technological upgrades?"

"No, mechanical upgrades have been done to him regularly, the bioengineering was only applied to his current incarnation before he had to switch bodies the last time."

"How many times has he switched bodies?"

"His current self is his third life, but he's only switched bodies twice, and only because of premature death in both cases.   The last time he was forced to switch bodies while the new one was only 5 years old, which he was most displeased with, but reliving your childhood was preferable to dying."

"What exactly did he do with his ki in that little display?"

"This is difficult to explain.  Wrench essentially has three power sources in his body to draw from.  The first comes from his natural ki.  Most androids have so much of their organic systems removed they are no longer able to produce their own ki any longer and an artificial life force is added to replace it.  Although Wrench can produce his own ki he still had the artificial ki generator installed.  Using ki boosters, the same kind that were utilized in the blaster weapons I told you about, he somehow manages to enhance his natural ki, draw on the artificial ki and flawlessly combine the two."

"So that's two what about the third?"

"That's the electrical power from his mechanical systems" the rose-colored scientist replied.  "You see, before the ki boosters were invented Wrench had the same system that allows our probes to use their own system's power to electrocute defensively installed.  Again, he found someway to fire it from his body just like ki that I cannot explain.  When he adds all three energies into one attack it stupefies me no matter how many times I see it."

"Just how powerful is he?"

The man turned and looked at her gravely.  "I would have to say that in his current state he could easily stand toe-to-toe with Freeza or Cooler and hold his own, if not come off victorious."

With this revelation Bulma closed he eyes and exhaled in relief.

"But, its not what he is now that really concerns me" Ceres confessed with a bow of his graying lavender head.

Bulma reopened her eyes and measured his slumped form objectively.  "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that he hasn't reached the apex of his power and he won't reach it until this body is fully mature."

"How powerful will he become then?"

"I believe that he has the potential to become the single most destructive force the universe has yet known and it will be my fault."

"What did you do to him?" the woman asked in disbelief.

"To answer that I have to tell you the story of how I came to meet both he and Vegeta."

Suddenly, the terminal before them leapt to life with the face of the subject of their conversation.

"That is a topic that I wouldn't mind Ceres, except for its reason.  You can tell her anything about my arsenal but my most recent upgrade."

"Have you been listening to our entire conversation?"  Bulma asked.

"Of course" the green-eyed blonde replied with an imperious grin.  "I see and hear absolutely everything that goes on in this station at all times.  How do you think I was able to stop your escape attempt two nights ago?  How do you think I knew you wouldn't find working with Ceres objectionable?"

"I knew you found out about our conversation last night from somewhere.  You already knew Ceres was in that room before I got there, didn't you?"

"Ceres and I have a little deal" Wrench revealed steepling his fingers.  "I look the other way when he contacts his family off world and in turn he helps me covertly develop personal upgrades that no one, including the Doctor, knows about.  Just as I told you, Bulma, as long as you stay useful to me I will keep you alive."

"You seem to keep a lot from the Doctor" Bulma observed.

"Yes, well I'll let you in on a little secret" the biomech said leaning forward conspiratorially.  "I'm the true power behind the Machine Planet.  Kougou is little more than a figurehead now.  He's handed so much of the details of running the place to me and being as I'm able to tap into and control any and all devices here or manufactured by our operation he knows absolutely nothing that I don't want him to know.  He spends all day every day immersed in creating that he does little more than think and experiment.  I must confess even in that avenue I hold a certain amount of control.  A few well placed suggestions and I can often convince him of things he never had any intention of doing."

Leaning back in his chair he now shifted his attention to the silent alien scientist.  "Ceres you're free to tell her the story of our first meeting, however explaining to her the exact nature of the weapon is off limits.  I think that story is better left for another time.  You'll both need your sleep if you hope to accomplish anything tomorrow and the Doctor expects a full report in the morning of everything you've gathered today.  Good night, Princess, Professor."

After the monitor winked off Bulma felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and turned into the earnest face of Ceres.  "Please Bulma," he implored "tell Doctor Kougou nothing of my contact with my family on the outside.  If he knew he would insist that I be put under control and Wrench would do nothing to stop it."

"Don't worry" Bulma said feeling a deep pity "I won't say a word.  I understand how important contact with your family is.  At least its possible for you, I'll never be allowed anything like that."  Suddenly, an idea loomed in her mind, which she wisely cut off before verbalizing.

"He is right about the time as well," Ceres mumbled  "if you'd like I can drop you off at your quarters first before going to mine."

Bulma smiled.  It had been a long time since she met a chivalrous gentleman and it was kind of refreshing despite her highly feminist sensibilities.  "Thank you, but I'd like to spend a little more time alone here.  I'm not quite tired enough to sleep and the beds here aren't all that comfortable for tossing and turning in."

"Goodnight then, Bulma" he said inclining his head and bringing his fist toward his chest.  Seeing her mystified expression he added, "A saiyajin salute for the Saiyajin no Hine."

As he turned and left Bulma allowed a melancholy smile to tug at her lips.  Professor Ceres was truly a decent man and he was just as miserable here under the control of Wrench and Kougou as she, except it was quite obvious he had lost the will to fight and had resigned himself to his life of slavery.  If she could she would see him escape as well as she.  Slowly her mind drifted back to the stray thought that had resurrected her dead hope of escape.   If she could somehow hide a signal on Ceres's outgoing line and broadcast a distress call with coordinates perhaps Vegeta would find it.  If he did then he would come and rescue her, and she would convince him to take Ceres along to reunite him with his family.  

So what mysterious power is Wrench hiding?  What does it have to do with Ceres' weapon from the past?  Poor mixed up Lealia, what will happen when she speaks to Frigid? Where exactly is Trunks headed to and what will he face there? Will Blizzard and Snow succeed in their plans?  Will Vegeta ever find the location to the Machine Planet? Those are questions that will be answered in further installments of the Machine Plane Saga.  

The entire coarse of events to which Ceres is referring will be laid out in detail in Vegeta Trilogy: Part 2 The Angel of Death which I will get to once part one is finished and that will be in two more chapters. (Yes, one of those chapters does include Ice's demise at Vegeta's hands which when you read it will shed light on his feeling about the subject and why he says what he says to Lealia).  Now that I've finished typing this one I will be typing up the next Vegeta Trilogy chapter.  

Until next time Minna-san!


End file.
